Naruto DxD Chronicles: Story of Naruto
by Izanagi - no - Ookami
Summary: [Ganti Judul] Naruto terjebak di dunia DxD dan menjadi iblis, tp karena dia telah dikhianati oleh kekasihnya dia pergi ke dunia atas dan dijadikan manusia kembali oleh Tuhan dan diberikan Sacred Gear terakhir buatan tuhan [Wild Card]. Bagaimana perjuangannya sebagai anggota fraksi manusia? Naruto, Highschool DxD, Persona and Dragon Nest Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi setelah mengalahkan Uchuha Madara dan Kaguya Otsutsuki. Diperang itu, dia kehilangan gadis yang sangat dia cintai, Hyuuga Hinata yang chakranya terhisap habis oleh Kaguya. Kemudian setelah perang selesai, dia menghampiri Tsunade Senju, sang Godaime Hokage

"Naruto, kau berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan menghentikan perang ini" Ucap Tsunade

'Ya, kau benar' Batin Naruto yang sedih atas kabar kematian Hinata. Kemudian dia berkata "Tapi Tsunade-baachan, ini pertemuan terakhir kita"

Hal itu mengejutkan pihak aliansi dan Rookie 9, kemudian Sasuke pun berkata "Apa maksudmu, dobe?"

"Aku gagal melindungi dia, teme. Dia sekarang sudah mati" Jawab Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak Killing Intentnya, bahkan Sasuke dan kelima kage sampai harus meneguk ludah saat merasakan ini. Menyadari ini, Naruto pun menurunkan Killing Intentnya dan berkata "Tidak ada yang berharga bagiku kembali disini, jadi aku ingin pergi saja"

"Dobe, tapi bagaimana dengan impianmu untuk menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Sasuke yang matanya sudah berlinang dengan air mata karena akan berpisah dengan sahabatnya

"Aku tidak akan khawatir, karena ada penggantiku yang juga pantas menjadi Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke, reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra… Jagalah Konoha untukku" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan jutsu milik ayahnya dan juga Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilat kuning dan membuat pasukan aliansi menangis karena mereka telah kehilangan salah satu pahlawan mereka. Disisi lain, karena Naruto belum bisa menyempurnakan Hiraishin, dia yang harusnya berpindah ke pulau tempatnya berlatih kekuatan Bijuu Mode bersama Killer Bee dan Gyuuki di sebuah pulau kecil di Kumogakure malah terlempar ke sebuah tempat antah berantah

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan saat melihat tempat yang asing baginya, kemudian dia membatin 'Ini pasti karena _**Hiraishin**_ milikku masih belum sempurna'

"Siapa kau anak muda?" Tanya seorang sosok dari belakang Naruto

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak saat melihat sosok naga merah yang berukuran besar, tapi karena pertemuannya dengan para Bijuu dia pun tidak merasa takut. Saat keberaniannya terkumpul sepenuhnya, dia pun berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Great Red" Jawab sosok naga besar itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah penjaga lubang dimensi"

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi dari Konohagakure" Ucap Naruto

'Shinobi… Apa dia dari dimensi lain' Pikir Great Red saat melihat Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Kenapa kau bisa kesini, anak muda?"

"Aku menggunakan jurus perpindahan ruang dan waktu milik tou-chanku, _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ untuk pergi ketempat aku bisa menenangkan diri setelah diduniaku aku berhasil menghentikan perang dan mendengar kabar orang yang kucintai mati. Namun karena aku belum bisa menguasai jurus ini sepenuhnya, aku malah terlempar kesini" Jawab Naruto panjang lebar

"Jadi… Kau ingin mengasingkan diri ketempat yang nyaman untuk kau bisa melupakan kekasihmu itu. Tapi karena jurus itu belum sempurna, kau malah terlempar ke dunia ini?" Tanya Great Red, kemudian Naruto pun menggangguk. Setelah itu Great Red berkata "Kau bisa tinggal didunia ini, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Naruto yang tertarik dengan kekuatan Great Red

"Kau tahu aku merasakan kalau kau punya kekuatan yang sangat besar, aku takut kalau kau akan diincar oleh beberapa orang disana karena dikira ancaman" Balas Great Red, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku akan menghapus aliran chakra dalam dirimu"

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan para Bijuu yang ada didalam diriku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau 8 monster yang kau sebut Bijuu itu hanya sebuah energy saja dan eksistensi mereka ada di duniamu, jadi aku akan mengirimkan kedelapan bijuu itu ke dunia asalmu" Jawab Great Red

"Bagaimana dengan Kurama?" Tanya Naruto

"Kurama…" Ucap Great Red bingung karena tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto

"Dia adalah partnerku yang sudah bersamaku sejak aku masih bayi. Dia itu biasa disebut Kyuubi, karena dia adalah rubah yang memiliki Sembilan ekor" Ucap Naruto

"Souka, jadi kau memiliki seekor Kitsune dalam dirimu?" Tanya Great Red, kemudian Naruto pun menggangguk pelan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkan Kurama ke Kyoto dan menjadikannya Kitsune Youkai disana"

"Bisa aku rundingkan dulu dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu…" Jawab Great Red

-Mindscape-

Naruto pun memasuki mindscapenya dengan panorama padang rumput yang indah dan terlihatlah para Bijuu sudah berkumpul dan membentuk pola lingkaran dan Naruto berada ditengahnya

"**Jadi gaki, kenapa kau menemui kami semua?**" Tanya sosok rubah berekor Sembilan yang bernama Kurama

"Kau tahu alasannya kan Kurama" Jawab Naruto

"**Aku tahu kau bingung untuk memutuskan hal ini Naruto, tapi kalau ini demi kebaikanmu. Kami bersedia melakukannya**"Ucap sosok gorilla berekor 4 yang bernama Son Goku

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengorbankan kalian semua" Balas Naruto dengan nada lirih

"**Tapi naga bernama Great Red itu benar Naruto, kami itu hanya chakra dari wujud sebenarnya kami yang masih ada didunia Shinobi. Jadi percuma saja kalau kita ada disini, kecuali Kurama yang wujudnya masih tersegel didalam dirimu**" Ucap sosok tanuki berekor satu bernama Shukaku

"Tapi…" Balas Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata

"**Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto… Lagipula Kurama juga disini, jadi kau tidak sendiri Naruto. Kami melakukannya semata-mata untuk kebahagianmu, lagipula aku juga ingin kembali pada Bee**" Ucap sosok gurita berekor delapan bernama Gyuuki

"**Kami juga ingin kebebasan disana Naruto… Kau tahu kan dari dulu, para Bijuu menginginkan kebebasan setelah sudah terlalu lama kami dijadikan senjata untuk berperang**" Ucap kucing berwarna biru dan berekor 2 bernama Matatabi, dan diberi anggukan oleh para bijuu lainnya yang bernama Isobu, Chomei, Saiken, dan Kokou

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusan kalian" Ucap Naruto pasrah

Naruto pun sudah kembali dari mindscapenya dan melihat Great Red masih setia menunggu dirinya mengambil keputusan. Setelah keputusan para bijuu dan tekad Naruto sudah bulat, dia pun membuka mulutnya

"Baiklah, aku setuju atas syaratmu" Ucap Naruto

"Baguslah, tapi… Ini akan sedikit sakit" Ucap Great Red kemudian Great menempelkan cakarnya keperut Naruto

"Arggggghhhhhh" Teriak Naruto saat seluruh chakra dan para bijuunya ditarik keluar oleh Great Red, kemudian dia pingsan

'Jalanilah kehidupan barumu di dunia ini, Uzumaki Naruto' Batin Great Red, kemudian dia mengirimkan Naruto keluar dari Dimensional Gap

Naruto pun dikirimkan Great Red ke dunia bawah yang terkenal sebagai tempat tinggal para anggota fraksi iblis, dan dia ditemukan oleh seorang pria dan dibawa ke rumahnya. Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto pun terbangun dan sedikit terkejut karena melihat dirinya ditempat yang tidak dia ketahui

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah bangun, dan dia kaget karena dia sedang berada dikamar dengan suasana yang tergolong mewah menurut Naruto

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria berambut merah yang masuk ke kamar tempat Naruto bangun. Kemudian dia berkata "Jadi siapa namamu nak? Kenapa kau bisa berada didunia bawah, bukannya kau ini manusia"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto tuan…" Jawab Naruto yang bingung harus memanggil pria didepannya siapa

"Lucius… Namaku Lucius Gremory" Balas pria yang bernama Lucius itu, kemudian dia berkata "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku, Naruto-san"

"Maaf Lucius-san, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disini. Yang aku ingat aku menggunakan jurusku setelah perang diduniaku untuk pergi ke tempat aku berlatih Bijuu Mode, tapi karena suatu kesalahan aku malah terlempar ke lubang dimensi dan bertemu dengan Great Red" Ucap Naruto

"Gr..Great Red!" Ucap Lucius kaget karena anak didepannya ini bertemu dengan Great Red, dan masih bisa bertahan hidup

"Ya… Aku ingin tinggal didunia ini karena diduniaku orang yang kucintai telah mati, dia mengijinkanku tapi dia mengembalikan kedelapan bijuu ke duniaku dan mengambil chakraku, serta dia mengambil sahabatku, Kurama dan menjadikannya salah satu Kitsune Youkai" Lanjut Naruto

"Apa kau bersedia jika aku rubah kau menjadi iblis dan menjadi anak angkatku?" Tanya Lucius

'Menjadi iblis… Tapi tidak apa-apa lah, lagipula aku juga ingin mempunyai keluarga' Batin Naruto yang tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia menjawab "Baiklah aku mau Lucius-san"

"Jangan panggil aku Lucius-san, Naruto. Panggil aku otou-san" Ucap Lucius

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Ha'I otou-san. Tapi izinkan aku tetap memakai marga Uzumaki. Karena marga itu adalah marga pengingatku pada tou-chan dan kaa-chan kandungku"

Lucius pun memeluk Naruto, kemudian menjadikan dia iblis. Kemudian dia memperkenalkan Naruto pada istrinya dan anak laki-lakinya, Venelena Gremory dan juga Sirzech Gremory. Naruto dan Sirzech pun dalam waktu dekat sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Beberapa tahun kemudian, lahirlah Rias Gremory yang entah kenapa imoutonya itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada kaa-chan kandungnya, Uzumaki Kushina. Dia pun selalu mengajak Naruto bermain. Saat ini Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan gadis cantik berambut silver yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge. Melihat umurnya sudah cocok untuk menikah, Naruto pun berniat melamar Grayfia. Siang ini, Naruto sedang menemani imoutonya bermain dengan sahabatnya, Sona Sitri

"Onii-chan, kau tidak main?" Tanya Rias kepada kakak angkatnya

"Maaf, Rias. Mungkin lain kali" Jawabnya dengan nada lembut

Rias pun cemberut mendengar perkataan kakaknya, kemudian Sona menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Main saja denganku, Rias"

"Boleh" Balas Rias dengan nada riang

'Dia benar-benar mirip Kaa-chan' Batin Naruto yang sedang melihat Rias bermain dengan Sona

"Naruuu-tan, apa yang kau pikirkan" Ucap kakak dari Sona, Serafall Sitri yang sedang memeluknya dan membenamkan muka Naruto ke oppainya

"Tidak apa-apa, Sera-chan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada Grayfia-chan" Balas Naruto yang sudah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan oppai Serafall, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sakunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan melamar Grayfia setelah aku dan Rias kembali kerumah"

"Ohh…" Ucap Serafall, kemudian dia teringat kalau Grayfia selalu bermain mata dengan Sirzech dan dia pun membatin 'Aku harap Naru-tan tidak mengetahui kalau pacarnya itu mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sirzech-kun'

"Oh ya, Rias. Ayo kita pulang" Ucap Naruto yang melihat hari sudah lumayan sore

"Baik onii-san" Balas Rias

Rias dan Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya dan dia membicarakan rencananya pada otou-san dan okaa-sannya, bahkan Rias sangat senang kalau oni-channya itu menikah dengan Grayfia. Kemudian Naruto dan Rias berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi dia mendengar suatu suara yang membuatnya gelisah

"Aaaaahhhh, Sirzech-kun. Jangan keras-keras, aaahhh" Terdengarlah suara desahan perempuan dari dalam kamar Sirzech

'Ini kan suara Grayfia-chan' Batin Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya, melihat itu Rias pun ingin berbicara tapi Naruto menutup mulutnya

"Ohhh, Grayfia-chan. Punyamu sangat sempit" Ucap seseorang yang Naruto sudah tahu, itu suara Sirzech

Cukup sudahh… Naruto pun pergi kekamarnya dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya kedalam koper. Setelah penuh dengan baju-bajunya, dia pun pergi ke bawah dan bertemu otou-san dan okaa-sannya

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa. Kenapa kau membawa koper, kau akan pergi?" Tanya Valelana yang melihat anaknya akan pergi dari rumahnya

"Ya okaa-san, aku ingin pergi ke dunia atas dan tinggal disana" Jawab Naruto dengan datar

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Grayfia?" Tanya Lucius

"Itu tidak akan terjadi otou-san" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku permisi"

Naruto pun pergi dari rumahnya dan membuat Lucius dan Valelana bingung. Kemudian Lucius pergi ke kamar anaknya dan shock atas apa yang dilakukan putra kandungnya dan Grayfia pada anak angkatnya itu

"Sirzech…" Ucap Lucius dengan suara penuh dengan kebencian karena melihat putra kandungnya, saat melihat anaknya sedang berhubungan badan dengan pacar anak angkatnya sendiri, kemudian dia berkata "Tega sekali kau mengkhianati Naruto, apa salah dia padamu Sirzech?"

"Tou-san, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku benar-benar mencintai Grayfia ayah" Balas Sirzech sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya. Kau tahu, dia pasti akan membiarkan kau bersama Grayfia jika kau terus terang" Ucap Venelena kepada Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kau malah mengkhinati dia dengan cara seperti ini. Padahal dia sangat menyayangimu sebagai saudara Sirzech, sama seperti dia menyayangi Rias"

Sirzech pun menunduk dan menangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian dia berkata "Gomenasai, Naruto. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi saudaramu"

Beberapa tahun berlalu, Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium dan Serafall yang berhasil mengalahkan, ralat… Nyaris membunuh Grayfia pun menjadi Yondai Mau. Rias juga pergi karena sudah benci pada Sirzech dan Grayfia ke dunia manusia untuk mencari onii-sannya, Naruto. Sedangkan itu, Naruto Uzumaki yang telah dijadikan manusia kembali oleh Kami-sama terlihat berada dirumah ketua fraksi manusia, Leon Strife dan istrinya Lily Trina yang merupakan generasi terakhir bangsa elf beserta kakaknya. Dia pun tersenyum saat mengingat bodohnya dua pasangan ini hanya untuk menyatakan cintanya

-Flashback-

"Hei Naruto, bisa minta bantuanmu" Ucap Leon yang berdiri didepan Naruto

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu ketua fraksi manusia, Leon-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Bisa kau membantuku untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lily-chan?" Pinta Leon dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi rona merah dipipinya

"Oh nona elf pirang itu, lalu apa untungku jika aku membantumu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan membelikanmu 50 cup ramen miso jumbo Bagaimana?" Tawar Leon

"Ok, deal" Ucapnya, kemudian dia berjabatan tangan dengan Leon

Naruto pun menjalankan aksinya, kemudian dia membawa Lily kesuatu tempat dan Leon bersembunyi disuatu pilar didekat mereka. Lily pun heran, karena tidak biasanya Naruto yang biasanya bersikap dingin kepadanya mengajaknya seperti ini

"Jadi kenapa Naruto-kun membawaku kesini?" Tanya Lily kepada Naruto

'Aku akan mengerjai Leon dulu ah, fufufufu' Batin Naruto yang memergoki Leon sedang mengawasi mereka. Kemudian dia memegang rambut pirang Lily dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin bilang , aku mencintaimu Lily"

Lily pun shock saat mendengar ucapan Naruto itu, Leon yang mendengarnya pun marah dan mengepalkan tangannya 'Kenapa dia tega menusukku dari belakang'

'Dia sepertinya benar-benar kesal' Batin Naruto yang puas mengerjai Leon

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku mencintai orang lain" Balas Lily, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku menyukai orang yang selalu menemaniku, menyemangatiku, dan mensupportku. Meskipun dia selalu mengganggap semua hal merepotkan"

"Maa, maa… Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma bercanda tadi" Ucap Naruto, kemudian perkataan itu membuat Lily kaget. Kemudian dia memanggil Leon "Sampai kapan Leon-sama mengintip disitu, kau sudah dengar kan kalau nona elf-mu itu mencintaimu"

Wajah Lily pun memerah, kemudian Leon keluar dan berkata "Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Lily-chan?"

"Iya, aishiteru Leon-kun" Balas Lily, kemudian dia memeluk Leon dengan erat

Leon pun membalas pelukan Lily dan mendeathglare Naruto "Jadi… Tadi kau mengerjaiku, Naruto?"

"Iya, Leon-sama" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, aku tidak memukulmu dengan kekuatan penuh Ultimate Modeku. Kau tahu" Ucap Leon, Lily yang mendengarnya pun terkikik geli mendengar orang yang dicintainya cemburu seperti itu. Kemudian Leon mengeluarkan evil smirknya dan berkata "Karena kau mengerjaiku, tadi. Aku akan mengurangi hadiah ramen cup untukmu jadi 25 cup"

"Hei jangan dikurangi lah, Leon-sama" Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya

"Kalau begitu, aku kurangi lagi jadi 15 cup" Balas Leon

"Kau sungguh kejam, Leon-sama" Ucap Naruto yang menangis ala anime

-Flashback End-

Naruto pun senang kalau tuannya mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya, tidak seperti dirinya yang dikhianati oleh orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara dan mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Dia akui, dia masih mencintai Grayfia tapi dia tidak akan memaafkannya. Untuk Sirzech, dia sudah memaafkannya karena dia adalah saudara angkatnya. Kemudian Leon menemui dia dikamarnya

"Naruto… Aku punya tugas untukmu" Ucap Leon

"Tugas apa itu, Leon-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri sedang diserang oleh Kokabiel" Jawab Leon dengan nada datar

Naruto pun mengeluarkan Killing Intentnya yang lumayan besar saat mendengar Kokabiel akan menyarang imouto angkatnya dan juga adik sahabatnya kemudian dia berkata "Apa Azazel tahu akan hal ini?"

"Ya… Tapi Kokabiel bodoh itu bertingkah sendiri saat ini, dan dia ingin menyulut perang antara fraksi malaikat jatuh dan fraksi iblis" Balas Leon

'Cih, dasar Kokabiel kurang ajar' Batin Naruto dalam hati, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kenapa bukan kau yang membantu mereka atau Yuan, Leon-sama?"

"Kau tahu, aku dan Lily-chan harus hadir dirapat antar orang tua disekolah Iriana dan Yuan sedang bertugas di Hongkong saat ini" Jawab Leon

"Baiklah, Leon-sama. Aku permisi" Ucap Naruto

"Tunggu, Naruto…" Ucap Leon yang menahan kepergian Naruto

"Ada apa lagi Leon-sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Baraqiel meminta tolong padaku supaya kau melindungi anaknya, Himejima Akeno" Jawab Leon

"Tapi bukannya dia membenci ayahnya sendiri, untuk apa dia memintaku melindunginya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada emotionless

"Namanya juga perasaan seorang orang tua, pasti akan selalu khawatir pada anaknya" Jawab Leon menghela nafas sambil mengingat kedua almarhum orang tuanya

[**Wild Card: Phoenix!]**

Naruto pun mengeluarkan kartu Persona dari Sacred Gear [**Wild Card]** miliknya yang didapatkan oleh Kami-sama saat dia diubah kembali menjadi manusia, kemudian muncul sosok phoenix dibelakangnya dan dia terbang menggunakan kekuatan khusus Phoenix untuk terbang kearah Universitas Kuoh dan mereka melihat pertarungan Kokabiel dengan Rias dan peeragenya yang terlihat dalam kondisi kelelahan dan terluka

"Jadi ini kemampuan adik dari Maou Lucifer, sungguh lemah" Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada arogan

Rias pun kesal mendengar perkataan itu, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kemudian Kokabiel membuat [**Light Spear] **dan melemparkannya kearah Rias

"Buchou!" Teriak para peerage Rias

BOOOMMMM/

Terjadilah ledakan kecil, tapi saat ledakannya menghilang pun terlihat pria berambut jabrik kuning, memakai kacamata kotak, memakai jaket berwarna hitam dalam keadaan terbuka dan memperlihatkan baju orangenya dan celana hitamnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan dibelakangnya adalah salah satu Personanya, Izanagi

"Nee, imouto. Kau masih ceroboh seperti biasanya" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar

Mendengar perkataan itu, jantung Rias berhenti berdetak sebentar karena kaget melihat sosok oni-san yang selalu dicarinya ada didepannya. Kemudian dia berkata "Onii-chan!"

[**Arcana Change: Empress!**]

[**Wild Card: Isis!]**

Naruto pun memanggil persona penyembuhannya, kemudian dia berkata "_**Salvation**_!"

Kemudian muncul aura penyembuhan yang menyembuhkan semua anggota peerage Rias dan juga seorang exorcist bernama Xenovia. Kemudian dia melihat anak berambut coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei dan berkata "Sekiryuutei, kau sudah bisa bergerak?"

"Sudah…" Jawab Issei singkat

"Baguslah, kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Kokabiel dan berkata "Bersiaplah untuk mati Kokabiel, karena kau telah melukai imoutoku"

[**Arcana Change: Jester!**]

[**Wild Card: Magatsu-Izanagi!]**

Naruto pun mengganti Izanagi ke versi Izanagi yang lebih kuat, kemudian dia berkata "Kau sudah siap, Sekiryuutei?"

"Ya…" Balas Issei

[**Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Boost]**

**[Balance Breaker!]**

**[Boosted Gear Red Dragon Scale Mail]**

Issei pun membuka mode Balance Breakernya dan mengeluarkan jurusnya "Mati kau Kokabiel, _**Dragon Shoot**_!"

Issei pun mengumpulkan energy sampai level maksimal di gauntletnya dan menembakkan laser dari Balance Breakernya ke arah Kokabiel

BOOMMM/

"Kurang ajar kau Sekiryuutei" Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada murka, kemudian dia melemparkan **[Light Spear] **kea rah Issei

Tapi Naruto bergerak cepat dan menangkap Light Spearnya, Rias yang melihatnya pun shock 'Kenapa onii-san bisa menangkap Light Spear itu, dia kan iblis sepertiku'

"_**Heat Riser**_!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian kekuatan, kecepatan dan pertahanannya meningkat, kemudian dia mengganti personanya lagi

[**Arcana Change: Death!**]

[**Wild Card: White Rider!]**

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan ku manusia rendahan" Sindir Kokabiel yang sudah kesulitan untuk bergerak

"Kau memang keras kepala ya, _**Hama Boost**_!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia diliputi oleh cahaya putih, kemudian dia mengeluarkan skill lagi "_**Mahamaon**_!"

Naruto pun mengeluarkan energy cahaya yang mengarah ke Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang terkena pun berteriak "Arggggghhhhh!"

Rias dan para peeragenya serta seorang exorcist bernama Xenovia kaget saat melihat Naruto benar-benar menghapus keberadaan Kokabiel dari muka bumi ini dengan jurusnya. Issei, Rias, dan yang lain pun menatap Naruto dengan horror karena jurus itu. Kemudian Vali Lucifer, yang dikenal Naruto sebagai Hakuryuukou pun muncul ke arena pertempuran

"Sepertinya aku terlambat ya" Ucap Vali yang melihat Kokabiel tidak ada di arena pertarungan

"Bilang Azazel, aku sudah menghentikan rencana Kokabiel dan bilang juga pada Baraqiel, aku sudah berhasil melindungi anaknya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian gadis berambut dark blue ponytail shock saat mendengar Naruto berkata tentang Baraqiel

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu Naruto-dono" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia bergegas pergi. Sebelum itu dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Sekiryuutei, jadilah kuat. Aku tidak mau rivalku itu lemah"

Issei hanya diam saat melihat Vali pergi, kemudian saat Naruto berniat pergi. Rias pun menahan tangannya "Onii-san, jangan pergi. Pulanglah, otou-san dan okaa-san merindukanmu"

"Maaf Rias, aku tidak bisa karena aku bukan iblis lagi" Ucap Naruto yang melihat imouto angkatnya itu menangis

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias dengan nada bingung

"Aku sudah menjadi manusia, aku dirubah menjadi manusia kembali oleh Kami-sama" Jawabnya dengan nada datar

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, Kokabiel bilang kalau Tuhan telah mati" Ucap seorang exorcist yang bernama Xenovia

"Dia mengubahku sebelum dia mati, nak Xenovia" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menyentil kening Rias dan berkata "Onii-san tidak akan pergi jauh kok. Besok aku akan datang bersama pemimpin fraksi manusia dipertemuan 4 fraksi"

[**Arcana Change: Sun!**]

[**Wild Card: Phoenix!]**

Rias pun menggangguk, kemudian dia menggunakan Sacred Gearnya untuk memunculkan Phoenix dan dia terbang ke rumah Leon. Disana Leon, istrinya, dan 2 anak mereka yang juga dianggap anaknya sendiri sedang menunggunya

"Bagaimana misinya Naruto?" Tanya Leon

"Beres, Leon-sama. Aku sudah membunuh Kokabiel dengan Mahamaon" Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar

"Naruto-kun, apa itu tidak berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau Azazel-san menuntutmu" Ucap istri dari Leon, Lily Trina

"Tenang saja tsuma, Azazel bilang tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto membunuh Kokabiel. Lagipula Naruto kan memang ingin setiap pekerjaannya berjalan dengan cepat" Ucap Leon yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya

"Ojii-san!" Ucap anak perempuan berambut blonde yang bernama Iriana, anak pertama Leon dan Lily

"Ada apa Iriana-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Bisakah kau melanjutkan cerita tentang ninja yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku itu?" Pinta Iriana dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja, Iriana-sama" Jawab Naruto

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Kemudian Naruto mengantarkan Iriana ke kamarnya dan menceritakan tentang cerita ninja yang bercerita tentang perjuangannya dan Sasuke melawan Madara dan Kaguya

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Saat ini, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri dan juga para peeragenya sedang bersantai setelah kemarin mendapatkan masalah yang cukup berat bagi Kokabiel, tapi beruntungnya ada Naruto yang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka

"Buchou…" Panggil pemuda berambut spike berwarna coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei

"Ya… Ada apa Issei-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Issei yang merupakan kekasihnya setelah dia menyelamatkan dirinya dari pertunangannya dan Raiser Phenex

"Aku penasaran, siapa yang kemarin menyelamatkan kita buchou?" Tanya Issei yang sepertinya sedang menuntut jawaban

"Dia adalah onii-chanku, Issei-kun" Jawab Rias

"Buchou, aku kira onii-chanmu cuma Lucifer-sama saja" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membersihkan pedang Holy Erasernya

"Dia adalah onii-chan angkatku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku menyayangi dia seperti onii-chan kandungku sendiri"

"Ya, dan Naruto-niichan juga kenal dengan para Yondai Maou terutama one-samaku" Lanjut Sona yang sedang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya

"Ya, waktu yang indah. Aku, onii-chan, Sona, dan Leviathan-sama selalu bermain bersama" Ucap Rias dengan tersenyum tipis, kemudian wajah Rias tiba-tiba menjadi murung dan berkata "Tapi setelah kejadian itu, dia pergi dari dunia bawah dan aku tidak pernah menemuinya. Karena alasan itu aku pergi dan menetap di dunia atas untuk mencari onii-chanku"

"Kejadian itu…" Ucap para peerage Rias dan Sona, kemudian seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang juga seorang mantan suster gereja, Asia Argento bertanya kepada Rias "Ano, buchou. Emangnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-sama sampai-sampai dia meninggalkan dunia bawah"

"Rias… Apa kau yakin akan menceritakan hal ini?" Tanya Sona dengan ekspresi khawatir

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia menatap mata para anggota peerage miliknya dan juga peerage milik Sona dan berkata "Tapi kalian harus berjanji kalau kalian harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun yang sedang tidak berada ditempat ini"

"Baiklah, buchou. Kami bersedia" Ucap para peerage Rias dan Sona secara bersamaan

"Onii-chan adalah anak angkat yang sangat disayangi oleh tou-sanku. Kalau tidak salah dengar, dia menemukan onii-chan sedang tergeletak tak berdaya didunia bawah dan membawanya ke rumah, kemudian dia menjadikan onii-chan iblis dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku pun lahir dan aku dengar dari kaa-sanku kalau onii-chan sangat menyayangiku karena dia bilang kalau aku mengingatkan dirinya pada kaa-san kandungnya" Ucap Rias dengan tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku lebih dekat dengan Naruto-niichan dibandingkan dengan Sirzech-niichan, dan selalu bermain dengan Sona dan Leviathan-sama. Kemudian tou-san membawa seorang gadis berambut putih kedalam rumah dan memperkejakannya sebagai maid di keluarga Gremory. Kalian tahu siapa dia kan?"

"Bukankah itu, Grayfia-sama" Jawab anggota peerage Sona yang bernama Tsubaki

"Ya, memang benar kalau dia adalah Grayfia-neechan" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dari pertama melihat, aku bisa merasakan kalau Naruto-niichan menyukai Grayfia-neechan, dan setelah beberapa lama dia menembaknya dan mereka pun berpacaran"

"Tapi buchou, bukannya Grayfia-sama itu istri dari Lucifer-sama?" Tanya seorang gadis loli berambut putih bernama Koneko Toujou

"Ya itulah awal dari semua ini" Ucap Rias, dan suaranya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Koneko "Saat terakhir aku bermain dengan dia, aku mendengar perkataan dia dan Leviathan-sama kalau dia akan melamar Grayfia-neechan. Dia pun mengutarakan hal itu pada aku, tou-san, dan kaa-san dan kami pun sangat senang mendengar itu. Kemudian dia mengantarkanku kekamar dan kalian tahu, aku dan Naruto-niichan mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita dikamar Sirzech-niichan. Dan kalian tahu siapa itu?"

"Ya, dia adalah Grayfia-neechan yang sedang berhubungan badan dengan Sirzech-niichan dan mengkhianati Narutio-niichan" Ucap Rias sambil menangis dan perkataan Rias itu membuat semua orang kaget dan terbelalak mendengar berita itu kecuali Sona. Kemudian dia menghapus air matanya dan berkata "Mengetahui ini, Naruto-niichan mengepalkan tangannya dan aku yang melihat itu ingin menanyakan keadaannya, tapi dia menutup mulutku dan mengajakku ke kamar. Setelah hari itu aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto-niichan, dan aku pun baru tahu dia pergi kedunia manusia setelah beberapa hari kejadian itu kembali. Karena benci dengan perbuatan Sirzech-nii dan Grayfia-nee, aku pun pergi dan mencari Naruto-nii kesini. Cerita berakhir"

Setelah Rias bercerita, semua anggota peerage Rias dan Sona pun menangis dan bahkan Issei, Saji, dan Kiba sampai tidak percaya kalau sang Maou Lucifer dan Queennya mampu menyakiti hati seorang yang baik seperti Naruto. Disisi lain, Naruto pun sedang berada di Kyoto dan menemui sahabatnya, Kurama

"Yo, bola bulu! Sapa Naruto

Twitch,,,

Mendengar itu muncul perempatan didahi Kurama karena kesal atas perkataan sahabatnya, kemudian dia berteriak "Jangan panggil aku bola bulu, BAKA GAKI!"

"Bola bulu!"

"Baka gaki!"

"Bola bulu!"

"Baka gaki!"

Brakkk,,,

Naruto dan Kurama pun melihat istri dari Kurama, Yasaka yang habis menghancurkan sebuah meja dan sepertinya dia sedang kesal, kemudian dia berkata "Naruto-kun, anata… Kalian itu kalau ketemu selalu saja begini"

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku dong tsuma. Ini kan salah baka gaki ini" Ucap Kurama tidak terima tuduhan Yasaka sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Apa maksudmu menyalahkanku, Kurama si bola bulu" Sindir Naruto

"Grrrr, kau…" Kurama pun geram pada Naruto dan berniat menyerang Naruto dengan cakarnya

"Anata, kalau kau tidak bisa tenang. Kau tidak akan diberi jatah hari ini, kau tahu kan aku sedang capek mengurus Kunou-chan" Ucap Yasaka sambil menghela nafas

Glekkk,,,

Kurama meneguk ludah karena perkataan istrinya, karena bulan ini adalah musim kawin para Kitsune, kalau dia tidak mendapat jatah dia tidak bisa menuntaskan gairah seksualnya pada istrinya. Naruto yang melihat ini pun berkata pada Kurama dengan nada polos "Kau ketakutan sekali cuma gara-gara tidak dikasih jatah makan sama Yasaka, bola bulu"

Yasaka pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto yang dia rasa aneh itu, dan Kurama pun melihat mantan partnernya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan 'Kau pasti bercanda… Si Naruto itu memang masih polos dan bodoh'

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, bola bulu?" Tanya Naruto yang risih dilihat terus oleh Kurama dengan tatapan intens "Jangan bilang kalau kau ini homo, dank au menikahi Yasaka Cuma sebagai kedok saja"

Twitch,,,

Muncul perempatan didahi Kurama karena kesal pada ucapan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Hei, aku ini bukan homo baka gaki. Dan aku heran padamu, emangnya kau tidak tahu jatah apa yang dibilang Yasaka?"

"Emangnya kau tau?" Tantang Naruto

"Oh, tentu saja baka gaki" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Tapi aku tidak akan bilang pada orang yang belum pernah menikah sepertiku, hahahahaha"

Twitch,,,

"Sialan kau, bola bulu!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia berniat menerjang Kurama, tapi dihentikan oleh Yasaka

Bletakk,,,

Bletakk,,,

Kurama dan Naruto pun dijitak dengan keras oleh Yasaka yang sangat marah melihat dua mantan partner itu, kemudian Kurama berkata pada Yasaka "Tsuma, kenapa kau menjitakku juga?"

"Itu juga salahmu anata" Balas Yasaka, kemudian dia berkata pada melihat Naruto dan Kurama sambil meenghela nafas "Aku tidak bisa mengerti, katanya dulu kalian bersahabat. Tapi kenapa setiap bertemu, kalian selalu bertengkar sih"

"Gomenasai tsuma/ Gomenasai Yasaka" Ucap Kurama dan Naruto kepada Yasaka

Kringg/ Kringg/

Telepon seluler milik Naruto pun berbunyi, kemudian dia berkata "Moshi, moshi. Dengan Uzumaki Naruto disini"

"Ano, Naruto-kun. Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Pinta suara seorang wanita yang sedang menelepon Naruto

"Tentu saja, Lily-sama. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto to-the-point

"Bisa aku minta tolong kau jemput Iriana-chan pulang sekolah. Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena aku sedang bersama Leon-kun untuk menghadiri rapat 4 fraksi" Jawab wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Lily, istri dari Leon

"Tapi aku juga diminta Leon-sama untuk datang kesana" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan cepat "Kalau tidak begini saja, aku akan menjemput Iriana-sama dan membawanya kesana. Sekalian untuk bertemu tou-san dan kaa-sannya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu juga boleh… Kalau dirumah, kasihan Iriana. Soalnya Levi-kun sedang ingin menginap di rumah bibinya" Jawab Lily yang sudah mengakhiri teleponnya

Naruto pun menutup teleponnya dan ditanya oleh Kurama "Siapa yang menelponmu? Istri bosmu itu kah?"

"Ya, dia minta aku menjemput anaknya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Yasaka, Kurama"

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun" Balas Yasaka yang sudah kembali ke dapur

"Ya sudah, pergi saja sana. Kalau terus disini, kau terus membuatku marah" Sindir Kurama, kemudian dia masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan aktifitas rutinnya… Tidur

[**Wild Card: Phoenix!]**

Naruto pun pergi kesekolah anak bosnya dengan kemampuan persona Phoenixnya untuk terbang kesekolah Iriana, Iriana Liliana Strife atau yang biasa dipanggil Iriana. Dia pun menemukannya sedang menunggu di depan pintu sekolah. Saat melihat Naruto, dia sedikit kecewa karena kaa-sannya tidak menjemputnya. Tapi Naruto berjanji akan mengajaknya ketempat tou-san dan kaa-sannya, jadi dia memilih ikut. Di Kuoh Academy, sedang berkumpul pemimpin fraksi iblis yang dipimpin oleh Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan, dan diikuti oleh Grayfia Lucifuge, istri Sirzech dan mantan kekasih Naruto beserta para peerage Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri. Malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin Azazel dan diikuti oleh Vali, pemegang Sacred Gear [**Divine Dividing**]. Fraksi malaikat yang dipimpin Michael dan Gabriel dan diikuti oleh Irina Shidou, exorcist yang juga teman semasa kecil Hyoudo Issei yang juga pemegang Sacred Gear [**Boosted Gear]**. Dan fraksi manusia yang dipimpin oleh Leon Strife dan juga diikuti istrinya, Lily Trina. Leon dan Lily juga menunggu Naruto, tapi dia belum datang

"Uhm, Leon. Bisa kita mulai rapat ini?" Tanya sang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang bernama Azazel

"Bisa kita tunggu satu orang lagi, Azazel" Balas Leon dengan nada malas, kemudian dia membatin 'Kemana kau Naruto, mendokusei sekali kau ini'

"Bisa aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud itu Leon-dono?" Tanya pria yang juga pemimpin fraksi malaikat, Michael

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Michael-dono" Jawab Leon, kemudian dia meneruskan "Dia adalah manusia terkuat dan pemilik Sacred Gear terakhir buatan Tuhan"

Michael pun melihat adiknya Gabriel sebentar dan membatin 'Jadi yang ditunggu olehnya adalah Naruto-san'

Brakk,,,

Pintu pun terbuka dengan keras dan terlihatlah gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail, kemudian dia berkata "Okaa-chan, otou-chan!"

Sang Maou Leviathan yang bernama Serafall pun saat melihat anak itu yang menurutmu manis pun memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata "Kyaa! Anak siapa ini… Kawaiii sekali!"

Anak itu pun terlihat mukanya membiru saat dipeluk oleh Serafall, kemudian Lily pun berkata "Serafall-dono, bisa kau lepaskan anakku. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa bernafas saat kau memeluknya seperti itu"

"Oh, jadi dia anakmu" Balas Serafall, kemudian Lily menggangguk. Kemudian Serafall mengantarkan anak yang ternyata adalah Iriana ke ibunya dan berkata "Gomenasai, aku selalu punya kelemahan terhadap anak yang manis dan lucu"

"Tidak apa-apa, Serafall-dono" Ucap Lily, kemudian dia melihat anaknya dan berkata "Jadi Iriana-chan, ojii-sanmu mana?"

"Ojii-san bilang, ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya dulu" Jawab Iriana

"Karena utusan Leon-sama belum datang… Jadi ada baiknya kalau kita mulai rapat ini" Ucap Azazel, kemudian yang lain pun menggangguk setuju "Rapat ini aku adakan karena aku ingin sekali membuat perdamaian. Aku sudah lelah dengan perang antara fraksi iblis dan fraksi malaikat jatuh. Jadi Sirzech, kau setuju kan?" Tanya Azazel

"Tentu saja aku setuju" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia berkata pada Serafall "Yondai Maou yang lain juga setuju, benar kan Serafall?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Serafall yang juga entah kenapa selalu melihat Grayfia dengan tajam, melihat itu Grayfia pun menundukkan kepala karena dia tahu karena Serafall bersikap seperti ini karena sikapnya kepada Naruto yang juga dicintai Serafall

"Kami, fraksi malaikat juga setuju" Ucap Michael yang diberi anggukan oleh Gabriel dan Irina

"Aku juga setuju, fraksi manusia sangat mendukung perdamaian" Ucap Leon dengan nada malas, Lily yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas karena dia tahu pasti sikap suaminya itu

Azazel pun melihat Vali dan Issei, kemudian dia berkata "Sekarang giliran kalian, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou?"

"Aku setuju asal masih ada orang kuat yang bisa kuajak bertarung" Jawab Vali

Azazel pun hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan muridnya yang gila bertarung itu, kemudian dia berkata "Saat dunia damai juga masih ada orang yang kuat didunia ini"

"Kalau aku juga setuju, karena kalau dunia tidak damai. Aku tidak bisa menciptakan kerajaan Haremku sendiri" Ucap Issei, kemudian setelah mendengar itu wajah Rias, Asia, dan juga Xenovia pun memerah. Irina pun yang mendengar itu pun mendeathglare Issei yang kemudian ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam Irina

Kemudian semua orang diruangan itu tidak bisa bergerak kecuali Serafall, Sirzech, Rias, Azazel, Vali yang menggunakan kekuatan Albion, Issei yang memakai kekuatan Draig, Michael, Gabriel, Leon yang sudah menaikkan level kekuatannya dan Lily karena darah elfnya serta Kiba yang memakai balance breaker dari Sacred Gear [**Sword Birth]** miliknya dan juga Xenovia yang sudah mengeluarkan Durandal. Kemudian Azazel yang menyadari sesuatu pun mulai melihat Rias

"Sepertinya ini efek Balance Breaker dari Sacred Gear [**Forbidden Valor View]** milik budakmu, Gremory-san. Pasti ada yang sengaja membukanya" Ucap Azazel

"Gasper…" Ucap Rias dengan nada lirih karena tahu salah satu budaknya sedang dalam masalah

Duaaarrrr,,,

Jendela ruangan rapat antar fraksi pun pecah, dan masuklah seorang wanita yang berkata dengan nada dingin "Jadi disini sedang ada sebuah perkumpulan ya. Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

"Katarea…" Ucap Sirzech, Grayfia, dan Serafall saat melihat anggota keluarga dari maou lama

"Hohoho, Lucifer-sama dan Serafall masih mengingatku ya. Sungguh suatu kehormatan" Balas Katarea dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia mengumpulkan energy ditangannya dan berkata "Sekarang matilah kalian karena telah berani-beraninya mengambil jabatan maou dari kami, generasi maou lama". Setelah itu, dia pun melemparkan energy yang dibuatnya kearah Serafall dan Sirzech

Brakkk,,,

Masuklah seorang pria bertudung dengan paksa ke ruang rapat antar fraksi, kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurus "_**Megidola**_!"

Duuaaarrrr,,,

Dua jurus itu beradu dan menimbulkan ledakan. Setelah itu Katarea melihat pria bertudung itu dan dibelakangnya ada spirit gadis blondedan memakai baju gothic, kemudian dia berkata "Siapa kau! Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku?"

Pria itu membuka tudungnya dan berkata "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia dan pemilik Sacred Gear [**Wild Card**]"

Para anggota rapat pun shock kecuali Leon, Lily, dan Michael yang sudah tahu bahwa Naruto akan datang. Gabriel, Serafall dan Rias pun berkata "Naruto-kun/ Naru-tan/ Onii-chan/"

Disana juga terlihat ada gadis berambut dark blue ponytail yang memakai ikat rambut berwarna orange yang membatin 'Ara ara, Jadi itu onii-chan dari buchou, meskipun sudah melihatnya kemarin tapi tetap saja dia terlihat tampan ufufufufu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan tou-sanku ya?'

"Kurang ajar kau manusia rendahan" Ucap Katarea, kemudian dia melemparkan Demonic Power ke Naruto, tapi bisa dihindari olehnya dengan cepat

'Cepat sekali kecepatan dia' Batin orang-orang, kecuali Lily dan Leon

"Kau memang tidak sabaran ya nona, _**Mind Charge**_!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian kekuatan serangan magicnya meningkat, kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurus Almighty-nya "_**Megidola**_!"

Duuuarrrr,,,

Katarea pun terkena serangan itu dan terlempar keluar, kemudian Naruto melihat Rias dan berkata "Rias… Bawa Sekiryuutei, Kiba, dan Xenovia untuk membantu peeragemu yang bernama Gasper itu"

"Baik onii-chan" Balas Rias, kemudian dia menarik tangan Issei dan berkata "Ayo Issei-kun, kita bantu Gasper. Kiba dan Xenovia, kau ikut juga"

"Baik buchou" Balas Kiba dan Xenovia, kemudian dia mengikuti Rias dan Issei

"Tsuma, kau bantu mereka. Bawa Iriana juga, kekuatan penyembuhannya sangat membantu" Perintah Leon

"Baik anata" Balas Lily, kemudian dia dan Iriana menyusul Rias, Issei, Kiba, dan juga Xenovia

"Kurang ajar kau manusia keparat, rasakan ini!" Ucap Katarea yang sedang terbang di udara dan dia melemparkan Demonic Power yang lebih besar dan kuat dari sebelumnya

"Sial, aku harus cepat" Ucap Naruto, kemudian cincinnya yang menjadi sumber kekuatan Sacred Gearnya bercahaya

[**Arcana Change: Sun!**]

[**Wild Card: Asura!**]

Kemudian Naruto mengganti persona Alice miliknya menjadi persona berbentuk pria bertangan 6 yang bernama Asura, kemudian dia mengeluarkan skill "_**Marukukaja**_!"

Booommm,,,

Timbul ledakan karena kekuatan Demonic Power dari Katarea yang menabrak para anggota fraksi dan menimbulkan asap, saat asap menghilang Katarea pun kaget saat melihat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka 'Tidak mungkin, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?'

"Haah… Haah… Kau terlalu sombong Katarea, aku sudah meningkatkan pertahanan kami semua dengan skill Marukukaja milikku" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai kelelahan

"Naru-tan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Serafall dengan nada khawatir, dan dimatanya sudah mengalir air mata karena melihat orang yang dicintainya mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi mereka semua

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sera-chan" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kan sudah jadi seorang maou, jangan cengeng seperti itu dong. Masa kau kalah sama Sirzech"

'Dia bisa terbang di udara, pakai persona apa aku untuk melawannya. Aku Cuma membawa Alice, Phoenix, Magatsu-Izanagi, Asura, dan Helel. Phoenix terlalu lemah untuk digunakan melawan Katarea. Apa yang harus kupakai' Pikir Naruto dalam hati, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu 'Benar, aku bisa pakai Helel'

[**Arcana Change: Star!**]

[**Wild Card: Helel!**]

Naruto mengubah persona Asuranya menjadi sosok pria yang bersayap putih dikanannya dan bersayap hitam disisi kirinya yang bernama Helel, kemudian Naruto terbang dengan menggunakan Helel dan setelah berada didekat Katarea, dia pun berkata dengan dingin "Aku akan membunuhmu, Katarea"

"Coba saja, manusia rendahan mantan iblis yang dikhianati kekasihnya sendiri. Menyedihkan" Sindir Katarea(AN: Disini Katarea tahu hal yang dialami Naruto dan berniat membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dengan memberitahunya hal ini), membuat mata Naruto yang tenang jadi setajam pedang, dan juga membuat Sirzech dan Grayfia menundukkan kepalanya karena masih merasa bersalah kepada Naruto

Disisi lain, Issei dan Rias serta Xenovia dan Kiba sampai ditempat Gasper dan melihat Gasper dan Koneko yang sedang dalam keadaan terikat. Kemudian dia melepaskan ikatan mereka

"Maaf, buchou. Aku memang tidak berguna" Ucap Gasper

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Gasper, yang lain tidak apa-apa kok" Balas Rias sambil tersenyum

"Buchou, celaka. Para penyihir ikut menyerang juga" Ucap Kiba yang melihat para penyihir mulai membombardir tempat itu

"Ayo kita lawan mereka, Kiba" Ucap Xenovia yang sudah mengeluarkan Durandalnya

"Hn" Balas Kiba, kemudian dia mengeluarkan pedang Holy Erasernya

"Aku juga akan membantu Xenovia-chan, pria cantik" Ucap Issei yang sudah bersiap dalam mode bertarungnya, kemudian dia berkata "Bantu aku Draig"

"**Tentu partner**" Jawab Draig

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

Duarrrrr,,,

Issei pun menggila, dia menghajar banyak pasukan penyihir yang menyerang, kemudian dia berkata "**Balance Breaker**!"

[**Boosted Gear Red Dragon Scale Mail**]

"Mati kalian, _**Dragon Shoot!**_" Ucap Issei yang mengeluarkan skillnya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan skillnya kearah para penyihir

Duarrr,,,

Melihat itu Kiba pun tersenyum dan berkata "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Issei"

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Kiba yang bergerak dengan cepat berhasil membunuh banyak penyihir, kemudian dia berkata "**Balance Breaker!**"

[**Sword of Betrayer**]

Kiba pun memanggil pedang terkuatnya, Sword of Betrayer. Kemudian dia berkata dengan dingin "Matilah kalian"

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

Crashhh,,,

"Wah seorang bishounen sepertimu bisa sadis juga ya, Kiba" Ucap Issei yang melihat mangsa dari Kiba

"Kalian semua curang, musuhnya kalian bunuh semua. Sisakan aku sedikit dong" Ucap Xenovia yang iri melihat kekuatan Issei dan Kiba

"Maaf Xenovia-chan, aku terlalu bersemangat" Ucap Issei sambil memegang pipi Xenovia, yang membuat pipinya memanas

"Sudah, pacarannya nanti saja. Ayo kita kembali keatas" Ucap Kiba, kemudian Kiba terkena kekuatan magic dari penyihir itu "Ugh…"

"Kiba!" Teriak Xenovia, kemudian Issei melihat penyihir yang menyerang Kiba dan berkata "Kau… Akan kubunuh kau!"

"_**Guiding Missile**_!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Kiba, kemudian serangan orang itu pun mengenai penyihir terakhir

Booommm,,,

Penyihir itu pun mati, kemudian penyelamat mereka pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Kiba terluka" Jawab Xenovia

"Kau itu istri dari pemimpin fraksi manusia kan?" Tanya Issei

"Ya, namaku Lily Trina. Salam kenal" Jawab wanita yang ternyata adalah Lily itu, kemudian dia memanggil anaknya "Iriana-chan, obati dia sayang"

"Baik kaa-chan" Balas Iriana, kemudian dia memegang tangan Kiba yang terluka "_**Heal Shower**_!"

"Terima kasih telah mengobatiku" Ucap Kiba yang tangannya sudah agak baikan kepada Iriana

"Sama-sama Kiba-san" Balas Iriana sambil tersenyum manis, Kiba yang melihat itu wajahnya sedikit memerah dan bergumam "Manisnya…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita bawa tuanmu dan pergi keatas. Ada pertarungan hebat diatas" Ucap Lily

Mereka pun pergi dan menjemput Rias, Gasper, dan Koneko, kemudian mereka menuju keatas untuk melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Katarea

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 3: Power of Persona

Saat ini Naruto yang sedang terbang dengan menggunakan kekuatan khusus personanya, Helel pun sedang berhadapan dengan iblis keturunan maou lama yang bernama Katarea Leviathan. Saat mendengar perkataan Katarea, membuat emosi Naruto memuncak. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi dia pun berlari kearah Katarea

"_**Maragidyne**_!" Teriak Naruto yang menyerang Katarea dengan skill api terkuatnya

Katarea pun menghindari serangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu, kemudian dia berteriak "Kenapa… Kau marah karena aku sudah membongkar rahasiamu hah, Uzumaki Naruto!". Kemudian dia menunjuk Sirzech dan Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Lihat mereka, pria pengambil jabatan dari keturunan maou Lucifer lama dan gadis pelacur yang memberikan tubuhnya untuk mengkhianati kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah saudara angkatnya sendiri, pasangan yang serasi bukan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, kenapa kau harus membawa masalah ini ke dalam pertarungan kita, KATAREAA!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya setelah mendengar perkataan Katarea

"Kenapa kau membantu mereka yang sudah menyakiti hatimu Naruto? Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan kami, Khaos Brigade dan kau akan bisa membalas dendammu pada mereka berdua" Ucap Katarea sambil menunjuk Sirzech dan Grayfia yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Bergabunglah dengan kami dan dunia ini akan menjadi milik kita"

"Oh, begitu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mulai berniat menjabat tangan Katarea

"Naru-tan, kumohon jangan lakukan ini" Pinta Serafall yang mulai meneteskan air mata

"Leon, kenapa kau biarkan wakil ketuamu… Lakukan sesuatu" Ucap Azazel yang menatap Leon dengan tatap marah

"Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukannya" Balas Leon dan perkataan itu membuat Azazel dan yang lain membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka tidak percaya kalau Leon bisa bersikap tidak peduli akan keputusan Naruto. Melihat ini, Leon pun membatin 'Kalian tidak tahu Naruto dengan baik seperti aku. Jadi lihat saja dan perhatikan'

"Sayangnya… Aku tidak mau, _**God's Hand**_!" Ucap Naruto yang mengumpulkan energy ke tangan kirinya

Buaaakkk

Katarea pun terlempar karena serangan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kurang ajar kau, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh oleh tawaran seperti itu. Aku sudah kebal mendengar hal-hal seperti itu bodoh" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia berkata "Aku sudah lama hidup dengan kebencian, pengkhianatan, dan kesedihan. Tapi… Aku memiliki banyak orang berharga disisiku yang harus aku lindungi, jadi aku tidak bisa mengikuti tawaranmu. Sekarang rasakan ini, _**Maragidyne**_!"

Boooommm

"Arrrrggggghhh!" Teriak Katarea yang terasa dibakar oleh skill api milik Naruto

"_**Megidolaon**_!" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan skill Almightynya kearah Katarea

Boooommmm

"Arggghhhhhh!" Teriak Katarea yang kesakitan,dan kondisinya sudah menedihkan bahkan sayap-sayap iblisnya pun hampir putus semuanya karena karena serangan Naruto. Kemudian Katarea yang menyadari ini pun berkata "To..Tolong ampuni aku"

"Maaf, tapi orang yang ingin menghancurkan rencana perdamaian harus mati di tanganku" Balas Naruto dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia berkata "Matilah kau! _**Morning Star's**_!"

Booommm

"Arrrrggggghhhhh" Teriak Katarea sebelum tubuhnya hancur menjadi serpihan-sepihan debu

Tap

Naruto pun mendarat ke tempat rapat dan menghilangkan personanya kemudian dia berkata "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab mereka semua, kemudian Naruto pun jatuh dengan keadaan terduduk karena kelelahan

Melihat itu Gabriel pun melesat kea rah Naruto dan membantunya berdiri, kemudian dia berkata "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?"

Serafall pun kesal saat melihat Gabriel dekat-dekat dengan Narutonya, kemudian dia berkata "Lepaskan tanganmu dari dia, malaikat sok cantik"

"Kenapa maou magical girl, kau cemburu?" Sindir Gabriel, kemudian mereka mendeathglare mata lawan bicara mereka masing-masing

Melihat suasana sudah mulai panas, Naruto pun berkata "Sudah-sudah, kalian ini setiap ketemu selalu saja bertengkar". Mereka pun mendengus setelah dinasihati Naruto

Brakkk

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Rias yang masuk dengan paksa ke dalam ruangan rapat bersama dengan Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Lily, dan Iriana. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau sudah mengalahkan dia?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membunuhnya" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat pemuda yang sedang memakai baju perempuan(cross-dressing) yang bernama Gasper, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kau pemilik Sacred Gear [**Forbidden Valor View**]… Bisa kau gunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu untuk membuat orang-orang yang membeku bisa bergerak kembali"

"Ha'I" Balas Gasper

Kemudian dia menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya dan membebaskan Akeno, Irina, Asia, dan Sona dan anggota peeragenya. Kemudian Leon merasakan gerakan Vali yang akan menyerang Azazel, kemudian dia berteleport kearah Vali dan menahan tangannya

'Cepat sekali gerakannya' Batin Vali yang sudah menahan dan mencengkram tangannya

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin menyerang Azazel, eh Vali?" Tanya Leon dengan nada datar

"Jadi aku ketahuan ya" Balas Vali, kemudian dia berkata "Bersama dengan kalian tidak menyenangkan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke Khaos Brigade. Karena disana banyak orang tangguh yang bisa kulawan"

Azazel hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar perkataan Vali karena dia tahu sifat dari muridnya itu, kemudian Leon berkata "Jadi benar kalau para anggota keturunan maou lama akan berusaha mengambil alih kekuasaan yang sedang dipegang oleh para Yondai Maou saat ini, Vali Lucifer?"

"Kau dari keturunan Lucifer?" Tanya Sirzech yang kaget atas perkataan Leon

"Ya aku adalah salah satu keturunan dari maou lama, tapi aku tidak mempunyai tujuan untuk mengambil kekuasaan para Yondai Maou, Lucifer-dono, Serafall-dono. Aku hanya ingin bertarung dengan para orang tangguh di dunia ini" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melihat Leon dan berkata "Dimulai dari kau, Leon-dono"

"Kau masih terlalu dini untuk melawanku bocah, _**Paralyze Bolt**_!" Ucap Leon yang mengeluarkan aura berwarna putih kearah Vali

Vali pun terkena jurus itu dan dia tidak bisa bergerak, kemudian dia membatin 'Kuso, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak'

"_**Shield Blow**_!" Ucap Leon, kemudian dia menghajar wajah Vali dengan tamengnya

Duaakkk

Vali pun terpental, tapi dia berhasil ditangkap oleh sosok seperti monyet. Dan sosok itu berkata "Kau sepertinya dalam keadaan buruk kali ini, Vali"

"Diam kau Bikou" Ucap Vali kepada sosok penolongnya yang bernama Bikou itu, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Leader-sama memanggilmu ke markas, katanya ada anggota baru yang akan dia perkenalkan padamu" Jawab Bikou

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melihat Leon dan Issei "Lain kali aku akan membalas kekalahanku, Leon-dono dan Sekiryuutei… Kau masih sangat lemah, kau tidak pantas menjadi rivalku"

Issei pun murka mendengar perkataan Vali, kemudian dia berniat menyerang Vali dan berkata "Sialan kau, Vali!"

"Tahan Sekiryuutei" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menahan pergerakan Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekuatanmu belum cukup untuk melawan Vali, kau bisa membuat dirimu sendiri terbunuh jika kau ingin menyerangnya sekarang"

"Baiklah Naruto-san" Balas Issei yang hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat Vali dan Bikou melarikan diri

"Jadi rapat ini sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah melepaskan tangan Issei, kemudian dia mendekati jendela ruang rapat dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu minna"

"Tunggu Naruto" Ucap Sirzech, kemudian mendengar itu Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya

"Mau apa kau otouto?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum ingin melihat wajah Sirzech

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf" Jawab Sirzech

"Simpan perkataan maafmu itu, Sirzech" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan membuat suasana disana menjadi tidak enak. Kemudian dia berkata "Apa kau pikir dengan permintaan maafmu akan mengubah semua yang terjadi. Apa kau pikir jika kau minta maaf, aku akan kembali kepada gadis yang sudah berhubungan badan dengan otouto-ku sendiri. Apa kau pikir jika kau minta maaf, aku akan kembali kepada keluarga Gremory dan menjadi iblis kembali… Jawabannya adalah tidak, luka itu sudah terbuka terlalu lebar. Dan kau tahu, luka hati akan sulit untuk disembuhkan bahkan tidak akan bisa. Tidak seperti luka fisik yang bisa kusembuhkan dengan _**Mediarahan**_ dan _**Salvation**_"

[**Wild Card: Helel!**]

Naruto pun kembali mengeluarkan Helel dan terbang keluar, saat diluar dia pun berkata "Kau tahu Sirzech, yang membuatku tidak membunuhmu saat itu adalah karena aku menghormati okaa-san dan otou-san, dan aku menyayangi kau dan Rias sebagai adikku sendiri". Mendengar itu Sirzech dan Rias pun menangis, kemudian dia melihat Grayfia dan berkata "Dan untukmu Grayfia, kalau kau tidak cinta padaku harusnya kau jangan memberikan harapan palsu untukku dan pilihlah Sirzech, karena aku pasti rela melihat saudaraku bahagia. Tapi kau malah melakukan itu, kau membuatku jijik", dan perkataan itu membuat mata Grayfia karena dia belum pernah mendengar Naruto berkata sekasar itu

Naruto pun terbang dan melesat dengan cepat sampai bayangan dia hilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan para anggota rapat, kemudian gadis berambut dark-blue ponytail berkata pada Rias "Buchou… Aku akan mengikutinya"

"Akeno, aku juga ikut" Balas Rias, kemudian Akeno dan Rias mengejar Naruto dengan terbang menggunakan sayap milik mereka masing-masing

Melihat kepergian Naruto, Akeno, dan Rias. Leon pun melihat Sirzech dan Grayfia, kemudian berkata dengan nada lirih "Sepertinya kebencian dalam dirinya terhadap kalian masih besar ya"

"Tentu saja Leon, hidup Naruto itu memang selalu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan juga pengkhianatan" Ucap Azazel yang mendengar perkataan Leon

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Azazel?" Tanya Serafall yang penasaran dengan ucapan Azazel

"Kalian akan tahu sendiri pada akhirnya" Jawab Azazel, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus kulakukan di Grigori"

Melihat Azazel pergi pun Leon berkata pada istrinya "Ayo kita juga pulang tsuma"

"Iya, ayo Iriana-chan" Ucap Lily

Iriana pun melihat Kiba dan berkata "Sampai bertemu lagi Kiba-kun"

Mereka semua pun berpisah dan pergi ke tempat masing-masing. Disisi lain, Naruto sedang berada didepan sebuah rumah berwarna biru tua. Merasakan kehadiran Rias dan Akeno, dia pun membalikkan badannya

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, imouto, Himejima-san" Ucap Naruto, kemudian Rias dan Akeno keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu onii-chan" Jawab Rias yang malu karena ketahuan sedang mengikuti Naruto

"Oh begitu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk dulu. Tidak enak kalau aku membiarkan tamu berada diluar terus, apalagi kalau itu adalah imoutoku sendiri dan queen miliknya"

Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan kartu berwarna biru dan menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu, kemudian mereka masuk ke rumah itu. Setelah didalam, Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno pun disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut blonde yang mirip dengan persona Alice milik Naruto. Tapi dia tidak memakai baju gothic Lolita, melainkan baju maid

"Naruto-sama, Alice tidak tahu kalau Naruto-sama akan pulang hari ini" Ucap gadis maid yang bernama Alice

"Ya, ada masalah besar tadi siang. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan hari disini untung menenangkan pikiranku" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia memperkenalkan Rias dan Akeno "Perkenalkan, Alice. Yang berambut merah adalah imouto angkatku yang bernama Rias Gremory dan gadis yang satu lagi adalah sahabatnya dan queen di peeragenya, Himejima Akeno"

"Salam kenal, Rias-sama, Akeno-sama. Nama saya Alice, maid dirumah ini" Ucap Alice yang memperkenalkan diri kepada Rias dan Akeno

"Salam kenal juga Alice" Balas Rias dan Akeno

"Oh ya, Naruto-sama. Kau ingin Alice masakkan apa?" Tanya Alice

"Ramen miso jumbo boleh. Dan buatkan Rias dan temannya steak dan cake ya" Jawab Naruto

Alice pun pergi ke dapur dan memasak makanan untuk Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno. Kemudian Rias bertanya "Onii-chan, Alice itu sepertinya kekuatan yang kau pakai untuk melawan Katarea tadi"

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti, lebih baik kita makan dulu" Balas Naruto

Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno pun pergi keruang makan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Alice selesai memasakkan makanan untuk mereka. Kemudian dia pergi lagi untuk mengerjakan urusan rumah lainnya

"Onii-chan, kau masih suka sekali makan ramen ya ternyata" Ucap Rias yang melihat Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap

"Tentu saja, di duniaku dulu aku sudah suka dengan ramen" Balas Naruto, kemudian perkataan itu membuat Rias kaget. Menyadari sesuatu, Naruto pun membatin 'Sial, aku keceplosan. Bodoh sekali kau ini, Naruto'

"Apa maksud dengan duniaku dulu,onii-chan?" Tanya Rias dengan nada serius

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok imouto, aku hanya asal bicara saja tadi" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kau ingin tahu kenapa Alice bisa mirip dengan kekuatan yang kupakai saat melawan Katarea kan?". Saat melihat Rias menggangguk, Naruto pun meneruskan "Kekuatan Sacred Gearku itu adalah mengeluarkan sosok yang bisa dipakai untuk bertarung, yang dinamakan Persona. Persona itu ada yang aku dapatkan sendiri atau saat bertemu dengan seseorang seperti misalnya Michael, Gabriel, dan Alice"

"Jadi Naruto-san bisa memanggil Seraph, Michael-san dan Gabriel-san dalam pertarungan?" Tanya Akeno yang sedang memakan makanannya

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Jadi begini, saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Michael atau Gabriel-chan, aku akan mendapatkan kartu seperti ini" Balas Naruto yang mengeluakan sebuah kartu persona dari Sacred Gearnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kartu ini memungkinkan kita memakai kekuatan dari orang yang kita temui, tapi ya tidak sehebat yang aslinya juga sih. Semua persona hanya bisa menggunakan 4 skill, mau sehebat apapun orang yang kita temui. Skill fisik yaitu skill yang memakai senjata atau tangan kosong, contohnya adalah _**God's Hand**_, _**Vorpal Blade**_, dll. Skill magic yang menggunakan sihir elemen dari api atau _**Agi**_, listrik atau _**Zio**_, angin tau _** Garu**_, es atau _**Bufu**_, cahaya atau _**Hama**_, dan kegelapan atau _**Mudo**_. Skill support yang biasa dipakai untuk menyembuhkan, menambah kekuatan serangan, pertahanan atau kecepatan, contohnya _**Diarahan**_, _**Heat Riser**_, _**Salvation**_, dll. Dan skill almighty, skill magic tapi dengan kekuatan serang yang lebih dahsyat dari serangan magic yang biasa, contohnya _**Megidolaon**_ atau _**Morning's Star**_"

"Oh begitu" Ucap Akeno yang sudah mengerti akan kekuatan Sacred Gear Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi bisa kau ceritakan awal mula pertemuanmu dengan Alice, Naruto-san"

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Naruto pun berkata "Sewaktu aku baru mendapatkan kekuatan Sacred Gearku, aku bertemu seorang gadis yang ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya, karena kasihan aku pun menolongnya, dia adalah Alice. Kemudian aku mengajaknya kesini dan aku perbolehkan dia tinggal disini. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Alice mengajukan diri menjadi maid di rumah ini, awalnya aku menolak karena aku sudah mengganggap dia itu keluargaku sendiri. Tapi karena aku juga tidak selalu berada disini, terpaksa aku menjadikannya maid disini. Kemudian aku mendapatkan persona card Alice,sebagai persona keduaku"

"Onii-chan, kau dan Akeno bicara sendirian serius banget sih. Sampai gak sadar aku masih ada disini" Ucap Rias dengan nada cemberut

"Gomen Rias… Tadi Akeno bertanya tentang kekuatan Sacred Gearku dan juga pertemuan pertamaku dengan Alice., jadi aku jawab saja" Jawab Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya "Fuuaah, kenyangnya"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Naruto tibatiba menatap wajah Akeno dengan intens. Merasa diperhatikan, Akeno pun bertanya "Naruto-san, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Sepertinya kau serius sekali menatap wajahku"

"Tidak apa-apa, wajahmu mengingatkanku pada orang yang kucintai dulu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

Melihat Naruto pergi, Rias pun membatin 'Orang yang kucintai dulu… Apakah Grayfia-neesama? Sepetinya bukan, pasti orang yang dimaksud onii-chan ini adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya lebih dari Grayfia-nee"

Disisi lain Naruto sedang berada berada dikebunnya yang dipenuhi oleh bunga lavender yang selalu mengingatkannya kepada Hinata, sosok yang dicintainya dulu sebelum Grayfia dan Hinata juga adalah orang yang mencintai Naruto apa adanya meskipun sejak lama dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi atau Kurama. Naruto pun mengambil 1 tangkai bunga itu, kemudian dia menitikkan air mata

"Hinata… Ternyata sulit untuk melupakanmu, meskipun aku sudah mencintai orang lain tapi aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Dan orang yang kucintai itu mengkhianatiku… Mungkin itu karma bagiku karena telah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu, Hinata" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menitikkan air mata, kemudian dia menghapus air matanya dan berkata "Aku bertemu seseorang yang mengingatkanku pada sosokmu Hinata, tapi aku tidak ingin sakit hati lagi. Lagipula dia pasti akan sedih jika aku mencintainya karena dia mirip dengan sosokmu Hinata"

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mengambil foto Rookie 9 yang berada dikantungnya, dan melihatnya "Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak bertemu mereka. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura-chan, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, dan kau juga teme"

-Di Konoha-

Desa Konoha dalam keadaan siaga,karena pencurian mata Byakugan dari mayat Hinata Hyuga oleh seseorang kemudian orang misterius itu menyerang Konoha demi mencari keberadaan reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra Otsutsuki. Para warga dilarikan oleh Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi ke Sunagakure Setelah itu, Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan Sunshin dan bertemu dengan orang pembuat ulah di Konoha itu

"Baguslah kau sudah datang reinkarnasi Indra. Kalau boleh tahu dimana reinkarnasi Ashura?" Tanya orang itu

"Dia tidak ada disini saat ini" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia mengeluarkan Kusanagi dan mengaktifkan mata Shari-Rinnegan miliknya "Cepat jelaskan, untuk apa kau berada disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengalahkan kedua reinkarnasi dari keturunan saudara kakek moyangku, Otsutsuki Hamura. Tapi sayang reinkarnasi Ashura tidak ada disini" Jawab orang itu, kemudian dia menggunakan mode chakra dojutsunya dan berkata "Dan aku ingin mengetes kekuatan mataku ini. Ayo kita buktikan mata Shari-Rinneganmu itu atau mata Tenseiganku ini yang lebih kuat"

'Tenseigan… Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang mata itu, aku harus berhati-hati melawannya' Batin Sasuke yang sudah memasuki mode bertarungnya, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah namamu? Aku Uchiha Sasuke"

'Seorang Uchiha, menarik' Batin orang itu, kemudian dia membalas "Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri, salam kenal"

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Di Konoha situasi sedang buruk karena disana sedang diserang oleh orang keturunan dari saudara Otsutsuki Hagoromo atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Rikudou Sannin yaitu Otsutsuki Toneri yang sedang menggunakan dojutsu matanya Tenseigan, dan dihadapannya reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan Rinne-Sharingan yang diberikan oleh Hagoromo saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 melawan Uchiha Madara dan Otsutsuki Hagoromo

"Kenapa kau menyerang desa kami, apa salah desa kami padamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Aku Cuma ingin mengalahkan reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra, karena aku kagum kalian bisa mengalahkan Kaguya yang kekuatannya sudah menyerupai dewa" Jawab Toneri

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menyerang Toneri dengan jutsu _**Katon**_ andalannya

"_**Doton: Doryuuheki**_!" Kemudian muncul dinding batu yang mulai melindungi tubuh Toneri

Duuaaarrr

Sasuke pun melihat dinding batu yang dibuat Toneri dan membatin 'Cih, dia menggunakan jutsu _**Doton**_ untuk menahan jutsu katonku'

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disana, ayo cepat kesini dan hadapi aku" Ucap Toneri, melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya masih menganalisa kemampuannya. Dia pun berkata "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku mulai saja duluan, _**Gudoudama**_!"

'APAAA! Dia mempunyai _** Gudoudama**_, ini akan semakin sulit. Apalagi tidak ada dobe yang mempunyai _**Senjutsu**_' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia menghindar serangan _**Gudoudama**_ dari Toneri

"Kenapa Uchiha-san, kenapa kau tidak gunakan kekuatan matamu itu?" Tanya Toneri dengan nada malas, kemudian dia men-nonaktifkan mode chakra Tenseigannya

"Sebenarnya dojutsu apa yang kau pakai itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Tenseigan?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat mata Toneri

"Tenseigan adalah penggabungan dari Byakugan legendaris yang disegel oleh leluhurku, Otsutsuki Hamura dan Byakugan yang dimiliki oleh anggota klan Hyuga" Jawab Toneri

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Kemudian dia berkata "Jangan-jangan, kau adalah pelaku dari pencurian mata Hinata. Iya kan?"

"Memang benar, akulah yang mencuri mata itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengambil mata adiknya, Hanabi Hyuga tapi aku merasakan kekuatan mata Hinata jauh lebih besar daripada dia. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil matanya" Jawab Toneri

"Kau… Beraninya kau mencuri mata gadis yang dicintai sahabatku" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin, kemudian aura ungu mulai muncul ditubuhnya dan membentuk sosok monster yang memegang sebuah panah ditangan kanannya dan Yata Mirror di tangan kirinya "_**Susanoo**_!"

'Jadi itu yang dinamakan Susano'o atau pertahanan terkuat klan Uchiha, menarik' Batin Toneri saat melihat _**Susanoo **_milik Sasuke

"Rasakan ini, _**Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi**_" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan panah yang diselimuti _** Amaterasu**_ dari _**Susanoo **_miliknya

"_**Gudoudama**_!" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia mengeluarkan _**Gudoudama**_miliknya untuk menahan jutsu Sasuke. Kemudian dia berkata "Menyerahlah, kau tahu kan kalau _**Gudoudama **_bisa menahan semua serangan ninjutsu"

'Keparat… Andai saja kau disini, dobe" Batin Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyerang Toneri

Disisi lain Naruto yang masih berada ditaman dibelakang rumahnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke, kemudian dia membatin 'Teme… Kenapa denganmu, aku harap kau tidak apa-apa disana"

"Sekarang giliranku, _**Yoton: Roringu Yugan**_" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia membuat bola lava yang terus berputar seperti bola dan mengarah ke Sasuke

"_**Gakido**_!" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia menghisap jurus _**Yoton**_ itu dengan salah satu jutsu Rinnegan, kemudian dia menggunakan jutsunya

'Aku lupa Rinnegan punya kemampuan itu' Batin Toneri yang melihat jutsunya dihisap oleh Sasuke

"Kau sudah lihat Toneri… Jangan meremehkan Rinnegan milikku" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit arogan

Toneri pun menyeringai dan berkata "Jadi begitu…". Kemudian dia mengaktifkan mode chakranya dan berkata "Aku akan tunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya mata ini"

'Apa yang dia buat itu?' Batin Sasuke saat dia membentuk chakra ditangan kanannya menjadi sebuah pedang. Melihat itu, Sasuke mengubah _**Susanoo**_ miliknya ke mode _**Perfect Susanoo**_ yang tamengnya sudah digantikan oleh Katana yang besar dan Yata Mirror masih berada di tangan Kirinya "Ayo kita buktikan pedang siapa yang paling kuat, _**Susanoo Sword **_milikku atau pedang mode chakramu itu"

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan pedangku ini" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia berkata "Asal kau tahu saja ya… Pedang ini kekuatannya sangat besar dan aku bahkan bisa memotong bulan dengan ini"

'Apaaa! Memotong bulan, orang macam apa dia ini sebenarnya' Batin Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui kekuatan pedang Toneri itu, kemudian dia berlari kearah Toneri dan berkata "Aku tidak peduli… Yang jelas aku akan mengalakanmu karena kau telah mencuri mata milik Hinata dan kau juga telah menghancurkan tempat yang sudah aku janjikan untuk aku lindungi oleh temanku"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu" Balas Toneri, kemudian dia berlari kearah Sasuke

"TONERIIII!"

"SASUKEEE!"

Boooommmm

Terjadi ledakan karena benturan dari kekuatan pedang mode chakra Tenseigan Toneri dan juga _**Susanoo Sword**_ milik Sasuke. Saat ledakan itu selesai, terlihatlah Sasuke dan Toneri yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh, tapi beberapa menit kemudian Toneri jatuh dalam posisi terduduk sambil memegang dadanya

"Sepertinya aku yang menang Toneri" Ucap Sasuke

"Kau yakin sekali, Uchiha Sasuke" Balas Toneri yang menyeringai dengan licik

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian

Oooekkk

Sasuke pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan roboh ke tanah dan membatin 'Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?'

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia membuat pedang kembali dengan chakranya dan berkata "Saatnya kau untuk mati, Uchiha Sasuke"

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" Ucap seseorang yang menyelamatkan Sasuke dan mementalkan Toneri, kemudian dia membawa Sasuke pergi

"Brengsek… Siapa orang yang berani menyelamatkannya?" Ucap Toneri yang murka karena dia gagal untuk membunuh Sasuke, kemudian dia mengingat chakra orang yang menolong Sasuke dan membatin 'Dasar orang tua sialan, sudah mati tapi masih saja menggagalkan rencanaku. Awas kau, Rikudou Sannin'

"_**Raiton: Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Kakashi yang baru datang dan menyerang Toneri dengan jurus _**Raiton**_ miliknya yang serupa dengan summon Ninkennya kearah Toneri

"_**Gudoudama**_!" Ucap Toneri, kemudian _**Gudoudama **_milik Toneri berhasil menahan jutsu _**Raiton **_milik Kakashi, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian terlambat, aku sudah membereskan dia"

"_**Kagemane no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Shikamaru yang menggunakan jurus bayangannya untuk menahan Toneri

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_!" Balas Toneri, kemudian dia pergi dengan Sunshin

"Cih, sial. Dia berhasil lolos, Hokage-sama" Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah menghentikan jutsunya

"Iya, kau benar Shikamaru" Balas Kakashi, kemudian dia melihat Ino dan berkata "Apa kau bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Sasuke, Ino?"

"Maaf Hokage-sama, aku tidak merasakan tekanan chakranya sama sekali" Balas Ino, kemudia dia melanjutkan "Tadi aku merasakan tekanan chakranya saat melawan orang itu, tapi tiba-tiba tekanan chakranya hilang secara tibatiba"

Mendengar itu, Sakura pun menangis dan berkata "Pertama Naruto, sekarang Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau mengambil mereka berdua, Kami-sama"

Sai yang mendengar itu pun berkata "Jangan khawatir Sakura, pasti kita bisa menemukan mereka"

'Aku harap kau benar Sai' Batin Kakashi saat mendengar perkataan dari muridnya dulu

Disisi lain, di tempat dimensi buatan Rikudou Sannin… Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dia sedikit kaget sebab luka yang dideritanya karena Toneri sudah sembuh dan anehnya lagi dia sedang tidak ada di Konoha saat ini

'Dimana ini? Kenapa aku tidak berada di Konoha? Kenapa luka dari serangan Toneri sudah sembuh? Dan siapa yang menyembuhkanku' Batin Sasuke yang bertanya-tanya terhadap keanehan yang dia terima

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sasuke

Sasuke pun kaget saat melihat orang itu dan berkata "Hn, Rikudou… Jadi kau yang menyelamatkanku"

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu" Balas Hagoromo

"Arigatou, telah menyelamatkanku" Ucap Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau ini reinkarnasi putraku, jadi tentu saja aku akan menolongmu" Balas Hagoromo

"Boleh aku tanya padamu, kenapa keturunan saudaramu berniat meengalahkanku dan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dia ingin membunuh kalian berdua dan mengambil kekuatan kalian untuk membebaskan ibuku" Jawab Hagoromo

"Tapi kenapa dia ingin membebaskan Kaguya, bukannya leluhurnya itu bertugas menjaga Kaguya supaya dia tidak bisa lepas kembali?" Tanya Sasuke

"Setelah kematian Hamura, para keturunannya memiliki penglihatan lain akan misinya untuk menjaga Kaguya di bulan. Mereka iri pada kita yang bisa hidup bebas di bumi sedangkan mereka terkekang di bulan karena tugas untuk menjaga segel Kaguya. Dan lahirlah Toneri yang berniat untuk membebaskan Kaguya dan menghancurkan bumi, kemudian dia akan menjadikan semua Shinobi menjadi budak para anggota klan Otsutsuki yang akan turun dari bulan dengan cara menjatuhkan bulan ke bumi" Jawab Hagoromo

"Itu gila, menjatuhkan bulan ke bumi. Bumi bisa hancur" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada marah

"Aku tahu, tapi dia tidak akan berhasil jika dia tidak memiliki kekuatan Ashura dan Indra pada dirimu dan Naruto" Balas Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Makanya itu aku ingin mengirimmu ke tempat Naruto, untuk menyembunyikan kalian dari Toneri"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus memyembunyikanku. Aku harus menghentikan dia" Ucap Sasuke

"Dengan apa?" Tanya Hagoromo dengan nada marah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bukanlah aku, Madara, Hashirama atau Naruto yang mepunyai kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_. Kau hanya mempunyai mata kebanggaanmu dan Rinnegan saja, apa kau pikir itu sudah cukup. Itu belum cukup Sasuke, dan aku tidak mungkin terus menyelamatkanmu dari dia. Karena aku ini telah mati dan aku telah melanggar peraturan dari Shinigami dua kali untuk pergi membantu kalian. Pertama saat kalian melawan Madara, yang kedua sekarang ini aku menyelamatkanmu dari Toneri"

"Gomen" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah aku mau, lagipula aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan si dobe itu"

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menghilangkan semua kekuatanmu termasuk Shari-Rinnegan milikmu" Ucap Hagoromo

"Apaaa!" Teriak Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Yang benar saja, lalu aku bertarung dengan apa?"

"Sacred Gear" Jawab Hagoromo

"Apa itu Sacred Gear?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sacred Gear adalah anugerah yang diberikan oleh tuhan di dunia sana untuk membantu kehidupan manusia. Dan ada juga Sacred Gear yang disebut 13 Longinus yang katanya kekuatannya bisa membunuh tuhan" Jawab Hagoromo

"Omong kosong, untuk apa tuhan membuat alat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dunia disana memang gila" Potong Sasuke

"Memang, tapi lupakan itu. Di dunia itu bukan hanya manusia saja yang kau temui. Ada iblis yang dipimpin oleh Yondai Maou yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Astaroth, dan Falbium Asmodeus. Malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang Gubenur malaikat jatuh yang bernama Azazel, kau bisa meminta dibuatkan Sacred Gear oleh dia karena tuhan yang bertugas membuat Sacred Gear telah mati setelah memberikan Sacred Gear terakhir kepada Naruto. Dan malaikat yang dipimpin Seraph bernama Michael" Lanjut Hagoromo

"Hn, Rikudou… Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu semua?" Tanya Sasuke

"Meskipun chakra milik Naruto telah hilang tapi tetap saja kekuatan Ashura ditubuhnya masih ada. Jadi aku tahu semua hal yang diketahui oleh Naruto" Jawab Hagoromo

"Souka, kalau begitu aku harus mencari orang bernama Azazel itu kan setelah sampai di dunia itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya…" Jawab Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan Tapi waspadalah pada iblis liar yang berkeliaran disana. Kau belum kuat untuk melawan mereka"

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan Hagoromo, kemudian dia berkata "Bisa kau kirim aku sekarang kesana, aku tidak sabar untuk mencari si dobe itu"

"Sasuke, saat kau disana… Tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali ke duniamu, jadi kau akan selamanya berada disana" Ucap Hagoromo

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Karena saat di Konoha, aku merasa seperti sahabat yang tidak berguna. Bahkan saat dia sedih atas meninggalnya Hinata, aku malah tidak bisa menghiburnya" Balas Sasuke dengan mantap

Sasuke pun dikirim oleh Hagoromo ke Kuoh dan Sasuke sedikit kaget saat melihat gaya berpakaian orang-orang disana semua berbeda dengan gaya berpakaian para Shinboi atau Kunoichi di tempatnya

'Tempat ini terlihat lebih modern dari pada di Konoha' Batin Sasuke yang sedang melihat keadaan di Kuoh

Kemudian ada anak kecil yang berkata "Lihat ibu, gaya pakaian orang itu aneh"

"Iya, kau benar sayang" Balas ibu dari anak kecil itu

Sasuke pun mengertakkan gigi-ginya karena kesal dengan omongan dua orang itu, kemudian dia membatin 'Sabar Sasuke, jangan lampiaskan emosimu dan membuatmu menarik perhatian orang-orang disini'. Sasuke pun pergi dari tempat itu dan berkata "Dimana aku mencari apartemen yang murah untuk tinggal'

"**Bagaimana kalau kau tanya gadis berkacamata itu**" Ucap seseorang yang berada di dalam pikiran Sasuke

'Siapa kau, kenapa kau berada dipikiranku?' Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran karena ada orang yang bicara lewat pikirannya

"**Aku Otsutsuki Indra bodoh, apa kau lupa**" Jawab sosok yang mengaku bernama Indra itu

'Jangan bercanda, kau itu kan sudah mati lama sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau ada ditubuhku?" Tanya Sasuke

"**Eksistensiku memang tidak ada, tapi jiwa dan kekuatanku akan tetap bersamamu karena kau adalah reinkarnasiku, Uchiha Sasuke**" Jawab Indra

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah aku akan bertanya kepada dia"

Sasuke pun menghampiri gadis itu dan berkata "Permisi nona, bisa aku bertanya kepadamu?"

"Tentu saja tuan…" Balas gadis itu

"Uchiha Sasuke, itu namaku" Ucap Sasuke yang memotong perkataan gadis yang belum mengetahui namanya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apakah kau tahu tempat apartemen yang murah di kota ini"

"Ah, kau pendatang ya. Didekat toko buku di ujung sana, ada apartemen yang lumayan murah. Kau cari saja disana Sasuke-san" Balas gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah toko buku di ujung jalan

"Ah, terima kasih nona" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Omong-omong nama nona siapa? Soalnya aku baru saja sampai disini dan kenal dengan anda"

"Nama saya Sona Shitori, salam kenal Sasuke-san" Balas gadis yang ternyata adalah Sona, adik dari Serafall Leviathan

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sona-san" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia pergi kearah yang ditunjukkan Sona

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kaichou" Panggil seseorang pada Sona yang masih berdiri ditempat itu

"Kau lama sekali Tsubaki!" Bentak Sona pada quennya, Tsubaki Shinra

"Gomen…" Balas Tsubaki, kemudian dia menyeringai jahat dan berkata "Pemuda tadi siapa Kaichou, pacarmu kah?"

"Dia bukan pacarku, dia Cuma pendatang baru yang baru datang ke kota ini" Jawab Sona, tapi wajah meronanya karena melihat wajah tampan Sasuke pun terlihat oleh Tsubaki

"Sepertinya bunga musim semi sudah bermekaran dihatimu, Kaichou" Goda Tsubaki

"Tsubaki!" Teriak Sona, kemudian dia mengejar Tsubaki yang menggodanya tadi dan berkata "Awas kau ya"

Dirumah Naruto, tepatnya di taman bunga lavender milik Naruto. Ada seseorang yang bicara dengan Naruto dipikirannya

"**Naruto, aku merasakan aura milik Indra**" Ucap orang itu

'Maksudnya Sasuke juga berada disini, Ashura?' Tanya Naruto

"**Ya…**" Balas orang bernama Ashura itu

'Tapi bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini?' Tanya Naruto

"**Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang penting aku tahu kalau dia dikirim kesini oleh ayahku karena kalah bertarung dengan seseorang yang berniat membebaskan Kaguya kembali**" Jawab Ashura

'Kalau begitu aku harus menemukan dia terlebih dahulu sebelum ada iblis yang menjadikan dia sebagai anggota peeragenya' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis karena dia tahu sahabatnya sudah berada di dunia yang sama dengannya

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Masked Man

Naruto masih memikirkan kemungkinan dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, sesuai dengan perkataan Ashura padanya. Kemudian dia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Rias yang masuk ke dalam pekarangan bunga lavender yang selalu dia rahasiakan, bahkan dari Leon dan Lily sekalipun karena pintu ke tempat itu selalu dipasang segel yang dijaga oleh persona miliknya, Valkyrie yang sedang dia nonaktifkan saat ini

"Onii-chan, kau ada disini ya ternyata" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melihat pekarangan bunga milik Naruto. Dan dia pun berkata "Waaahh… Sugoi, bunga-bunganya cantik sekali. Tapi apa tidak aneh seorang laki-laki menanam bunga-bunga seperti ini"

"Aku menanam dan menjaga bunga-bunga ini karena aku ingin memberikan penghormatan pada gadis yang dulu kucintai, imouto" Balas Naruto

"Emangnya siapa gadis itu, onii-chan?" Tanya Rias

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah gadis terberani, terbaik, dan tercantik yang pernag aku temui" Jawab Naruto

"Dan dimana dia sekarang onii-chan?" Tanya Rias yang menyadari raut wajah kakaknya berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih

"Dia sudah berada diatas sana Rias, bersama tuhan dan para Yondai Maou yang gugur saat Great War" Jawab Naruto yang memberikan senyuman palsu pada Rias, yang entah kenapa mengingatkan diri Rias pada sosok Akeno

"Jadi dia sudah meninggal" Ucap Rias, dan Naruto menggangguk pelan. Kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Maaf aku sudah menanyakan hal ini onii-chan"

"Tidak apa-apa kok imouto" Ucap Naruto yang mengacak-ngacak rambut crimson milik Rias

"Onii-chan! Jangan acak-acak rambutku, aku butuh waktu lama untuk merapikannya tahu" Bentak Rias dengan nada cemberut

"Gomen imouto" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosanya yang membuat Rias bertambah kesal, kemudian Naruto berkata "Oh ya Rias, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau mau mendengarkan kan?"

"Tentu saja onii-chan" Jawab Rias

"Apa kau ingat cerita ninja yang sering kuceritakan padamu saat kau masih kecil?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja onii-chan, aku kan sangat suka cerita itu. Apalagi tokoh utama di cerita itu sifatnya mirip dengan kakak. Apalagi sifat fanatiknya pada ramen, hahahaha" Jawab Rias dengan tertawa keras dan membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihat perilaku imoutonya

"Sebenarnya itu memang cerita tentang aku" Ucap Naruto, Rias yang mendengar itu pun kaget setengah mati. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah tahu kan tentang seorang anak Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage dengan istrinya, ya itu adalah aku. Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan juga Uzumaki Kushina. Hidupku dulu sewaktu kecil seperti neraka, aku selalu dipukuli, dihina, dan dilempar batu hanya karena adanya Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku. Tapi aku beruntung mempunyai sensei yang bernama Umino Iruka, dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan banyak lagi yang mulai mengakui keberadaanku, dan puncaknya saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Pain yang menghancurkan tempat tinggalku, Konohagakure dan juga berhasil melawan makhluk yang mempunyai kekuatan sebesar dewa, Uchiha Madara dan Kaguya Otsutsuki saat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Kau tahu gadis yang bernama Hinata itu, dialah yang sudah berbuat baik padaku bahkan sebelum Iruka-sensei belum mengakuiku dan itu karena aku menyelamatkan dia dari orang-orang yang berniat mengganggunya, padahal aku kalah dari mereka"

Rias pun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya tadi, kemudian Naruto meneruskan ceritanya "Dulu aku pikir dia itu aneh, kau tahu. Bayangkan saja, setiap dia bertemu padaku dia selalu gugup, wajahnya memerah, dan selalu pingsan jika aku menatapnya terlalu serius"

'Kakak itu memang tidak peka, pantas saja dia tidak menyadari perasaan Leviathan-sama kepadanya' Batin Rias saat mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Dulu aku menyukai gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Tapi sayangya dia mencintai sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sih tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi setiap aku mencoba mendekati Sakura dan aku bertemu Hinata, aku selalu melihat ekspresi kecewa di matanya. Aku yang melihat itu hatiku merasa sakit sendiri dan mulai mencintai Hinata, apalagi saat dia mengatakan cinta padaku saat dia menolongku dari Pain" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang terus memberontak keluar dari kedua mata saphirenya. Dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku berniat ingin menjawab pernyataan cinta Hinata saat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat, tapi kejadian terjadi sebaliknya. Hinata yang terjerat _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_, chakranya dihisap habis oleh Kaguya dan otomatis membunuhnya secara instan"

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia bisa meninggal onii-chan?" Tanya Rias yang juga sudah menghapus air matanya yang keluar terus-menerus setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Ya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian Naruto berkata "Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah melupakannya… Tapi dia muncul di mimpiku dan bilang aku harus mencari cinta yang lain, makanya itu aku mencintai Grayfia yang menurutku ada sosok dia yang mengingatkanku pada Hinata. Tapi dia mengkhianatiku dan karena itu aku belum percaya lagi pada yang namanya cinta"

"Onii-chan tidak boleh begitu. Kau tahu Leviathan-sama mencintaimu dari dulu" Ucap Rias, kemudian Naruto kaget mendengar bahwa Serafall dari dulu mempunyai rasa cinta terhadap Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "Bahkan saat Leviathan-sama tahu kau dikhianati oleh Grayfia-neesama dan membuatmu pergi dari dunia bawah, dia melampiaskan segala amarahnya kepada Grayfia-neesama untuk menduduki tahta Maou Leviathan dan nyaris membuat Grayfia-neesama mati. Dan itu dilakukan untuk siapa? Dia melakukan itu semua untukmu, onii-chan"

"Terima kasih Rias, saat bicara denganmu aku mulai bisa bangkit dan menatap masa depan. Kau memang benar, aku harus mencoba membuka hatiku untuk orang lain" Ucap Naruto, kemudian Rias pun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan Naruto pun membatin 'Terutama Serafall, Gabriel, dan mungkin juga… Akeno"

Rias pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Oh ya onii-chan, aku pulang dulu ya. Pasti para peerageku, terutama Issei-kun mencari diriku"

Disisi lain di markas Khaos Brigade, semua anggota Khaos Brigade sedang berkumpul didalam rapat dibawah pimpinan Ophis, sang Infinite Dragon. Disana juga ada Vali, Bikou, pemimpin Hero Faction yang bernama Cao Cao, dan yang lain-lain

"Jadi, aku dengar rencana invasi kita ke dalam rapat para pemimpin 4 fraksi gagal ya?" Tanya sang gadis loli berambut hitam yang bernama Ophis dengan nama Ophis

"Iya…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maaf leader-sama, kami gagal. Bahkan Katarea terbunuh di tangan Uzumaki Naruto"

'Uzumaki Naruto, ini sangat menarik. Aku yakin dia akan senang saat dirinya bertemu dengan orang bernama Naruto ini' Batin Ophis yang menyeringai tipis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku membawa kalian kemari bukan. Aku ingin meperkenalkan seorang anggota baru. Silahkan masuk"

Kemudian muncul seorang pemuda berambut spike berwarna putih dan memakai topeng Kitsune, dan dia berkata "Halo kalian semua, aku belum bisa memberitahukan nama asliku pada kalian sekarang. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Shinobi"

"Jadi Shinobi-san, apa tujuanmu bergabung dengan Khaos Brigade?" Tanya Cao-Cao

"Aku ingin membunuh dan membalaskan dendamku pada Sirzech Lucifer dan Grayfia Lucifuge"

Vali terlihat ingin bertarung melawan orang itu, kemudian Ophis melarangnya "Jika kau masih ingin hidup lebih lama, kau jangan bertindak gegabah untuk melawannya Vali. Bahkan kekuatannya saja setara denganku"

"Oh ya Shinobi, aku punya misi untukmu" Ucap Ophis

"Apa itu leader-sama?" Tanya Shinobi

"Aku ingin kau membunuh Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno" Jawab Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau harus ingat. Bahwa Rias adalah adik orang yang sangat kau benci, Shinobi"

"Aku tahu itu leader-sama" Balas Shinobi, kemudian dia berkata "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Shinobi pun menghilang disertai dengan kilatan berwarna abu-abu, kemudian Cao-Cao pun berkata "Kau memilih orang yang tepat, Ophis"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Cao-Cao" Balas Ophis

Naruto pun memberi ucapan selamat tinggal pada Rias dan Akeno yang pamit pada dirinya. Dia pun mandi dan disaat mandinya dia menangis karena masih mengingat tentang kematian Hinata, bahkan Alice yang mendengarnya agak kasihan padanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai baju

Ashura kemudian merasakan sesuatu dan berkata "**Naruto, aku merasakan ada kekuatan jahat yang ingin menyerang imoutonya dan queen miliknya**"

"Maksudnya, Rias dan Akeno dalam bahaya saat ini Ashura?" Tanya Naruto

"**Dia belum menampakkan diri, tapi kita harus cepat kesana. Sebelum dia bertindak**" Jawab Ashura

[**Wild Card: Helel**!]

Naruto pun menggunakan Persona Helelnya dan terbang menjauh dari rumahnya, kemudian dia berkata "Bimbing jalannya, Ashura"

"**Tentu saja Naruto, aku akan memakai kekuatan sensorik milikku untuk mencari mereka**"

'Arigatou Ashura' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk Ashura

Di lain tempat Shinobi berlari dengan cepat untuk menemukan Rias dan Akeno, kemudian dia menemukan mereka di jalan yang sedang sepi. Dan dia pun langsung mengeluarkan satu kunai ke arah Akeno dan Rias

"_**Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" Kemudian kunai itu berubah menjadi banyak dan melesat kearah Rias dan Akeno

"_**Power of Destruction**_!" Teriak Rias, kemudian dia mengeluarkan skill andalannya dari tangan kirinya

"_**Holy Lightning**_!" Ucap Akeno, kemudian dia menggunakan skill turunan dari ayahnya, Baraqiel ke kunai-kunai itu

Booooommmm

"Menarik sekali Himejima-san, Gremory-san. Kalian sungguh hebat bisa menahan seranganku. Let's go wild!" Ucap Shinobi yang muncul dengan kilatan berwarna kuning, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan mata saphirenya berubah menjadi mata katak dan pigmen yang berwarna merah disisi matanya

"Buchou, hati-hati. Dia menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_, seperti yang dipunyai Koneko-chan" Ucap Akeno

"Apaaa! Dia bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_, ini akan semakin sulit Akeno" Balas Rias

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui _**Senjutsu**_, kalau begitu hadapi _**Sennin Mode **_milikku ini" Ucap Shinobi, kemudian dia melemparkan kunai bermata tiga ke hadapan Akeno

"Menghindar Akeno" Perintah Rias yang melihat kunai itu melesat ke Akeno dengan cepat

"Baik buchou" Balas Akeno yang sudah menghindari kunai itu dengan cepat

'Bodoh…' Batin Shinobi sambil menyeringai, kemudian dia menghilang dengan cepat disertai dengan kilat berwarna abu-abu. Setelah itu dia muncul di sebelah Akeno dengan memegang kunainya dan terlihat ada bola berwarna biru ditangannya "_**Senpou: Rasengan**_!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh" Teriak Akeno yang perutnya terkena serangan Shinobi dan terlempar kesebuah rumah

Boooommmm

"Akeeennnooo!" Teriak Rias yang melihat queennya dengan mudah dikalahkan

Ditempat lain, Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan diberitahu oleh Ashura "_**Naruto, kau bisa lebih cepat. Musuh imoutomu itu bisa menggunakan Hiraishin **_**dan**_** Rasengan**_"

"Apaaa! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya pada ucapan Ashura

"**Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus cepat kesana sebelum dia gunakan jurus itu**" Jawab Ashura, dan Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya

Disisi lain Rias pun menatap tajam Shinobi dan berkata "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang perlu kau tahu kau harus membayar kelakuan kakakmu" Jawab Shinobi

"Kakakku yang mana, Uzumaki Naruto atau Sirzech Lucifer?" Tanya Rias dengan nada bingung

"Sirzech Lucifer" Jawab Shinobi

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Sirzech-niisan. Kau balaskan saja dendammu pada dia, aku tidak peduli" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia menuju tempat Akeno dan bertanya kepadanya "Kau tidak apa-apa Akeno?"

"Aku baik-baik saja buchou" Jawab Akeno dengan nada lemah

"Beraninya kau mengabaikan aku, Gremory sialan!" Teriak Shinobi, kemudian dia melempar tiga Fuma Shuriken dan berkata "_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**_!"

Ketiga Fuma Shuriken itu berubah menjadi banyak, kemudian Akeno berkata "Buchou, benda-benda itu sedang mengarah kesini"

"Aku tau Akeno" Balas Rias yang menatap shuriken itu dengan tatapan horror

Kemudian Naruto yang sudah berada diatas Rias dan Akeno, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu persona Ashura dari cincin yang merupakan sumber kekuatan Sacred Gearnya

"Ashura, aku pinjam kekuatanmu sebentar" Ucap Naruto

"**Tentu saja, selama yang kau mau Naruto**" Balas Ashura

[**Arcana Change: Sun**]

[**Wild Card: Asura**]

Naruto pun turun dengan cepat kebawah dan menggunakan skillnya "_**Marukukaja**_!"

Boooommmm

Kemudian terlihatlah persona Asura yang semua tangannya sudah berhasil menangkap 6 Fuma Shuriken yang dilemparkan Shinobi. Rias pun yang melihat itu berkata dengan nada riang "Onii-chan, kau datang"

"Hn…" Balas Naruto singkat, kemudian dia melihat Shinobi dan berkata "Siapa kau, kenapa kau menyerang Rias. Dan kenapa kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan itu?"

"Namaku kau tidak perlu tahu, Uzumaki Naruto-san yang rumornya bisa mengalahkan Katarea. Dan aku menyerang gadis itu untuk membalas kakaknya, Sirzech Lucifer dan juga istrinya, Grayfia Lucifuge" Balas Shinobi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kekuatan ini adalah hadiah dari Ophis-sama untukku"

'Ophis, sang Infinite Dragon. Rival dari Great Red, kenapa dia bisa mempunyai kekuatanku yang diambil Great Red' Batin Naruto saat melihat Shinobi yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan _**Ninjutsu**_ miliknya dulu bahkan juga _**Senjutsu**_. Kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau ingin membalas dendam pada mereka?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" Balas Shinobi dengan nada dingin. Kemudian setelah durasi _**Sannin Mode**_ miliknya habis, kemudian dia berkata "Sepertinya durasi _**Sannin Mode **_milikku sudah habis, sepertinya aku harus memberikan hadiah pada kalian"

Naruto pun melihat ditangan Shinobi sudah terbentuk sebuah bola yang semakin membesar dan membentuk sebuah shuriken yang besar 'Jurus itu kan…'. Kemudian dia berteriak pada Rias dan Akeno "Kalian berdua cepat menyingkir dari sini!"

"Terlambat! _** Futon: Rasenshuriken**_!" Teriak Shinobi, kemudian dia melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken**_ ke arah Rias, Akeno, dan Rias

"Sial, aku tidak mempunyai skill _**Resist Wind **_atau _**Absorb Wind**_. Aku terpaksa hanya menggunakan jurus ini, _**Marukukaja**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memperkuat pertahanannya sedangkan Rias dan Akeno sudah menghindar karena mereka mengikuti perintah Naruto

Booooommmm

"Arrrrgggghhh" Teriak Naruto yang terkena efek dari jurus _**Rasenshuriken**_, kemudian dia membatin 'Sial, syaraf di tanganku serasa mau putus. Aku lupa aku sudah bukan Jinchuuriki Kurama lagi'

"Onii-channn! / Naruto-san!" Teriak Rias dan Akeno yang melihat Naruto memegang tangannya yang terluka parah

"Kau hebat juga bisa bertahan dari jurus itu, terlebih kau bukan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi lagi" Ucap Shinobi, kemudian dia bergumam "Sampai bertemu lagi otou-san. Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendammu pada okaa-san dan Sirzech. Dan aku minta maaf pada kau karena telah melukaimu, tapi itu karena kau mencoba untuk menghalangiku membunuh Rias Gremory"

Naruto pun kaget saat dia mendengar gumaman Shinobi, kemudian dia membatin 'Kenapa dia memanggilku dan Grayfia otou-san dan okaa-san, bahkan aku tidak pernah mempunyai anak dari Grayfia'

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Shinobi, kemudian dia menghilang disertai dengan kilatan berwarna abu-abu

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Rias, kemudian dia menghampiri Naruto dan berkata "Ka..Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi kau mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak" Ucap Rias

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak mau karena luka sialan ini, aku harus menjadi iblis kembali dan bertemu dengan mereka" Bentak Naruto

"Onii-chan jahat, aku kan Cuma khawatir padamu. Aku tidak ada alasan untuk mengubahmu kembali menjadi iblis" Ucap Rias sambil menangis

"Gomen Rias" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku hanya kesal. Orang itu mempunyai kekuatan milikku yang seharusnya sudah hilang, dan paling gilanya lagi dia memanggilku dan Grayfia otou-san dan okaa-san"

"Jadi dia itu anakmu onii-chan?" Tanya Rias dengan nada tidak percaya

"Aku tidak tahu, seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan Grayfia" Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar, kemudian dia bergegas pergi dan mencoba mengeluarkan persona Helel miliknya, tapi tangan kanannnya terasa sangat sakit dan dia pun berteriak "Aaaarrrrrrgggghhh"

"Onii-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rias

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Damn, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bersikap bodoh untuk menahan _**Rasenshuriken**_. Apalagi dulu saat masih menjadi Jinchuuriki Kurama, aku pernah merasakan efeknya saat melawan Kakuzu"

"Biar aku saja yang mengobatinya di apartemenku buchou" Ucap Akeno

"Jangan bercanda, Himejima-san. Aku ini laki-laki, mana bisa kau main mengajakku ke apartemenmu begitu saja" Bantah Naruto

"Itu benar Akeno" Ucap Rias

"Aku mohon Naruto-san, selain aku ingin mengobatimu. Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu padamu, sesuatu hal yang tergolong private" Pinta Akeno

'Mungkin dia ingin bertanya tentang Baraqiel' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah, bombing jalannya Himejima-san"

"Panggil saja Akeno, Naruto-san" Ucap Akeno yang sudah melilit luka Naruto dengan perban supaya darahnya tidak keluar terlalu banyak

"Oh ya Akeno, kau jangan macam-macam dengan onii-chanku ya. Nanti kau dibekukan oleh Leviathan-sama" Ucap Rias yang entah kenapa membuat pipi Akeno memiliki rona merah, kemudian dia pergi dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi

"Dasar menyebalkan kau buchou!" Teriak Akeno, kemudian dia membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan membawa Naruto bersamanya

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sedang keluar dari apartemennya dan berniat untuk mencari sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh, Azazel untuk dibuatkan Sacred Gear. Tapi selama beberapa jam, dia belum menemukan petunjuk untuk menemukan Azazel

"Sial, dimana aku akan menemukan Azazel itu. Ini akan sulit untuk mencarinya jika aku kurang informasi tentang dunia ini" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayamnya dengan emosi

"**Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi reinkarnasiku, sigh**" Sindir Indra

"Apa maksudmu Indra. Asal kau tahu saja ya… Aku ini Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha terhebat setelah Madara yang Sharingannya mampu mencapai level Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan Rinne-Sharingan dari Rikudou Sannin. Harusnya kau bangga aku adalah reinkarnasi dirimu" Balas Sasuke yang tidak terima atas ucapan Indra

"**Ya, ya, ya. Tapi mana mata keramatmu itu? Bukannya kekuatan matamu itu sudah hilang**" Sindir Indra dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam seribu bahasa, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Tapi aku bangga, reinkarnasi diriku dan Ashura yang sekarang tidak bermusuhan seperti para pendahulunya. Contohnya seperti Madara dan Hashirama**"

"Hn, arigatou Indra" Ucap Sasuke

"**Coba kau cari di danau itu, sepertinya ada orang disana. Dan aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari dia**" Perintah Indra

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia pergi ke danau itu dan melihat orang yang sedang memancing namun tidak pernah mendapatkan ikan

"Orang itu yang merasakan kedatangan Sasuke pun berkata "Hmm, anak muda. Ada yang bisa orang tua ini bantu?"

"Hn… Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Siapa orang itu kalau boleh aku tahu?" Tanya orang itu

"Hn, namanya adalah Azazel" Jawab Sasuke

Bwooossshhh

Tiba-tiba orang itu mengeluarkan sayap berwarna hitamnya yang terdiri dari 6 pasang, kemudian dia membalas "Kau mencari orang yang tepat nak. Aku adalah Azazel, Gubernur malaikat jatuh dan pemimpin dari Grigori"

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 6: Shinobi True Name

Azazel sudah mengeluarkan sayapnya, karena dia merasa ada aura kuat ditubuh Sasuke. Dia pun menatap dengan tatapan mata yang sangat menusuk kea rah Sasuke, tapi karena Sasuke pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya dia sepertinya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi didalam hatinya, dia merasa takut kalau Azazel menyerangnya, apalagi kekuatan **_Rinne-Sharingan_** miliknya telah hilang

"Mau apa kau mencariku disini? Kau ingin mengajakku bertarung rupanya" Ucap Azazel yang masih menatap dengan tajam mata Sasuke

"Hn, aku tidak ada kepentingan untuk itu" Balas Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, kemudian dia berkata "Emangnya kenapa kau berfikir aku kesini untuk melawanmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, pasti kau anggota Khaos Brigade kan. Aku merasakan aura dari dewa Indra di dirimu. Dewa Indra merupakan sekutu dari Khaos Brigade" Ucap Azazel yang sudah melemparkan satu [**Light Spear**]

'Apa itu?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian karena refleksnya yang kuat. Dia bergulingke kanan dan berhasil menghindari [**Light Spear**] itu

Boooooommmm

'Serangan yang gila, untung aku bisa menghindar tadi' Batin Sasuke saat menghindari [**Light Spear**] milik Azazel yang membuat ledakan kecil

"**Untung refleksmu masih kuat, Sasuke. Tapi lain kali waspadalah, dia bukan orang sembarangan**" Ucap Indra

"Ya, aku tahu" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Tunggu dulu, Azazel. Aku kesini untuk meminta tolong padamu"

"Kau pasti bercanda, kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja, HAH!" Teriak Azazel, kemudian dia membuat banyak [**Light Spear**] di tangannya

Melihat itu, Sasuke pun kaget dan membatin 'Sial, aku tidak bisa menghindar kalau begini'. Kemudian saat Azazel hendak menyerang Sasuke dengan [**Light Spear**] miliknya, Sasuke pun berkata "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Huh…" Ucap Azazel dengan nada bingung karena pemuda didepannya itu mengenal Naruto. Dan dia pun menghilangkan [**Light Spear**] miliknya

"Aku sahabat Naruto, aku datang ke dimensi ini untuk menemuinya" Ucap Sasuke

"Kau pasti bohong" Balas Azazel, kemudian dia melihat mata Sasuke yang menunjukkan keseriusan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Kenapa kau punya aura dari sekutu Khaos Brigade, musuh kami?"

"Ini bukan kekuatan dewa seperti yang kau kira" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ini kekuatan dari leluhur kami, Otsutsuki Hagoromo yang diberikan kepada diriku dan Naruto karena kami adalah reinkarnasi 2 putranya, Otsutsuki Ashura dan Otsutsuki Indra"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu" Ucap Azazel, kemudian dia menghilangkan sayapnya. Kemudian dia berkata "Jadi ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin dibuatkan Sacred Gear" Jawab Sasuke

"Emangnya, apa alasanmu untuk dibuatkan Sacred Gear?" Tanya Azazel

"Kekuatan ninjaku semuanya hilang saat aku dikirim kesini… Termasuk **_Doujutsu_** terkuat milikku, **_Rinne-Sharingan_**. Jadi aku butuh kekuatan baru untuk bertahan hidup disini" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan juga mengikuti kemanapun arah kaki Naruto melangkah. Mengetahui dirinya, aku yakin sekarang dia ingin mewujudkan kedamaian didunia ini"

"Baiklah, karena tujuanmu mulia. Aku akan membuatkanmu sebuah Sacred Gear, tapi aku butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya" Ucap Azazel

"Hn, arigatou Azazel. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke apartemenku dulu" Balas Sasuke

"Tunggu!" Ucap Azazel

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu" Balas Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kau beritahu siapa namamu dan juga kenapa kau tahu kalau aku kenal dengan Naruto?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian dia berkata "Dan aku tahu kau kenal dengan Naruto dari Hagoromo-jiji yang bisa melihat apa saja yang dialami Naruto. Karena jiwa anak bungsunya, Ashura berada didalam dirinya. Sedangkan aku mempunyai jiwa anak sulungnya, Indra"

"Jadi kau juga tahu tentang pengkhianatan yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Azazel

"Pengkhianatan apa?" Balas Sasuke yang bingung dengan ucapan Azazel

'Jadi seseorang yang bernama Hagoromo itu belum memberitahukan kisah Naruto yang dikhianati oleh Grayfia. Syukurlah, kalau dia tahu nanti dia akan pergunakan [**Sacred Gear**] miliknya untuk mencoba untuk mencari dan membunuh Grayfia di Underworld' Batin Azazel, kemudian dia membalas "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pulang sekarang Sasuke"

"Hn…" Cuma itulah kata-kata terakhir Sasuke, sebelum dia meninggalkan sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu untuk kembali berkutat ke pancingannya

Di markas Khaos Brigade, Shinobi pun kembali dari misinya yang gagal karena dihalangi oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia pergi kekamarnya dan mengganti baju, dan dia membuka terlihatlah wajah asli Shinobi yang mempunyai rambut spike seperti Naruto dan berwarna abu-abu, dan wajah dan mata sapphire milik Naruto. Kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar

Tokkk

Tokkk

Tokkk

"Shinobi-kun, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya seseorang gadis dari luar kamar Shinobi

"Hn, silahkan Haruka-chan" Jawab Shinobi

Gadis yang bernama Haruka itu kemudian masuk ke kamar Shinobi dan berkata "Jadi Menma-kun, misimu berhasil atau gagal?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Menma disini, Haruka-chan" Ucap Menma dengan nada marah(AN: Mulai saat ini, saya akan memanggil Shinobi dengan nama Menma. Karena itu adalah nama aslinya)

"Maaf, tapi aku telah terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu Menma-kun" Balas Haruka

"Ya sudahlah, aku maafkan. Tapi kau kesini cuma ingin bertanya itu saja?" Tanya Menma

"Tidak juga" Jawab Haruka, dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Karena aku lihat setelah kau menjalankan misi itu, kau jadi berbeda. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam misi itu?"

"Aku hanya sedang kesal" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Coba kau pikir. Kenapa ayahku itu ingin melindungi si Gremory itu, sudah jelas-jelas kakaknya dan ibuku mengkhianatinya. Dan aku terpaksa menyakitinya, karena dia menghalangi pekerjaanku"

"Dan kau menyesal dengan perbuatanmu sendiri?" Tanya Haruka

"Tidak akan pernah. Kau tahu kan aku ini adalah tipe orang yang ambisius, apapun keinginanku harus aku dapatkan. Dan keinginanku untuk membunuh Rias Gremory, dan dia menghalangiku dan melindunginya" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada dingin "Siapapun yang menghalangi tujuanku, harus mati. Tidak peduli dia itu adalah keluargaku sendiri"

"Menma-kun… Tolong kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu, kau sudah berubah menjadi monster berhati dingin. Bahkan kau tidak peduli jika orang yang kau serang adalah orang yang tidak bersalah. Kumohon hentikan ini dan lepaskan dendammu itu" Ucap Haruka

"Kau sebut aku monster…" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia mencekik leher Haruka dengan kuat dan berkata "Jadi kau ingin melawan keinginanku, melawan usahaku. Kau pikir kau bisa apa hah, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Haruka. Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang jika aku mau"

"Me..Menma-kun, tolong lepaskan. Sakit" Ucap Haruka yang hampir kesusahan untuk bernafas

Menma pun melepaskan cekikannya dan berkata "Ini peringatan untukmu Haruka. Jika kau berusaha menghalangi usahaku untuk balas dendam pada dua orang biadab itu dan seluruh anggota keluarga mereka. Aku sendiri yang akan mencabut nyawamu"

"Baik Menma-kun" Balas Haruka, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Menma sambil menangis dan membatin 'Kau sudah berubah Menma-kun'

Kemudian Menma pun sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Haruka, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa aku tadi melukai Haruka-chan. Apa benar, dendam telah mengubahku menjadi monster?'

"Jadi kau sudah ragu dengan dendammu Menma?" Ucap seseorang gadis loli berambut hitam yang masuk ke kamar Menma

"Tentu saja tidak, Ophis-sama. Tapi kau lihat, karena dendam itu aku hampir membunuh gadis yang aku sukai" Balas Menma

"Kau harus sadar siapa dirimu Menma. Kau adalah Uzumaki Menma, pembalas dendam sejati. Tujuanmu untuk membalas dendam pada Sirzech, Grayfia, dan semua anggota keluarga Gremory" Ucap Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Buat hidup mereka hancur, sehancur-hancurnya Menma. Itu adalah tujuanku memberikan kekuatan pada dirimu, untuk membalas dendam ke pengkhianat itu"

"Kau benar Ophis-sama, aku adalah Uzumaki Menma aka Shinobi. Aku adalah pembalas dendam sejati. Dan semua yang menghalangiku, harus mati ditanganku" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia membatin 'Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Haruka-chan nanti' 'Bagus… Dengan ini dia tidak akan berkhianat dariku' Batin Ophis, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Menma

Di apartemen Akeno, Naruto yang tangannya sudah diobati dan diperban oleh Akeno bersiap mengambil jaketnya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Akeno masuk ke kamar tempat dia mengobati Naruto dan juga membawa sepiring makanan

"Ara, ara. Naruto-san mau kemana?" Ucap Akeno yang melihat Naruto bersiap pergi dari apartemen Akeno

"Oh, aku mau pulang. Arigatou telah menolongku" Balas Naruto

"Tunggu dulu Naruto-san. Kau tidak mau makan dulu, aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu lho" Ucap Akeno

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Himejima-san. Bukannya aku menolak, tapi kan tangan kananku masih sakit. Jadi aku tidak bisa makan dengan benar kalau memegang sendok saja, tanganku sudah kesakitan" Balas Naruto

"Ara, ara. Jadi Naruto-san minta aku suapi fufufufu" Ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda

"Bukan begitu maksudku" Balas Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah

"Sudah duduk dulu, Naruto-san" Perintah Akeno, kemudian dia pun duduk dan Akeno duduk disebelahnya. Setelah itu dia memajukan sendok yang sudah berisi makanan kearah mulut Naruto dan berkata "Buka mulutmu, Naruto-san"

Naruto pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan makanan buatan Akeno mengalir dalam tenggorokannya, kemudian Akeno berkata "Bagaimana… Enak kan?"

"Enak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya Himejima-san…"

"Akeno… Panggil aku Akeno saja" Potong Akeno

"Ya, Akeno… Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kan?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian Akeno menggangguk. Melihat itu, Naruto pun berkata dengan serius "Kau ingin bertanya tentang Baraqiel kan?"

Wajah Akeno pun sedikit mengeras saat mendengar nama Baraqiel, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa… Kenapa dia memintamu melindungiku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk orang tua melindungi anaknya sendiri kan? Kalau aku mempunyai anak, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" Jawab Naruto

"Dia bukan otou-sanku!" Teriak Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah yang membuat ibuku mati dan aku dibuang oleh klan Himejima karena memiliki ayah seorang malaikat jatuh"

"Akeno, kau harus tahu satu hal" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pedang adalah benda untuk membunuh orang, tapi yang bersalah adalah orang yang memakainya"

"Maksudnya…" Ucap Akeno dengan nada bingung

"Pedang jika tidak digunakan, apakah dia bisa membunuh orang?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian Akeno menggeleng. Naruto pun menjelaskan perkataannya tadi "Pedang akan bisa membunuh orang jika pedang itu dipakai seseorang untuk membunuh seseorang. Jadi intinya, yang salah disini adalah orang yang membunuh ibumu, bukan ayahmu. Kau pasti tahu, karena temanmu Yuuto Kiba juga mengalami hal ini. Dia selalu membenci pedang **_Excalibur_**, padahal yang salah adalah Valper Galilei"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku yang dibuang klanku karena memiliki ayah seorang malaikat jatuh?" Tanya Akeno

"Berarti pemimpin di klanmu itu yang bodoh. Harusnya, jika kau anggota klan mereka. Mereka tidak akan memandang status, keturunan, dan lain-lain. Dan mereka harusnya menjaga kesatuan dan menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan anggota klan mereka. Itulah arti sebenarnya sebuah klan" Jawab Naruto

'Jadi… Kebencianku pada otou-san tidak berdasar ya' Batin Akeno, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada lirih "Sepertinya kebencianku pada otou-sanku sudah keterlaluan ya"

"Memang, tapi aku bangga. Kau sudah bisa melepaskan kebencianmu pada ayahmu" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi apa otou-sanku tidak akan marah padaku?" Tanya Akeno

"Kau aneh Akeno. Kalau dia marah padamu, untuk apa dia memintaku untuk menolongmu" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kau menolongku karena permintaan ayahku, bukan secara tulus?" Tanya Akeno dengan nada lirih

"Sebenarnya aku bilang pada ayahmu, aku bisa saja menolak permintaannya. Tapi saat melihat kau akan diserang Kokabiel, aku memutuskan untuk membantu kau. Bukan demi permintaan Baraqiel, tapi untuk keselamatanmu" Jawab Naruto

Cuppp

Akeno pun mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto yang kaget pun berkata "A..Akeno, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu tentu saja, Naruto-kun" Jawab Akeno secara blak-blakan, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada menggoda "Ara, ara. Apa kau ingin aku cium dibibir Naruto-kun fufufufu?"

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya? Pertama dia menyuapiku, kedua dia mencium pipiku, dan ketiga dia memanggilku dengan suffiks-kun. Ada apa dengan dia Kami-sama?'

Saat Naruto mengucapkan kata Kami-sama, kepala Akeno serasa terbakar, kemudian dia berkata "Tadi Naruto-kun berkata apa, kenapa kepalaku jadi seperti terbakar"

'Aku lupa kalau Akeno itu iblis, pantas saja kepalanya kesakitan seperti itu saat aku berkata kata itu' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tidak apa-apa kok Akeno"

"Oh ya Naruto-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu lagi padamu?" Tanya Akeno

"Hah… Boleh kok, katakan saja" Jawab Naruto

"Jurus yang tadi melukai Naruto-san, apa kau sudah pernah mengetahui jurus yang tadi menyerang kita itu? Aku dan bucho belum pernah mendengar jurus itu" Tanya Akeno

"Itu namanya **_Futon: Rasenshuriken_**. Jurus elemen angin yang diubah bentuknya menjadi seperti shuriken, yang biasa disebut juga senjata ninja. Serangan itu sangat kuat, versi biasanya bahkan bisa memotong-motong syaraf dalam korbannya apalagi kalau ditambah dengan chakra **_Senjutsu_**. Versi kuatnya__**_Futon: Chou-Oodama Rasenshuriken_** bahkan bisa membunuh musuhnya secara langsung dan mampu menghancurkan sebuah gunung. Aku tahu sekali jurus itu karena aku adalah penciptanya" Jawab Naruto

"Kau adalah pencipta jurus mematikan itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno untuk memastikan

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya lagi, karena kekuatan untuk memakainya sudah diambil oleh seseorang" Jawab Naruto

"Oh.. Begitu" Ucap Akeno, kemudian dia berkata "Naruto-kun, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan penyerang kita barusan?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menatap tajam mata Akeno dan berkata "Akeno… Apa kau mencurigaiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Balas Akeno, kemudian dia berkata "Aku hanya penasaran… Kau bilang pada buchou, dia itu anakmu"

"Aku juga belum tahu, aku juga kaget saat dia bergumam dan memanggilku otou-san" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memakai jaket putihnya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Akeno"

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun" Balas Akeno, dan Naruto pun keluar dari rumah Akeno

Di Underworld, tepatnya di Mansion keluarga Gremory. Grayfia Lucifuge yang sedang ditaman dan merenungkan pertemuan dia dan suaminya dengan Naruto pun kepalanya terasa sakit dan pingsan ditempat. Kemudian dia dibawa oleh Sirzech ke kamarnya, saat sedang pingsan itu Grayfia mulai mengingat anak bergaya rambut seperti Naruto tapi warnanya abu-abu

"Nee, okaa-san. Kenapa tou-san tidak tinggal sama kita disini. Kata obaa-chan sm ojii-chan, ayah dulu tinggal disini" Ucap anak berambut abu-abu itu

"Tou-sanmu itusedang berpetualang ke suatu tempat, Menma-kun. Dia itu memang selalu seperti itu" Jawab Grayfia

"Oooh… Aku pikir tou-san tidak ikut tinggal disini karena dia tidak menyayangi kita" Ucap anak bernama Menma itu dengan nada lirih

"Hushhh" Ucap Grayfia sambil menutup mulut putranya dengan telunjuknya, kemudian dia berkata "Tou-sanmu itu sangat menyayangi kita. Jadi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi ya"

"Ha'I okaa-san. Gomen, karena sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak" Balas Menma

"Oh ya, ini sudah malam. Okaa-san kedalam dulu ya, untuk membuatkan makanan untuk yang lain" Ucap Grayfia dan dia bersiap masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Gremory. Tapi sebelum masuk, dia mendengar sebuah suara

Brukkkk

"Menmaaa!" Teriak Grayfia yang melihat anaknya sudah ada ditangan seorang pria yang membawa pedang besar dibelakangnya dan seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil disebelahnya, kemudian dia berteriak "Lepaskan anakku!"

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa. Anak ini bisa menjadi asset bagus untuk kami" Ucap perempuan bertubuh kecil itu

"Apa maksudmu asset, apa yang kau inginkan dari putraku?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada marah

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kekuatan yang kucuri dari seseorang pada anak ini. Aku rasa dia cocok dengan kekuatan yang akan kuberikan" Jawab perempuan itu

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menjadikan putraku menjadi kelinci percobaan kalian!" Teriak Grayfia yang sudah diselimuti oleh kekuatan _**Demonic Power**_, kemudian dia membuat seluruh taman itu diselimuti es dan berkata "Matilah!"

Duaaaaarrrr

Saat serangan itu selesai, betapa terkejutnya Grayfia saat melihat perempuan itu tidak terluka sama sekali saat terkena serangannya, kemudian perempuan itu berkata "Terlalu lemah untuk ukuran ratu terkuat di Underworld…"

Sringgg

Perempuan tadi pun menghilang dengan cepat, dan Grayfia yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Cepatnya…'

Duaaaarrr

Grayfia pun terlempar ketembok oleh serangan perempuan tadi yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan terjatuh. Saat mencoba bangkit, lehernya dicekik oleh orang itu. Perempuan tadidia pun berkata "Bagaimana rasanya, Grayfia Lucifuge sang The Strongest Queen terkalahkan seperti ini?"

"Uhuk, uhuk. Lepaskan putraku" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas karena cekikan perempuan tadi sangat kuat

"Kenapa harus aku lepaskan, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku" Balas perempuan itu

"Bicara apa kau ini, uhuk… uhuk…?" Tanya Grayfia

Gadis itu melepaskan cekikannya pada Grayfia, tapi Grayfia masih belum bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Kemudian gadis itu berkata "Jangan pura-pura, aku bisa membaca isi hatimu. Anak itu adalah anak harammu dari seseorang yang sangat kau kecewakan kan? Kenapa kau melindunginya, kalau kau membiarkannya kan kau bisa menikah dengan Maou Lucifer itu"

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' Batin Grayfia yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar ucapan itu, kemudian dia mengumpulkan Demonic Powernya sampai maksimal danberkata "Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu. Yang penting adalah kau menahan putraku, jadi aku tidak akan biarkan kau membawa putraku hidup-hidup"

"Keras kepala sekali kau ini" Ucap perempuan itu sebelum membanting Grayfia ke tanah, kemudian dia berkata "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ingatanmu tentang anakmu, Grayfia-san. Dan jalani hidup barumu tanpa anakmu dan selalu dipenuhi penderitaan. Dan seluruh orang di kediaman ini akan melupakan putramu"

"Tidaaaakkk, jangan lakukan itu. Tolong! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Teriak Grayfia, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Tapi sebelum dua orang itu membawa Menma pergi, Grayfia pun membatin sebelum pingsan 'Gomen Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita. Dan gomen Menma-kun, karena okaa-san selalu berbohong tentang keberadaan tou-sanmu"

Setelah itu Grayfia ditemukan pingsan oleh Sirzech dan dibawa ke kamarnya. Setelah bangun, dia pun sudah lupa akan segela hal tentang Menma, baik penampilannya, sikapnya, dan lain-lain bahkan semua orang yang ada dikediaman itu tidak ada yang mengingat tentang Menma sama sekali. Grayfia pun bangun dari sadarnya, dan setelah mengingat hal itu dia pun menangis

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Note: Sebelum baca chapter ini, baca dulu chapter 6 yang udah direpost ya

Chapter 7: Naruto's Secret Past

Di sebuah taman didalam mansion klan Gremory, terlihatlah Grayfia yang sedang melamuni kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam dan kembali mendapatkan ingatannya tentang anaknya yang terlupakan, Menma. Kemudian wajah mulus Grayfia teraliri aliran air yang keluar dari matanya

'Kenapa aku bisa melupakan putraku sendiri semudah itu?' Pikir Grayfia dalam hati, kemudian dia dipeluk oleh anaknya yang lain yang bernama Millicas

"Okaa-sama kenapa melamun sendirian disini?" Tanya Millicas

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Millicas-kun" Jawab Grayfia yang mulai mengeluarkan senyum palsunya kea rah putra semata wayangnya dengan Sirzech itu

'Katanya tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa okaa-sama menangis? Aneh sekali' Pikir Millicas

"Oh ya Millicas-kun, kau sudah belajar belum?" Tanya Grayfia yang mulai mengalihkan alur pembicaraan

"Belum, okaa-sama" Jawab Millicas yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin

"Kau ini… Sebagai anak dari seorang Maou Lucifer, kau itu jangan malas. Kau harus banyak belajar dan belajar banyak hal. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan belajar" Perintah Grayfia yang sudah masuk ke mode maidnya

"Ha'I okaa-sama" Ucap Millicas, kemudian dia pergi sambil menghela nafas dan membatin 'Huft, menyesal aku menanyakan hal tadi sama okaa-sama. Pertanyaanku tidak dijawab, eh malah aku yang dimarahi'

'Kenapa ya, aku selalu berfikiran kalau sifat Menma-kun dan Millicas-kun tertukar. Padahal yang ayahnya malas dan paling susah disuruh belajar itu adalah ayah dari Menma-kun' Batin Grayfia yang melihat anaknya masuk ke dalam kamar

Dilain tempat, Naruto sudah sampai di Kyoto dan dia berniat untuk menemui Kurama. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kesana karena takut nanti mereka malah akan bertengkar disana, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus pergi kesana karena hanya Kurama yang bisa menyembuhkan luka ditangannya secara total. Karena kekuatan penyembuhan dari bijuu masih berfungsi selama ini. Lima belas menit berjalan, Naruto pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Kurama dan istrinya, Yasaka

Tokk

Tokk

Tokk

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Yasaka. Kemudian dia membuka pintu dan tersenyum saat melihat sahabat dari suaminya sedang ada didepan pintu dan berkata "Naruto-kun, tumben kau datang kesini tanpa menghubungi Kurama-kun terlebih dulu?"

"Maaf Yasaka, kalau aku datang tanpa member kabar dulu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Apa suamimu itu ada?"

"Ada… Dia ada didalam" Jawab Yasaka, kemudian dia berkata "Silahkan masuk"

"Arigatou" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia masuk ke dalam. Saat melihat Kurama, Naruto pun menyapanya "Yo! Kurama"

"Hn, gaki" Ucap Kurama dengan nada bingung karena tumben sekali dia tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan bola bulu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tumben kau kesini tidak menghubungiku dulu?"

"Kurama, bisa kita bicara empat mata saja?" Pinta Naruto

"Tentu" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia berkata pada Yasaka "Tsuma… Kau bisa pergi dulu. Ada hal penting yang aku ingin bicarakan dengannya"

"Tentu anata. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, keluar" Ucap Yasaka yang pergi keluar rumah dan melihat-lihat komunitas Youkainya

"Nah, berhubung Yasaka sudah pergi. Bisa kau bicarakan hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan gaki?" Tanya Kurama. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menunjukkan luka bekas pertarungannya dengan Menma aka Shinobi, kemudian Kurama berteriak "Ya ampun gaki, darimana kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini?"

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh, nanti Yasaka bisa mendengarnya. Pasti dia masih ada didekat rumah" Ucap Naruto

"Iya, iya, maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini gaki?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada yang sudah lebih tenang

"Aku terkena jurus milikku sendiri, _**Futon: Rasenshuriken**_" Jawab Naruto

"Jurus yang sering kau keluarkan saat melawan Madara, Obito, dan Kaguya itu?" Tanya Kurama. Belum Naruto menjawab, Kurama sudah melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa bisa kau menggunakan jurus itu, setahuku kekuatan chakramu sudah hilang dan terlebih lagi jurus itu mengenaimu sendiri lagi"

"Makanya, kalau ada orang yang ingin bicara didengarkan dulu dan jangan terus dipotong!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah emosi melihat Kurama dari tadi selalu memberikan kesimpulan seenaknya, kemudian dia membalas "Lagipula yang menggunakan bukan aku, tapi orang lain"

"Orang lain… Tapi siapa dia?" Tanya Kurama

"Entahlah, dia belum memberitahukan namanya padaku. Tapi yang aku heran, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku yang diambil oleh Great Red. Aku tahu dia mendapatkan itu dari Ophis, tapi apakah Great Red bisa memberikan kekuatan itu sebegitu-mudahnya pada Ophis yang merupakan rivalnya?" Pikir Naruto

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Kurama dikirim ke Dimensional Gap dan bertemu dengan Great Red dan juga orang yang sudah dikenal Naruto dari dunianya dulu yaitu Otsutsuki Hagoromo aka Rikudou Sannin yang sedang menunggu mereka dari dulu

"Great Red, kenapa kau membawa kami kesini? Dan kenapa Rikudou-jiji bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu Naruto" Jawab Great Red

"Apa itu Great Red?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga kekuatan yang kau berikan padaku. Ophis berhasil mencurinya" Jawab Great Red

"Jadi yang dia katakana benar. Tapi… Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, Great Red?" Tanya Naruto

"Ophis menantangku bertarung, dan aku melawannya dan menang. Tapi ternyata, itu cuma jebakan, salah satu rekan Ophis yang bernama Euclid dia berhasil mencuri kekuatan itu dan memberikannya ke Ophis. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia tahu tempatku menaruh kekuatanmu itu, tapi dia berhasil mencurinya dan memberikannya pada seorang anak… Putramu" Jawab Great Red

"Jangan bercanda… Dia tidak mungkin anakku, apalagi kalau dari Grayfia" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya

"Itu benar Naruto… Lagipula, genmu memang ada di anak itu. Kalau dia bukan anakmu, mungkin tubuhnya sudah hancur saat diinjeksikan kekuatan itu oleh Ophis" Balas Great Red

"Jadi aku punya musuh yang ternyata adalah anakku dengan kekuatan penuh milikku yang kau ambil, Great Red. Bagus sekali" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sarkastik

Great Red pun tidak menjawab, tapi Hagoromo pun berucap "Tidak sepenuhnya, Naruto. Dia tidak memiliki chakra Kurama dan kekuatan Ashura didalam dirinya, apa kau lupa?"

"Aku tahu jiji… Tapi akan sulit untuk mengalahkannya, apalagi aku bukan Jinchuriiki lagi dan kekuatanku sekarang terbatas. Berbeda dengan anakku itu, walaupun dia bukan jinchuuriki tapi tepat saja dia adalah anggota dari klan Uzumaki yang mempunyai kapasitas chakra yang besar dan life force yang tinggi. Ini akan sulit" Balas Naruto

"Aku tahu itu, makanya itu aku masih memberikan kekuatan Ashura pada dirimu" Ucap Hagoromo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Untuk membuka persona **Asura** di Sacred Gearmu ke level yang lebih tinggi, **Asura True Form**. Sama seperti para ancestor pemilik kekuatan Persona sebelumnya yaitu Minato Arisato yang bisa membuat persona **Orpheus** miliknya menjadi bentuk **Orpheus Telos** dan juga Seta Souji yang bisa membuat persona **Izanagi **miliknya ke bentuk **Izanagi-no-Okami**" Ucap Hagoromo

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu hal ini. Bukannya Sacred Gear [**Wild Card**] ini baru dibuat pertama kali oleh Kami-sama… Tapi kenapa ada yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan persona ini selain aku?" Tanya Naruto

"Biar aku yang jelaskan" Ucap Great Red, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memang itu pertama kali dibuat oleh Kami-sama. Tapi konsepnya sudah ada dari dulu dan dibuat oleh seorang bernama Igor. Kalau tidak salah, Igor ini selalu memilih 1 orang terpilih dari semua persona-user. Dan itulah pemilik Wild Card. Yang baru kukenal dari antara semua pemilik Wild Card ini adalah Tatsuya Suou, Minato Arisato, Seta Souji, dan Aigis" Jawab Great Red, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak seperti kau… Mereka mendapatkan persona yang mereka punya untuk membentuk persona baru yang lebih kuat dan tangguh"

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas penjelasannya Great Red" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Apa aku bisa melawan dia. Maksudku, dia anakku kan? Apakah pantas sebagai ayah yang baik aku melawan anakku sendiri. Meskipun aku belum yakin dia itu benar-benar anakku setelah apa yang dilakukan Grayfia. Tapi ikatan yang kualami dengannya sama dengan ikatanku dengan tou-chan"

Plukkk

Naruto pun melihat Kurama yang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan dan berkata "Aku tahu, Naruto tapi kedamaian dunia ini sedang dipertaruhkan. Hanya kita yang bisa melawannya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang ninja selain pemilik asli kekuatan itu. Apa aku benar? Kita tidak bisa terus mengharapkan bantuan orang lain"

"Arigatou Kurama, aku akan selalu mengingat kata-katamu dengan sebaik-baiknya" Ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa kembali ke dunia kalian. Aku akan terus membantu kalian semampuku" Ucap Great Red

"Jaga putraku baik-baik, Naruto" Ucap Hagoromo

Kemudian pandangan Naruto dan Kurama menjadi gelap, dan mereka kaget karena saat terbangun mereka sudah berada dimeja makan yang tadi mereka gunakan sebagai tempat bicara, sebelum dipanggil oleh Great Red dan Hagoromo. Naruto pun lebih kaget, karena tangannya yang harusnya ingin minta disembuhkan oleh Kurama malah sudah sembuh dengan sempurna

"Hei, kau kenapa gaki?" Tanya Kurama

"Kau ingat… Tadi kan aku menunjukkan tanganku yang terluka, sebenarnya aku ingin minta disembuhkan olehmu. Tapi kenapa sudah sembuh ya?" Balas Naruto dengan nada bingung

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Setahuku aku belum apa-apakan tanganmu" Jawab Kurama

"**Aku yang menyembuhkanmu Naruto, jangan kaget begitu**" Ucap Ashura yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto

"Kalau kau bisa menyembuhkanku, kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkanku dari tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan kesal

"**Aku juga baru mendapatkan kekuatan itu saat kau bicara dengan Great Red dan otou-sama**" Jawab Ashura

[**Ashura Learned Skill: Mediarahan]**

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan skill _**Mediarahan**_, Ashura?" Tanya Naruto

"**Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Tapi jurus baruku ini bisa berguna jika kita melawan dia lagi**" Jawab Ashura

"Kau benar, Ashura" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Kurama "Hei Kurama. Aku pulang dulu ya, ada suatu yang harus aku urus"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan" Balas Kurama

Naruto pun pergi dengan menggunakan persona Phoenix miliknya dan dia pun menuju Akademi Kuoh untuk menemui Rias. Di ruangan klub penelitian hal gaib, Rias pun sedang bersantai tapi dia sedang mempersiapkan diri karena di Underworld ada rating game yang harus dilakukannya. Dan lawannya adalah Sona, yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya

"Buchou, apa kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan tim Sona-kaichou?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang sedan memoles pedangnya, yang bernama Yuuto Kiba

"Aku belum tahu, tapi lanjutkan saja latihanmu Kiba" Perintah Rias yang sedang duduk sambil meminum tehnya

"Baiklah buchou" Balas Kiba

Tokk

Tokk

Tokk

"Buchou, aku buka pintu dulu ya. Sepertinya ada tamu" Ucap Akeno yang sedang duduk disebelah Rias

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, maaf merepotkanmu Akeno" Balas Rias

"Tidak masalah" Ucap Akeno, kemudian dia membuka pintunya. Setelah mengetahui Naruto yang mengetuk pintu pun tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dan berkata dengan nada menggoda "Ara, ara Naruto-kun. Kau datang menemuiku karena kangen padaku ya fufufufu"

"Oh, tidak juga. Aku Cuma sedang ingin bertemu dengan Rias" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang malu karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Akeno

Semua yang melihat itu pun menahan gelak tawa saat melihat Akeno yang malu sendiri dihadapan Naruto, kecuali Issei yang sudah pingsan dengan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dari hidungnya dan berharap kalau dia yang dipeluk oleh Akeno

"Aku disini, onii-chan" Ucap Rias yang sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Baguslah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menghampiri Rias dan berkata "Rias… Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Bantuan apa onii-chan?" Tanya Rias

"Kau bisa kan membawaku ke dunia bawah" Jawab Naruto, dan perkataannya itu membuat Rias dan para anggota peeragenya kaget. Meskipun pada dasarnya Rias senang karena dengan ini Naruto bisa bertemu dengan okaa-sama dan otou-samanya

"Naruto-san… Emangnya tidak apa-apa, kalau pergi ke dunia bawah. Terlebih kau itu wakil ketua dari fraksi manusia? Tanya Kiba

"Jangan khawatir Yuuto-san. Fraksi kami tidak akan melakukan penyerangan ke fraksi iblis karena masalah kecil seperti ini, lagipula fraksi kami itu netral. Jadi kami tidak memihak siapapun, kami hanya memihak pihak yang benar" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi onii-chan, kenapa kau mau pergi ke dunia bawah?" Tanya Rias yang penasaran dengan permintaan Naruto, karena pada awalnya Naruto tidak mau masuk ke dunia bawah karena statusnya sebagai manusia

"Oh… Aku Cuma ingin mengambil barang yang kutitip pada Ajuka dulu sekalian bertemu dengan otou-sama dan okaa-sama. Sudah saatnya aku menemui mereka" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah, onii-chan. Tapi tolong, kau tetap berada didekat lingkaran teleportasiku ya. Jadi aku bisa menteleportasi kau juga" Ucap Rias

"Aku mengerti" Balas Naruto

Rias pun mengeluarkan lingkaran teleportasinya dan menggunakannya untuk menteleport dia dan Naruto dari ruang penelitian hal gaib ke dunia bawah. Kemudian mereka terbawa oleh lingkaran sihir itu dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di dunia bawah

"Nah, Rias. Kau pulanglah, dan bilang pada otou-sama dan okaa-sama kalau aku akan mampir kesana. Aku akan ke tempat Ajuka dulu" Ucap Naruto

"Ha'I, onii-chan" Balas Rias, kemudian dia pergi kea rah mansion klan Gremory

Naruto pun berjalan ke rumah Ajuka. Saat sudah sampai disana, dia pun melihat rumah Ajuka dan membatin 'Keadaan rumah Ajuka masih sama seperti 18 tahun silam'

"Berhenti disana!" Teriak seseorang knight berarmor hitam dan diikuti para temannya. Kemudian mereka membentuk pola lingkaran dan mengepung Naruto

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto

"Harusnya kami yang tanya seperti itu. Kenapa ada manusia sepertimu yang mencoba menerobos rumah Ajuka-sama" Ucap salah satu knight itu. Belum menjawab, Naruto sudah akan diserang oleh para knight itu dari segala arah

'Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain' Batin Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan persona card dari Sacred Gearnya

[**Arcana Change: Emperor!**]

[**Wild Card: King Frost!**]

Muncullah sosok besar memegang tongkat dari dalam tubuh Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "_**Mabufula**_!"

Duaaarrr

Para knight itu terlempar setelah terkena serangan es yang mengenai mereka semua sampai menabrak pohon, kemudian salah satu dari knight itu berkata "Dia tangguh juga"

"Kau benar" Balas temannya yang juga terbaring disekitarnya

"Ada apa ini!" Teriak Ajuka yang baru datang dan melihat taman rumahnya hancur dan para knight miliknya sudah pada terkapar dengan nada marah, kemudian dia berkata pada salah satu knightnya "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Dia… Ajuka-sama" Ucap knight itu sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih setia mengaktifkan persona King Frostnya

"Yo Ajuka, lama tidak berjumpa" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosanya

"Na..Naruto" Ucap Ajuka yang kaget saat mendapati sahabatnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya

"Kau kenal dengannya, Ajuka-sama?" Tanya salah satu knightnya, dan Ajuka menggangguk pelan

[**Persona… RESET!]**

Naruto pun menonaktifkan persona King Frostnya dan berkata "Maaf aku tadi kelewatan. Tapi mereka yang ingin menyerangku duluan, jadi aku mempertahankan diri"

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Ajuka, kemudian dia melihat salah satu knightnya dengan tajam dan berkata dengan nada kesal "Makanya, kalau ada yang datang kalian tanya dulu apa keperluannya menemuiku. Jangan main asal serang saja"

"Gomen, Ajuka-sama" Ucap para knight itu bersamaan

"Kalau begitu kalian pergilah" Ucap Ajuka, dan kemudian para knight itu pun pergi. Setelah itu dia melihat Naruto lagi dan berkata "Jadi kau ini benar-benar Naruto?"

"Yup. Ini memang aku" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi… Apa tujuanmu menemuiku?" Tanya Ajuka

"Aku ingin meminta kembali benda itu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya pada Ajuka "Kau masih menyimpannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja masih. Itu kan benda yang kau titipkan padaku. Sebentar, aku ambil dulu" Jawab Ajuka, kemudian dia masuk ke mansionnya. Ajuka pun kembali pada Naruto dengan membawa sebuah pedang berwarna merah, kemudian dia memberikan pedang itu ke Naruto dan berkata "Ini dia pedangmu, maaf aku agak bereksperimen dengan pedangmu tanpa meminta izinmu"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ajuka, lagipula pedang ini terlihat semakin ringan setelah kau bereksperimen dengan pedang ini. Terima kasih banyak" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berjabatan tangan dengan Ajuka

[**New Persona Acquired**]

[**Name: Astaroth**]

[**Arcana: Devil**]

[**Basic Skill: Panic Circle, Mamudoon, Impure Reach, Stagnant Air, Circle Recovery, Dragon Cry, Salome's Kiss**]

'Sepertinya aku mendapatkan persona baru lagi' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Ajuka sejenak dan membatin 'Arigatou Ajuka, karena sudah memberikan kekuatan baru padaku'. Kemudian Naruto memegang pedangnya dengan erat dan berkata "Ajuka, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui otou-sama dan okaa-samaku"

"Ya… Hati-hati di jalan Naruto"

Naruto pun pergi dari rumah Ajuka dan menuju ke mansion klan Gremory. Saat didalam, tiba-tiba dia dipeluk sosok wanita berambut crimson yang ternyata adalah okaa-samanya. Kemudian dia membalas pelukan okaa-samanya itu

"Naruto… Akhirnya kamu menemui kami juga nak. Okaa-sama sangat merindukanmu nak" Ucap Valelana Gremory yang sudah melepas pelukannya pada anak angkatnya itu

"Aku juga merindukan okaa-sama dan otou-sama setiap saat" Balas Naruto

"Naruto… Senang bisa melihatmu lagi nak" Ucap Lucius yang juga juga sudah memeluk Naruto

"Aku juga senang melihatmu otou-sama" Balas Naruto

"Hei Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Sirzech yang sudah turun dan menemui Naruto

"Baik" Jawab Naruto dengan singkat tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sirzech yang terpukul saat melihat Naruto yang masih membencinya, kemudian dia memperhatikan Grayfia yang terus melihanya. Setelah itu dia berkata "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau kaget saat melihat hantu dari masa lalumu kembali menghantuimu"

"Naruto, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan kami?" Tanya Sirzech

"Memaafkan orang itu susah Sirzech, apalagi kesalahan yang mereka lakukan itu sangat besar" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menarik tangan Grayfia dengan keras dan berkata "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu, penting"

Naruto pun membawa Grayfia ke tempat yang sepi dan tidak bisa diketahui siapapun, kemudian Grayfia berkata "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini Naruto-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengertakkan giginya karena menahan amarah. Kemudian dia berkata "Apa benar kau punya anak dariku, Grayfia?"

"Ya, itu benar" Jawab Grayfia

"Bagaimana bisa. Bukannya yang tidur denganmu itu Sirzech bukan aku, huh" Desis Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Grayfia hampir meneteskan air matanya

"Apa kau lupa kejadian waktu itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Grayfia, tapi Naruto malah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Grayfia. Kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku akan ceritakan padamu"

-Flashback-

Saat malam hari dikeluarga Gremory. Grayfia sedang membereskan rumah yang ditinggal Lucius dan Valelana karena sedang ada urusan, dan hanya menyisakan dia, Naruto, dan Sirzech.

"Kemana sih Naruto-kun dan Sirzech-sama, sudah malam begini masa belum pulang" Ucap Grayfia yang sambil terus melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat

Tiba-tiba, Naruto pun masuk dengan keadaan sempoyongan dan sedang dibantu masuk ke dalam oleh Sirzech. Kemudian Naruto berkata "Halo semuanya. Uzumaki Naruto sudah kembali, hic"

"Sebenarnya… Apa sih minuman yang diberikan Ajuka dan Falbium, sampai-sampai kau mabuk begini Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech yang sedang berusaha membawa Naruto ke kamarnya

"Aku tidak mabuk, Sirzech. Hic" Ucap Naruto yang berusaha menyangkal kalau dia sedang mabuk

"Semua orang yang mabuk juga bilangnya begitu" Sindir Sirzech

"Sirzech-sama, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?" Tanya Grayfia yang sudah ada didekat Sirzech dan Naruto

"Ini nih. Kayaknya dia mabuk, setelah minum minuman dari Ajuka dan Falbium" Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia menaruh Naruto kesofa dan melanjutkan "Mumpung kau ada disini. Kau saja yang membawa dia kekamarnya ya. Soalnya aku ada sedikit urusan sama Serafall"

"Baiklah Sirzech-sama" Balas Grayfia, kemudian Sirzech keluar lagi dari rumahnya

Kemudian Grayfia membopong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya kekamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Grayfia membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya. Saat ingin pergi dari kamar Naruto, dia pun dipeluk Naruto dari belakang

"Eh, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau memelukku tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Grayfia yang kaget akan tindakan Naruto

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berkata "Kau wangi sekali hari ini, Grayfia-chan"

Grayfia pun merasakan ada tangan yang menerobos baju maidnya dan meremas dadanya, kemudian dia mendesah "Aaaahhhh~, Na..Naruto kun. Tolong lepaskan aku Naruto-kun"

"Tidak mau" Balas Naruto singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan remasannya ke dada Grayfia

"Naruto-kun… Lepaskan, aaaahhhh~ Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, jika kau terus memperlakukanku seperti ini" Ucap Grayfia yang menggigit lidahnya supaya bisa menahan gejolak nafsu yang sedang muncul dalam dirinya

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tidak tahan" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Grayfia, kemudian dia mencopot semua kancing baju Grayfia dan membuka bajunya

"Kyaaaa! Na..Naruto-kun, ke..kenapa kau lepas bajuku?" Tanya Grayfia yang wajahnya sudah merona hebat karena malu dengan perbuatan kekasihnya itu

Brakkkk

Naruto pun membanting Grayfia ke kasurnya dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang yang kucintai, dan orang itu adalah kamu. Grayfia-chan"

Grayfia pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan membatin 'Naruto-kun…'. Kemudian mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka masing-masing dan

Cup

Bibir mereka pun menyatu dan lidah mereka pun berperang dan menghisap saliva masing-masing. Kejadian itu berlangsung lama, kemudian mereka lepaskan karena mereka sudah akan kehabisan nafas

"Ciuman darimu benar-benar memabukkan Grayfia-chan" Ucap Naruto yang sedang berusaha menghisap oksigen untuk pasokan di paru-parunya

"Kau juga sama" Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia bertanya pada Naruto "Jadi bagaimana, mau dilanjutkan?"

"Itu yang aku inginkan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menjilat dan menggigit leher Grayfia untuk memberikan kissmark. Dan karena perbuatan Naruto itulah yang membuat tubuh Grayfia bergerak tidak teratur seperti cacing kepanasan, dan hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum bangga. Ah, sepertinya dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jiraiya yang sudah mengajarkan hal ini

'Oh tuhan, ini sangat nikmat. Aku tidak menyangka, Naruto-kun bisa membuatku seperti ini' Batin Grayfia

Naruto tidak berhenti disitu, tangan dia pun mulai menjamah dan memilin puting oppai bagian kiri Grayfia dan bibirnya menghisap dan menggigit pelan oppai dada bagian kanan Grayfia dan membuatnya mendesah "Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Teruskan Naruto-kun, aku sangat menikmatinya"

Tapi Naruto tidak mengikuti ucapan Grayfia dan berhenti mempermainkan oppai Grayfia, membuat Grayfia cemberut. Kemudian matanya tertuju ke rok berwarna putih yang dipakai Grayfia, dan Naruto pun tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan itu dan melepaskan rok milik Grayfia dan membuatnya telanjang bulat. Grayfia yang melihat itu pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Kau ingin langsung melakukannya?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia mendekatkan lidahnya ke vagina Grayfia dan lidahnya menerobos dinding vagina Grayfia untuk mencari klitorisnya, membuatnya mendesah dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah dia rasakan selama ini

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Te..Terus Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah mendesah tidak karuan dan sudah tidak tahan akan sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama, Grayfia yang merasakan bahwa cairan cintanya akan keluar pun berkata "Naruto-kun, lepaskan.. Sebentar lagi aku keluar"

Naruto pun tidak merespon dan terus menghisap klitoris Grayfia, kemudian Grayfia pun berteriak "Aku keluar!"

Crooottt

Crooottt

Crooottt

"Gomen Na..Naruto-kun, aku membuatmu menelan semua cairanku" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah merasa bersalah pada Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula cairanmu ini sangat nikmat. Aku sangat menikmatinya" Balas Naruto. Kemudian Naruto tiba-tiba melihat ekspresi wajah Grayfia yang tiba-tiba cemberut, kemudian Naruto berkata "Kenapa kau cemberut begitu Grayfia-chan?"

"Kau curang. Kau sudah membuatku telanjang seperti ini dan kau masih berpakaian penuh" Ucap Grayfia dengan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya

"Maaf, kalau begitu Grayfia-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan baju dan celananya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang berukuran besar

'Besar sekali. Apa itu bisa masuk ke vaginaku, nanti' Batin Grayfia

"Grayfia-chan. Kau mau mengulumnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab Grayfia

Grayfia pun duduk dan memegang penis Naruto, kemudian dia memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya mendesah "Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Grayfia-chan… Kau memang hebat… Teruskan, Grayfia-chan. Kulum terus penisku"

Grayfia yang masih mengulum penis Naruto hanya bisa membatin 'Rasanya begitu nikmat, aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat aksi penis milik Naruto-kun di lubang vaginaku nanti'

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Luar biasa, rasanya begitu nikmat. Kau memang pasangan yang hebat, Grayfia-chan" Desah Naruto yang sangat menikmati perbuatan Grayfia. Kemudian dia merasakan spermanya akan keluar, dan berteriak "Aku keluar Grayfia-chan!"

Crooottt

Crooottt

Crooottt

Sperma milik Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mulut Grayfia, dan dia pun menelannya sampai habis. Bahkan yang tersisa di penis Naruto pun dijilat oleh dia. Melihat itu Naruto pun berkata "Bagaimana rasanya Grayfia-chan?"

"Sedikit asin, tapi agak gurih dan nikmat" Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia membatin "Naruto-kun sangat tangguh. Padahal dia sudah melepaskan sperma dalam keadaan banyak seperti itu. Tapi penisnya masih saja keras", kemudian dia melebarkan pahanya dan berkata "Naruto-kun, bercintalah denganku sekarang"

"Apa kau sudah siap, Grayfia-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Balas Grayfia. Naruto pun menusukkan penisnya ke vagina Grayfia

Bleessshh

Grayfia pun mengeluarkan air mata dan mencoba menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan sakit karena penis Naruto terlalu besar untuk vagina Grayfia. Melihat itu, Naruto pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Grayfia-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Berikan aku waktu sebentar" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian setelah beberapa saat dia pun berkata "Kau sudah bisa bergerak sekarang Naruto-kun"

Naruto pun memaju-mundurkan penisnya didalam vagina Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Oooohh~ Grayfia-chan. Vaginamu sangat nikmat. Penisku serasa diurut"

Grayfia pun sudah seperti cacing kepanasan saat vaginanya sudah terisi penis Naruto, kemudian dia mendesah "Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Teruskan Naruto-kun, buat aku menggila", Naruto pun meningkatkan volume kocokan penisnya ke dalam vagina Grayfia dan membuat Grayfia membuat Grayfia membatin "Damn, it's feel so good"

"Ooohh~ Grayfia-chan… Vaginamu ini sangat nikmat, aku sangat menikmatinya" Ucap Naruto

"Ahh~ Ahh~ Ahh~ Serang terus vaginaku oleh penismu Naruto-kun" Desah Grayfia yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, dan dia pun meremas kasur milik Naruto untuk menahan gejolak nafsunya. Kemudian dia berkata dengan nada lantang "Masukkan benihmu ke rahimku Naruto-kun"

"Kau serius Grayfia-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau hamil nanti?" Tanya Naruto yang masih mengocok vagina Grayfia dengan keras

"Itu resiko perbuatan kita sendiri, Naruto-kun"Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Ahh~ Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi aku keluar"

"Aku juga sama, ayo kita keluar bersama-sama" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia dan Grayfia menggangguk setuju

"Naruto-kun! Grayfia-chan!" Teriak kedua insan itu yang sudah melepaskan orgasmenya masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kembali persetubuhan mereka

-Flashback-

"Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto-kun" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah selesai bercerita

"Ohh, begitu. Ya, aku memang agak ingat tentang hari itu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangan dan berkata dengan nada geram "Kalau kita sudah pernah melakukan itu. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu dengan Sirzech juga hah! Apa aku saja tidak cukup untukmu!"

"Aku cemburu oleh wanita dari masa lalumu yang bernama Hinata itu. Kau selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengan dia. Entah dia lebih cantik dari aku, dia lebih pandai memasak daripada aku, dan bahkan aku tahu kau mencintaiku karena kau merasa sosokku seperti dia kan. Aku letih Naruto-kun, aku letih diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu. Makanya itu aku ingin berusaha membuatmu cemburu dengan bantuan Sirzech-sama. Tapi… Semuanya berubah menjadi liar dan aku kehilangan control, dan aku melakukan itu dengan Sirzech-sama" Ucap Grayfia yang mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Naruto

Brakkk

Naruto pun membanting Grayfia kea rah tembok dan berkata "Aku minta maaf, kalau aku membuatmu seperti itu Grayfia. Tapi… Kenapa, kau memberikan anak kita dengan mudahnya pada Ophis? Apa kau tidak sayang pada anak kita karena apa yang aku perbuat padamu"

Plaaakkkk

Grayfia pun menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras, kemudian dia berkata "Kau pikir aku tidak sayang pada anak kita hah. Aku sayang sekali padanya, karena sosok dia mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Tapi kau bilang aku tidak sayang padanya. Emangnya kau tahu apa, Naruto-kun? Apa kau ada disana saat dia mengambil anak kita? Apa kau ada dan melihatku saat ingatanku tentang Menma-kun dihapus oleh Ophis? Kau jahat Naruto-kun"

'Jadi nama anakku dan Grayfia itu Menma' Batin Naruto, kemudian saat Grayfia sudah mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian air matanya dihapus oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "Gomen, Grayfia. Maaf aku sudah kelewatan saat bicara padamu. Tapi aku belum bisa melupakan semua pengkhianatanmu dan Sirzech, meskipun awal dari semua ini adalah dari diriku sendiri"

Grayfia pun menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun"

Naruto pun pergi dari hadapan Grayfia dan berkata "Aku berjanji akan membawa Menma kepada kau Grayfia. Dan aku akan melepaskan dia dari lingkaran kebencian didalam dirinya padamu dan Sirzech karena kesalah-pahaman ini

Skill Info:

**Asura(Arcana: Sun)**

_**Mediarahan**_: Menyembuhkan luka berat yang dialami Naruto dan kawan-kawannya

**King Frost(Arcana: Emperor)**

_**Mabufula**_: Menyerang musuh dengan sihir elemen es dengan kekuatan sedang ke semua musuh

**Astaroth(Arcana: Devil)**

_**Panic Circle**_: Membuat musuh menjadi panic dan ketakutan untuk bertarung, tidak berguna pada musuh seperti Menma, Ophis, Vali, dll. Berlaku selama 3 menit

_**Mamudoon**_: Teknik membunuh musuh secara instan dengan tingkat keberhasilan 30%

_**Impure Reach**_: Membuat musuh terkena racun, menjadi batu, atau tertidur secara tiba-tiba

_**Stagnant Air**_: Membuat musuh tidak bisa memperkuat atau menyembuhkan diri selama 3 menit

_**Circle Recovery**_: Menyembuhkan luka Naruto dan kawan-kawannya selama bertahap-tahap

_**Megidola**_: Serangan super dahsyat yang bisa menyerang semua musuh yang akan menyerang Naruto

_**Dragon's Cry**_: Menyerang musuh secara cepat dan meningkatkan kekuatan fisik Naruto

_**Salome's Kiss**_: Membuat musuh tidak bisa bergerak dan membuat Naruto bisa menyerang musuh dengan mudah

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 8: The Fatefull Encounter

Perbincangan Grayfia dan Naruto pun selesai sudah dan dia pergi dari hadapan Grayfia. Tapi Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Serafall Sitri atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Serafall Leviathan. Dia sedang menangis dan hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik saat tahu kalau ternyata Naruto mempunyai anak dari perempuan yang dibencinya, karena dia telah mencuri cinta Naruto dari dirinya

'Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku… Apa setelah ini, Naruto-kun akan kembali kepada Grayfia dan membesarkan anak mereka bersama-sama?' Batin Serafall yang air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Lepas sudah imej seorang maou perempuan yang tangguh dan juga wanita yang childish menurut adiknya, Sona. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah gadis yang hatinya telah rapuh karena dia melihat kemungkinan, kalau pria yang dia cintai akan kembali ke wanitanya yang dulu

Plukkk

"Sera-chan, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berada dibelakang Serafall dan dia menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan

"Lepaskan aku, Naru-tan" Ucap Serafall yang menepis tangan Naruto dengan keras

"Hei Sera-chan, kau kenapa? Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku sedih kau tahu" Balas Naruto yang sedih melihat keadaan Serafall

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau peduli dan sayang padaku, kalau pada akhirnya kau akan kembali pada dia" Ucap Serafall dengan nada emosi pada Naruto

"Kau bicara apa, Sera-chan? Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Jangan bilang kau mendengar kalau aku mempunyai seorang putra dari Grayfia, dan kemudian kau berfikiran kalau aku akan merebutnya dari Sirzech dan kembali padanya"

Serafall pun menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak menjawab, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"Aku akui kalau aku masih mencintai dia" Jawab Naruto

"Sudah kuduga, terima kasih atas jawabanmu Naru-tan" Ucap Serafall, kemudian dia bersiap melangkah menjauh dari Naruto

"Hei tunggu dulu Sera-chan. Aku belum selesai bicara" Ucap Naruto, kemudian Serafall menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat itu, Naruto pun melanjutkan "Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, semua milik Grayfia sudah menjadi milik Sirzech. Jadi aku sudah merelakan dia dan Sirzech, itu kan yang mau kau dengar?"

Serafall pun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan dia pun berbalik dan menatap wajah Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang ini?"

[**Arcana Change: Justice**]

[**Wild Card: Angel**]

Muncullah persona milik Naruto dibelakang Serafall dan mendorongnya kearah Naruto, dan membuatnya berteriak "Kyaaa!"

Grebbb

Naruto pun menangkap tubuh Serafall yang mengarah kepadanya dengan memeluknya dengan erat, kemudian dia berbisik dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu, Serafall Leviathan"

"Na..Naruto-kun" Ucap Serafall dengan terbata-bata karena dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto berkata seperti itu dihadapannya. Kemudian dia membatin 'Aku pasti mimpi. Ya ini pasti mimpi"

Cup

Naruto pun mencium bibir Serafall dengan lembut, kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata "Apa ini terlihat sebuah mimpi untukmu, Sera-chan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku minta maaf kalau aku baru menyadari perasaanku kepadamu baru-baru ini. Serafall Leviathan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku mau, aku mau" Ucap Serafall dengan riang, kemudian dia memeluk Naruto dengan erat

[**New Persona Acquired**]

[**Name: Leviathan**]

[**Arcana: World**]

[**Skill: **_**Acid Rain**_, _**Mighty Sword**_, _**Masukukaja**_, _**Matarukaja**_, _**Dekaja**_, _**Bufudyne**_, _**Mabudufyne**_]

'Persona baru lagi eh. Arigatou Sera-chan" Batin Naruto, yang kemudian mencium kening Serafall dan membuat wajahnya memerah

-Heaven-

Seorang malaikat perempuan cantik dan berambut pirang seperti Naruto yang bernama Gabriel yang ternyata sedang melihat adegan kemesraan Naruto dan Serafall pun meneteskan air mata, tapi dia hapus karena dia masih ingin focus pada tugasnya menjadi seorang seraph. Kemudian ada seorang malaikat bergender laki-laki datang dan dia pun menghampiri Gabriel

"Gabriel, kau kenapa sendirian disini dan menangis?" Tanya sosok malaikat itu

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Michael-nii. Aku cuma sedang bosan saja dan ingin melihat-lihat hal yang terjadi di bawah" Jawab Gabriel kepada kakaknya yang juga salah satu Seraph, Michael

Michael pun tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan imoutonya, kemudian dia melihat ke tempat yang selalu menarik perhatian imoutonya, kemudian dia membatin 'Pantas saja, pasti dia cemburu melihat Naruto-san dan Serafall-dono sedang bermesraan". Michael pun melihat adiknya dan berkata "Kau mencintai dia, Gabriel?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya. Lagipula dia sudah menjadi milik Serafall kan" Jawab Gabriel sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, aku permisi Michael-nii"

Michael pun melihat kepergian Gabriel dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian dia membatin 'Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi Gabriel. Setelah itu, kau pasti bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai tanpa harus menjadi malaikat jatuh'

Kembali pada Naruto yang puas berkencan dengan pacar barunya, Serafall Leviathan. Dia pun kembali ke rumah keluarga Gremory untuk pamit pada Lucius dan Valelana. Setelah itu, dia pun diantar lagi ke dunia manusia oleh Rias

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Ucap Naruto

"Kau benar, onii-chan" Balas Rias, kemudian dia berkata "Onii-chan, aku bisa minta tolong padamu tidak?"

"Boleh… Kau mau minta tolong apa, imouto?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau bisa kan melatih aku dan peerageku di rating game melawan Sona" Jawab Rias

'Aduh, mati aku. Aku kan baru berhubungan dengan Serafall, tapi aku malah diminta imoutoku untuk melawan Sona. Bagaimana ini?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia memantapkan jawabannya "Baiklah, akan kubantu. Besok datang ke rumahku jam 9 pagi, besok kan hari minggu"

"Baik, onii-chan" Balas Rias

Naruto pun meninggalkan Rias dan menuju kea rah rumahnya. Belum sampai dia dirumah, teleponnya pun berdering

Kriiinnggg

Kriiinnggg

Kriiinnggg

Naruto pun melihat nama penelponnya yang ternyata adalah Leon, kemudian dia berkata "Ada apa Leon-sama memanggilku, apa ada misi lagi?"

"Misi dengkulmu, kami semua disini khawatir padamu bodoh. Setelah konferensi itu kau main kabur begitu saja dan tidak pulang-pulang ke rumahku" Jawab Leon dengan nada marah

"Maaf, Leon-sama. Aku dirumahku selama ini, jadi aku tidak kembali kerumahmu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya Leon-sama, Iriana-sama kan sudah 16 tahun. Jadi bisa kan aku tinggal kembali dirumahku dan tidak usah kembali kerumahmu lagi. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dan Lily-sama terus"

"Sigh, sebenarnya aku dan Lily-chan tidak merasa direpotkan oleh kehadiranmu. Bahkan Iriana dan Levi nyaman jika didekatmu. Tapi kalau keputusanmu sudah bulat, aku izinkan. Kapan kau ambil barang-barangmu?" Tanya Leon

"Setelah aku membantu imoutoku dan para peeragenya" Jawab Naruto

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati Naruto. Para ketua fraksi iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan manusia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Khaos Brigade mempunyai anggota baru dengan kekuatan yang hebat. Cuma itu semua yang bisa aku beritahukan, sampai ketemu lagi Naruto" Ucap Leon, kemudian dia memutuskan percakapannya dengan Leon

Naruto pun menutup ponselnya dan mengepalkan tangannya karena tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Leon itu, kemudian dia membatin 'Menma…'

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ke rumahnya. Setelah masuk, dia disambut oleh Alice dengan ramah. Dia pun mandi dan makan malam bersama Alice, sebelum tidur dia memasukkan persona card **Sarasvati** dengan kemampuan _**Null Wind**_ untuk persiapan melawan Menma, jika dia bertemu dengannya lagi, kemudian dia tidur

-Paginya di Occult Research Club-

Rias dan Akeno serta Koneko dan Gasper sedang menunggu Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, dan Issei yang belum datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa Naruto sudah bersedia menjadi pembimbing mereka. Setelah itu, Kiba pun masuk dan beberapa menit setelahnya Issei pun datang bersama Asia dan Xenovia

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau beritahukan buchou?" Tanya Issei

"Issei-kun, kau tahu kan kemarin aku dan onii-chanku pergi ke dunia bawah. Setelah pulang dari sana, aku meminta bantuannya untuk melatih kita di pertandingan Rating Game melawan Sona, dan dia menerimanya" Jawab Rias

"Jadi Naruto-san akan menjadi pembimbing kita?" Tanya Kiba

"Tepat sekali Kiba, dan menurut buchou Naruto-kun meminta kita datang ke rumahnya saat ini" Jawab Akeno

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita semua segera kesana" Ucap Issei dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, dan dia berniat keluar dari ruangan Occult Research Club

"A..Ano Issei-san. E..Emangnya kau tahu rumah Naruto-san dimana?" Tanya Asia, Issei yang mendengarnya pun menghentikan langkahnya

Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berteriak "Oh ya, aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Naruto-san! Bagaimana kalau aku nyasar"

Xenovia pun hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat perilaku Issei. Kiba yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Aku sudah yakin akan terjadi hal seperti ini'

"Baka senpai" Ucap Koneko dengan sinisnya, dan perkataan itu sukses menembus tubuh Issei dan membuatnya pundung di pojokan

"Sudah-sudah, aku dan Akeno tahu kok dimana rumah onii-chanku. Jadi ikuti aku saja" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia keluar dari ruang klubnya dan diikuti oleh Akeno dan yang lain

Sedangkan dirumah Naruto, Naruto pun sedang meminum tehnya sambil membaca Koran. Kemudian Alice memanggilnya "Naruto-sama. Tehnya perlu Alice tuangkan lagi?"

"Tidak usah" Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian dia membatin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya 'Dimana sih si tomat imouto ini. Aku bilang kan kemarin jam 9'

Disisi lain, Rias dan para peeragenya sampai didepan rumah Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Minna, ini rumah onii-chanku"

"Uwaaah, besar sekali. Sebenarnya Naruto-san itu sekaya apa sih" Tanya Issei pada Rias

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin dia membeli rumah ini dari uang yang diterima dari misi yang diberikan oleh bossnya di fraksi manusia" Jawab Rias

"A..Ano Buchou… Sepertinya kita harus masuk sekarang, aku yakin Naruto-san pasti sedang menunggu didalam" Ucap Asia

Belum Rias membuka pintu, pintunya sudah terbuka dan muncullah sosok Alice yang sedang memakai pakaian casualnya. Kemudian dia melihat Rias dan berkata "Ah, Rias-sama. Baguslah anda sudah datang, Naruto-sama sudah menunggu anda dari tadi. Aku akan mengantarkan anda semua ke dalam"

'Uwaaah. Dia cantik dan imut sekali, meskipun oppainya tidak sebesar buchou dan Akeno-senpai' Batin Issei yang sudah mengeluarkan air liur dari mulutnya tanpa sadar, kemudian dia bertanya pada Rias "Buchou. Kalau boleh tahu dia itu siapa?"

"Oh, dia itu Alice. Maid milik onii-chan yang bertugas menjaga rumah ini kalau dia sedang tidak ada" Jawab Rias

"Oh begitu…" Ucap Issei, kemudian dia mencium tangan Alice dan berkata dengan nada sok tampan "Perkenalkan Alice-chan. Namaku Hyoudo Issei, aku pawn terhormat dan tertampan di bidak Rias Gremory"

"Jangan percaya dia. Dia itu mesum, super mesum" Sindir Koneko, dan ucapan itu sekali lagi membuat Issei pundung

"Enggak apa-apa, lagipula Alice tidak tertarik sama dia. Tapi sama dia" Ucap Alice yang menunjuk Kiba sambil mengedipkan mata ke Kiba. Kiba pun yang kaget memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Setelah itu Alice membawa Rias dan para peeragenya ke dalam dan mereka sudah disambut oleh Naruto

"Selamat datang, imouto dan para peeragenya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebagaimana yang kita tahu karena si tomat imoutoku ini kemarin sudah meminta bantuanku untuk melatih kalian, aku akan melatih kalian sebisaku. Jadi jangan buat aku kecewa"

"Ha'i Naruto-kun / Naruto-san" Balas Akeno dan para peerage Rias yang lain sedangkan Rias sendiri mendeathglare Naruto dan berkata "Siapa yang kau bilang tomat imouto, onii-chan?"

"Ya jelas kau lah, Rias. Rambutmu berwarna merah dan mukamu bulat seperti tomat, hahahaha" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia tertawa dan diikuti oleh semua anggota peerage Rias yang melihat ekspresi wajah buchounya mengeras. Kemudian dia memberikan selembar kertas pada Rias dan berkata "Ini jadwal untuk latihan kalian"

Rias pun melihat sejenak kertas itu, kemudian dia kaget saat melihat jadwal latihan untuk Koneko dan berkata "Onii-chan! Apa kau serius kau akan melatih _**Senjutsu**_ pada Koneko"

"Aku serius" Balas Naruto

"Aku tidak mau" Ucap Koneko yang mendengar bahwa Naruto akan mengajarkan dia _**Senjutsu**_. Kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Aku tidak mau menjadi gila dan jahat seperti onee-chanku"

"Aku tau kau akan berkata begitu Koneko" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kau tahu bahwa _**Senjutsu **_miliknya itu belum sempurna. Aku tahu karena aku ahli menggunakan _**Senjutsu **_dulu, jika dibandingkan dengan Kuroka. _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya belum apa-apanya"

"Kau bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_, Naruto-san. Apa kau seorang Youkai?" Tanya Kiba

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang Youkai" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku ini bukan berasal dari dimensi ini". Dan ucapan itu membuat semua orang terbelalak, kecuali Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan ucapannya kembali "Di dimensiku ada 3 tempat untuk berlatih _**Senjutsu,**_ gunung Myoboku, Ryuuchidou, dan satu tempat lagi aku lupa namanya"

"A..Ano Naruto-san. Kalau kau berlatih _**Senjutsu **_dimana, Naruto-san?" Tanya Asia

"Gunung Myoboku, atau tempat tinggal para katak. Jadi intinya aku belajar _**Gama Senjutsu **_disana" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Koneko dan berkata "Dan kau tahu Koneko. _**Gama Senjutsu**_ juga bisa berbahaya jika tidak hati-hati, sama seperti _**Senjutsu**_ milik Kuroka dan kau"

"Bahaya apa itu Naruto-san?" Tanya Koneko yang penasaran pada cerita Naruto

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyeimbangkan takaran _**Senjutsu **_pada dirimu, maka… seorang pengguna _**Gama Senjutsu**_ akan berubah menjadi sebuah patung batu berbentuk katak besar" Jawab Naruto, yang lain pun kaget atas apa yang dibilang Naruto. Kemudian dia membatin 'Tapi untungnya Fukasaku-jiji, mempunyai cara untuk membuatku tidak menjadi patung batu. Meskipun itu membuatku memar-memar'

Plukk

Naruto pun menghampiri Koneko dan menepuk bahunya, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi, yang membuat Kuroka tidak sempurna adalah karena dia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan takaran _**Senjutsu**_ dan energi lain di tubuhnya, sehingga membuatnya gila dan jahat. Jadi aku akan membantumu supaya kau bisa mengendalikan _**Senjutsu**_, supaya kau tidak berubah seperti Kuroka"

"Baiklah Naruto-san, aku akan berusaha" Balas Koneko

"Dan gadis manis yang warna rambutnya membuatku teringat dengan otou-sanku. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat Asia sambil tersenyum

Wajah Asia memerah sejenak, kemudian membalas dengan gugup "Na..Namaku Asia Argento, Naruto-san"

'Dia pemalu sekali… Membuatku teringat pada Hinata' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Asia-san… Aku dengar kau adalah Healer digrup ini, jadi… Aku akan mengajarkanmu beberapa evasive maneuver dan juga serangan kecil untuk melakukan quick retreat. Setelah itu kau akan kuajarkan Healing Spell Personaku yang paling kuat, yaitu _**Mediarahan **_ dan _**Salvation**_"

"Ha'i Naruto-san" Balas Asia dengan riang

"Kiba dan Xenovia akan sparring denganku menggunakan pedang" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan pedang _**Uzushio no Ken**_ miliknya dari ketiadaan

'Pedang apa itu, warnanya merah sekali. Apa warna itu berasal dari darah para korban pedang itu' Batin Kiba dan Xenovia yang melihat pedang Naruto

"Gasper… Aku dengar dari Rias, kau adalah seorang Dhampir. Jadi aku akan memberikanmu ini" Ucap Naruto yang melempar sebuah gulungan ke Gasper yang berhasil ditangkapnya dengan mudah, kemudian dia berkata "Itu dulu adalah milik sahabatku yang juga merupakan seorang dhampir. Disitu terkumpul jurus-jurus milik dia, aku yakin kau bisa mempelajarinya"

"Arigatou, Naruto-san. Aku akan berusaha mempelajarinya" Balas Gasper

"Dan kau Sekiryuutei. Aku tahu kau itu mempunyai kekuatan naga Surgawi, Ddraig dalam dirimu. Tapi itu masih begitu lemah. Bahkan kau cuma bisa melakukan Balance Breaker selama 30 detik, tidak seperti Vali yang bisa menggunakan Balance Breakernya sesuka hatinya. Jadi latihanmu adalah yang paling berat, dan setelah itu kau akan melawan 5 persona terkuatku. Jadi persiapkan dirimu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat ekspresi pucat Issei. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna hijau dari rak bukunya dan berkata "Jika kau bisa menjalankan latihan ini, aku akan memberikan buku ini padamu"

"Buku apa itu Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei yang penasaran dengan buku yang dipegang oleh Naruto

"Baca saja, tapi Cuma 5 menit" Jawab Naruto yang memberikan buku itu ke Issei

Issei pun membaca buku itu. Kemudian darah mulai mengucur dari hidungnya, dan dia pun bergumam "Oppai… Buku ini penuh dengan wanita dengan oppai menggoda"

Rias yang melihat itu pun meningatkan auranya dan mendeathglare Naruto. Kemudian dia berteriak "Onii-chan! Sebenarnya buku apa yang kau berikan pada Issei-kun?"

Naruto pun ngeri dengan Rias yang sudah benar-benar marah, mengingatkan dia pada ibunya yang dijuluki _**Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**_, kemudian dia membalas "Bukan apa-apa kok Rias. Sungguh"

"_**Power of Destruction**_!" Ucap Rias yang melemparkan jurusnya kea rah Naruto

Duaaarrrr

Naruto pun terlempar ke luar tamannya karena serangan Rias. Setelah bangun dia pun berteriak pada Rias "Rias… Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"Dasar onii-chan mesum, bisa-bisanya memberikan Issei-kun buku seperti itu" Omel Rias

"Oi, oi. Aku ini enggak mesum. Buku itu buatan senseiku yang mesum, dan dia memberikan kopiannya padaku karena aku membantunya untuk mengkoreksi tulisan novelnya. Aku tahu kekasihmu itu mesum, makanya aku memberikan buku itu padanya" Balas Naruto

"Sudahlah buchou, Naruto-kun. Jangan bertengkar terus, kalau kalian bertengkar terus kapan dimulai latihannya" Ucap Akeno

"Baiklah, Kiba… Xenovia… Ikut aku" Ucap Naruto yang diikuti Kiba dan Xenovia ke ruang bawah tanah. Setelah sampai disana, ternyata terlihatlah sebuah arena berukuran sedang dan cocok untuk berlatih mereka, kemudian dia berkata "Serang aku dengan semua kemampuan kalian"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Balas Kiba, kemudian dia mengeluarkan pedang Holy Erasernya dari ketiadaan. Sedangkan Xenovia juga sudah mengeluarkan Durandal

Swuuussshhh

Trankkkk

Trankkkk

Kiba menyerang dengan cepat, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berkata "Kau cepat juga ya Kiba"

"Tapi kau bisa menahan seranganku, Naruto-san" Balas Kiba sambil tersenyum

"Jangan lupakan aku, hiyaaah" Ucap Xenovia yang sudah bersiap menebas Naruto dari atas

[**Sword Caller: Crissaegrim**]

Trankkk

Naruto pun mengeluarkan pedang terkuatnya setelah _**Uzushio no Ken**_ ditangan kirinya dan menahan serangan Xenovia. Xenovia yang menyadari pedang itu pun kaget dan berkata "It..Itu kan pedang Crissaegrim, dari mana Naruto-sensei mendapatkannya"

"Oh… Aku ini menyukai pedang legendaris, jadi aku berkelana dan mengoleksi pedang-pedang itu, termasuk pedang ini" Balas Naruto dengan nada datar, kemudian tanpa dia sadari Kiba sudah berada disampingnya dan berkata "Kena kau!"

Swuushhh

Naruto pun bergerak dengan lincah dan berhasil menghindari serangan Kiba. Melihat ekspresi Kiba yang sedikit kecewa, Naruto pun menghiburnya "Tadi sudah hebat Kiba… Tapi kecepatan dan juga kau harus bisa membaca gerakan musuh, itu dua hal yang akan membuat kalian menang. Itu juga berlaku untukmu Xenovia"

"Baik sensei" Ucap Xenovia

Tiba-tiba Naruto pun merasakan sesuatu dan Ashura pun berkata "**Aku merasakan aura dia berada didekat sini Naruto**"

'Dia… Apa maksud Ashura itu Menma?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Kiba dan Xenovia "Kiba, Xenovia. Kau bisa lanjutkan latihan sendiri? Aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Baiklah sensei / Naruto-san" Ucap Xenovia dan Kiba

Naruto pun pergi dengan terburu-buru dengan memasukkan 6 Persona Card ke Sacred Gearnya, dan membuat para peerage Rias curiga. Kemudian Rias memanggil Kiba dan Xenovia, dan bicara pada mereka "Kiba, Xenovia. Kau tahu onii-chanku mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia tadi benar-benar terlihat terburu-buru" Jawab Kiba

"Kita harus mengikutinya" Ucap Rias

"Bu..Buchou, apa tidak apa-apa buchou, kalau kita mengikutinya? Bagaimana kalau dia marah pada kita?" Tanya Asia

Rias pun tidak membalas perkataan Asia dan pergi menyusul Naruto dan diikuti oleh para peeragenya. Di tempat lain Naruto pun menemukan sosok yang dia sedang cari-cari, yaitu Uzumaki Menma

"Jadi… Kau disini, huh?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya dengan geram "Mau apa kau kesini? Apa kau mau menyakiti Rias lagi"

"Tidak usah seperti itu otou-san. Aku tidak punya misi tentang itu" Balas Menma dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau sudah tahu mengetahui diriku yang sebenarrnya, otou-san. Sepertinya okaa-san memuakkan itu baru memberitahumu setelah dia mempunyai anak lagi dari Sirzech, cih"

"Ya Menma, aku tahu siapa kau sekarang. Kau adalah anakku dari Grayfia Lucifuge yang lahir dari rahimnya karena perbuatan kami 18 tahun silam" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berteriak dengan keras "TAPI KENAPA! KENAPA KAU MENGINCAR RIAS, BIBIMU SENDIRI! KAU BENCI PADA SIRZECH DAN GRAYFIA BUKAN? KAU SUDAH BERTINDAK TERLALU JAUH"

"Bibi kau bilang? Siapapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Gremory adalah musuhku. Meskipun dia kakekku, ayahku, bibiku, pamanku atau ayahku sendiri" Ucap Menma

"Jadi kau akan membunuhku juga, huh?" Tanya Naruto

"Jika kau menghalangiku untuk menghancurkan keluarga Gremory, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu tou-san" Jawab Menma

'Dia mengingatkanku pada Madara' Batin Naruto sambil menatap mata Menma dengan lirih, kemudian dia mengeluarkan Persona Card dari Sacred Gearnya dan membatin 'Maafkan aku Grayfia. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu untuk membawa dia padamu, karena aku harus membunuhnya sebelum dia menjadi Madara kedua'

[**Wild Card: Sarasvati!**]

"Jadi kau ingin bertarung. Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia menutup matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya sudah berbuah menjadi _**Sennin Mode**_ dan tiba-tiba dia sudah meloncat dan membuat _**Rasen-shuriken **_super besar dan berkata "_**Futon: Chou-Oodama Rasen-Shuriken**_"

'Orang itu kan yang waktu itu menyerangku dan Akeno serta melukai onii-chan. Aku harus bergerak lebih cepat" Batin Rias, kemudian dia mempercepat larinya untuk menyelamatkan onii-channya

"Lempar aku dengan itu, Menma. Aku tidak akan kabur" Tantang Naruto

"Dasar bodoh" Ucap Menma dengan tertawa ala maniak, kemudian dia melempar _**Rasen-Shuriken **_itu dan berteriak "Pergilah ke neraka, dan setelah ini aku akan mengirimkan Sirzech dan okaa-san untuk menyusulmu ke neraka"

Boooooommmmm

Terjadilah ledakan besar saat serangan itu mengenai Naruto, kemudian terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang tidak kenapa-kenapa bahkan luka lecet sekalipun. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau bilang itu serangan? Sangat buruk, putraku"

'Kenapa dia bisa bertahan dari seranganku' Pikir Menma dalam hati saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang masih sehat bugar

"Aku tahu kau itu adalah pengguna angin, sama sepertiku… Karena kau memegang kekuatan dari otou-sanmu ini, Menma. Jadi aku memakai persona yang memiliki ketahanan pada serangan angin untuk melawanmu" Ucap Naruto

"Kau pikir elemenku hanya angin huh" Ucap Menma, kemudian langit disekitarnya mengeluarkan butiran-butiran es dan membuat _**Rasen-Shuriken **_dan dia pun berkata "Sayangnya aku mempunyai elemen es dari okaa-san. Rasakan ini, _**Hyouton: Rasen-Shuriken**_!"

Booooommmm

Terjadi ledakan, tapi bukan karena serangan itu berhasil Naruto. Tapi karena serangan itu bertabrakan dengan serangan bola es dengan volume besar. Kemudian Menma kaget saat melihat Grayfia berada dibelakang Naruto, dia pun menyeringai evil dan berkata "Bodoh, targetku keluar sendiri saat aku sedang malas mencarinya"

"Menma-kun, itu kau kan? Kenapa… kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Grayfia, Menma pun tidak menjawab. Kemudian Grayfia melanjutkan "Bukannya kau dulu sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu… Kenapa kau sekarang ingin membunuhnya?"

"Diam kau perempuan hina" Ucap Menma dengan dingin, kemudian dia berkata "Bukannya kau yang membuat ayah pergi dari Underworld, dengan cara berselingkuh dengan Crimson Satan itu. Oh si maou Lucifer, maou yang paling aku benci dari segala maou. Dia pikir dengan menjadi anggota keluarga iblis kelas atas seperti Gremory, dia bisa berbuat seenaknya. Mengambil kekasih orang lain yang tidak lain adalah saudara angkatnya sendiri"

Grayfia pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata "Dan kau adalah orang yang pengecut otou-san. Kau sudah melakukan itu pada okaa-san, tapi kau malah meninggalkan dia dan membuat si Lucifer keparat itu bertindak dan menikahi okaa-san dan membuatnya membuangku yang notabennya adalah anak pertamanya, ironik"

"Aku tidak membuangmu Menma-kun, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tidak mungkin kan aku membuang putraku yang kusayangi" Balas Grayfia

"Omong kosong. Kalau kau sayang padaku, dimana sosokmu selama beberapa tahun ini?" Tanya Menma dengan emosi. Melihat Grayfia tertunduk dan belum memberikan respon, kemudian dia berkata "Tidak ada jawaban… Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengirim kalian berdua ke neraka "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Melihat Menma membuat bunshin, Naruto pun berkata "Tidak ada pilihan lain Grayfia. Kita harus mengalahkannya dan menyeretnya paksa untuk membuat dia kembali padamu"

"Dalam mimpimu" Ucap Menma yang sudah bergerak beserta bunshinnya dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan Grayfia

-To Be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 9: The Child of Sun and The Child of Moon Reunited

Menma dan bunshinnya bergerak secara cepat kearah Naruto dan Grayfia dan bersiap menebas mereka dengan Hiraishin Kunai mereka tapi Naruto sudah mengeluarkan _**Uzushio no Ken**_ dan menahan serangan Menma. Sedangkan Grayfia membekukan bunshin Menma menjadi es, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak

"Menma-kun… Bisa kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada memohon

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi okaa-san" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melompat ke udara dan membuat jutsu "_**Futon: Chou-Oodama Rasen-Shuriken Kage Bunshin**_"

_**Rasen-Shuriken **_yang kali ini dilempar Menma berganda menjadi 2 dan mengarah kepada Grayfia dan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Tidak mungkin… Kenapa dia bisa menggandakan _**Rasen-Shuriken**_ dengan jutsu milik Hiruzen-jiji. Aku pasti bisa menahannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Grayfia? Dia tidak akan mungkin menahan _**Chou-Oodama Rasen-Shuriken **_hanya dengan serangan bola es miliknya. Aku harus menolongnya'. Kemudian dia melihat Grayfia dan berkata "Grayfia! Gabungkan seranganmu dengan seranganku untuk menghancurkan serangan Menma"

"Tapi ada satu yang mengarah ke arahmu" Balas Grayfia

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak akan melukaiku" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah" Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia membuat tempat pertarungan menjadi padang es dan dia pun membuat naga yang terbuat dari es "_**Ice Dragon Cannon**_!"

"Giliranku" Ucap Naruto

[**Arcana Change: Priestess!]**

[**Persona Change: Parvati!]**

"_**Bufudyne**_!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian personanya yang berbentuk perempuan muda semampai itu langsung melemparkan serangan es super besar kearah serangan Grayfia dan membuat serangan mereka berdua bergabung dan menghancurkan satu _**Chou-Oodama Rasen-Shuriken **_ milik Menma

Menma pun tertawa dan berkata "Jangan lupakan yang satu lagi otou-san!"

Trankkkk

Naruto menahan _**Chou-Oodama Rasen Shuriken **_Menma yang satu lagi dengan pedangnya. Dia agak kesulitan menahan serangan itu, tapi dia memaksakan dan mengeluarkan banyak energy "Yiiiiaaaahhhh!"

Swuuussshhh

Serangan itu terlempar di udara dan meledak disana. Grayfia yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Sugoi…"

"Sepertinya aku terpaksa gunakan jurus milik jiji, otou-san" Ucap Menma yang sudah mengeluarkan dua _**Hiraishin Kunai **_dari kantung celananya

Sedangkan disisi lain, Rias masih berlari dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Naruto dan diikuti oleh para anggota peeragenya. Tapi karena dia tidak hati-hati, dia menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan-jalan di tempat itu

"Ittai…" Ucap dua orang itu secara bersamaan, kemudian Rias bangkit dan berkata "Maaf tuan, aku menabrakmu. Aku sedang mencari onii-chanku"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati" Balas orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bisa sebutkan cirri-ciri orang itu. Siapa tahu aku melihatnya tadi?"

"Ini, aku bawa fotonya pemuda-san" Balas Rias sambil memberikan foto Naruto pada orang yang ditabrak Rias tadi

Orang itu terkejut bukan main setelah melihat foto itu, kemudian dia membatin 'Ini kan… Dobe'

"**Tidak salah lagi… Ini memang benar Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatmu itu. Pantas saja aku merasakan energy Naruto dan Ashura sedang bertarung melawan seseorang dari arah utara**" Ucap Indra yang mengkonfirmasi pemikiran pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah reinkarnasi terakhir Otsutsuki Indra, Uchiha Sasuke

"Pemuda-san… Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rias yang melihat Sasuke melamun setelah dia melihat foto sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita cepat menuju kearah utara, aku rasa dia sedang bertarung dengan seseorang" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia membatin 'Bertahanlah dobe, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu kembali dan menjadi partner seperti dulu saat di Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat'

"Baiklah" Ucap Rias, kemudian Sasuke dan mereka semua bergegas ke tempat Naruto

Di tempat pertarungan Naruto sudah berserakan banyak _**Hiraishin Kunai **_yang dilempar Uzumaki Menma. Naruto pun sudah kelelahan untuk menghindari serangan-serangan Menma. Sedangkan Grayfia juga sudah sangat kelelahan karena tidak menyangka akan gerakan Menma yang begitu cepat

"Kalian masih bertahan ternyata… Kalau begitu lebih baik aku akhiri saja"Ucap Menma yang melempar _**Hiraishin Kunai**_ kearah Grayfia. Grayfia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Menma sudah berada disebelahnya dan memegang kunai itu dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya membawa _**Rasengan**_. Kemudian dia menghujamkan _**Rasengan **_itu kearah Grayfia dan berkata "_**Rasengan**_!"

"Arrrggghhhh" Teriak Grayfia saat bagian luar perutnya serasa diacak-acak oleh _**Rasengan **_milik Menma dan terlempar jauh

"Graayyyfffiiiaaa!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat Grayfia dilukai oleh anak mereka sendiri dan itu membuat darahnya mendidih. Tanpa dia sadari, mata blue sapphire milik Naruto berganti mata menjadi hitam pekat dengan pupil berwarna merah darah

"**Naruto! Sadarlah! Jangan kehilangan kontrol!**" Ucap Ashura dari dalam tubuh Naruto untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari kegelapannya yang bernama Yami. Yang dulu pernah dilawannya di Air Terjun Kebenaran untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Kurama, tapi terlambat…

[**Arcana Change: Moon!**]

[**Persona Change: Dark Asura!**]

Naruto memanggil persona Asura miliknya tapi bedanya warna kulit Asura itu tidak berwarna kuning keemasan seperti biasanya. Tapi hitam pekat dan juga matanya berwarna merah darah, dan ini tidak bagus

"**Kau adalah anak durhaka yang melukai orang tuamu sendiri. Orang sepertimu harus dihukum**" Ucap Naruto yangsuaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berat, seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya

'Tubuhnya otou-san, tapi suaranya berubah. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' Batin Menma, kemudian dia berkata "Kau bukan otou-sanku kan? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"**Kau memang benar, aku bukan dia. Namaku Yami, sisi kegelapan dari ayahmu. Dia dulu pernah mengalahkanku untuk menguasai kekuatan **_**Kyuubi no Yoko**_**. Tidak kusangka, hari ini aku kembali bebas hahahahaha**" Ucap sisi kegelapan Naruto yang bernama Yami, kemudian dia membuat 5 lingkaran magatama yang membentuk segi lima dan dia pun berkata "**Tapi bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu Menma-san… Five Magatama Laser**!"

Dari tiap magatama itu mengeluarkan elemen dari api, es, angin, listrik, cahaya dan kegelapan dalam bentuk laser. Kemudian laser itu pun mengarah ke Menma dan….

Duaaaaarrrrrrr

"Arrrrgggghhh" Ucap Menma yang terlempar ke sebuah tembok pagar sampai hancur karena serangan itu. Kemudian dia bangkit perlahan dan membatin 'Kalau saja _**Senjutsu **_milikku sudah tidak aktif. Mungkin aku sudah mati saat terkena serangan itu"

"**Bagaimana Menma-san… Apa kau sudah menyerah? Bahkan aku belum selesai menyiksamu**" Ucap Yami yang masih mengendalikan tubuh Naruto

"Jangan harap aku akan kalah begitu saja" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melempar _**Hiraishin Kunai **_kearah Yami. Yami pun menghindari kunai itu, saat Menma berteleport ke kunai itu ternyata Yami sudah bisa membaca pergerakan Menma dan mencekiknya kemudian membantingnya ke tanah

Duuuuuaaaarrrrr

"**Mainan anak kecil. Siapa sangka ini bisa dipakai untuk teleport**" Ucap Yami yang sudah mengambil _**Hiraishin Kunai **_dari Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Kau memang pantas menjadi cucu dari **_**Konoha Yellow Flash dan putra dari Konoha Orengi Hokage. Tapi sayang sekali aku ini adalah akhir dari hidupmu**_"

Jlebbbb

"Ugh…" Ucap Menma yang perutnya ditusuk oleh Yami, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa aku akan mati… Kenapa? Bahkan aku belum membalas dendam sepenuhnya pada Sirzech Lucifer dan okaa-sama'

"_**Dragon Shoot**_!" Ucap seseorang dengan armor berwarna merah dan membuat Yami terlempar karena serangan bola berwarna hitam miliknya itu

"Ugh… Paman Euclid…" Ucap Menma terhadap orang itu yang ternyata adalah pamannya itu, kemudian dia bertanya "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Ophis-sama merasakan kau sedang dalam bahaya. Makanya aku menjemputmu" Balas Euclid, kemudian dia membatin 'Dan kau adalah kunci dari penguasaan Underworld oleh para iblis keturunan maou lama. Jadi kau tidak boleh mati secepat ini'

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Cepat bawa aku dari sini" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia dan Euclid menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan pergi dari tempat itu

Yami pun bangkit dari serangan itu dan melihat bahwa Menma sudah tidak ada, kemudian dia berteriak "**Kemana dia! Aku belum selesai bersenang-**senang**!**"

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Rias yang sudah sampai bersama teman-temannya dan Sasuke

Yami pun melihat Rias dengan tajam, Rias pun agak ketakutan saat melihat itu. Saat ingin menghampiri dia, Sasuke pun menahannya dan berkata "Tahan… Dia bukan kakakmu. Tubuhnya mungkin dia, tapi jiwanya bukan". Rias dan teman-temannya pun bingung akan perkataan Sasuke, kemudian di tangannya muncul gauntlet berwarna biru dan dia pun berkata "Ini saatnya aku memakai kekuatan Sacred Gear milikku Naruto, mungkin dengan ini kau bisa sadar. _**Blue Aura: Royal Armor**_!"

Tubuh Sasuke pun tertutupi dengan armor berwarna biru, kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurus lagi "_**Blue Aura: Blue Moon Sword**_!"

"**Kau ingin bertarung… Kau mendapatkannya! Five Magatama Laser!**" Ucap Yami yang mengeluarkan jurus yang dia gunakan pada Menma untuk mengalahkan dan menghabisi Sasuke

"_**Absolute Defence: Susanoo**_!" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian muncul sosok Perfect Susanoo seperti milik Madara Uchiha yang menyelubungi badannya

Duuuuuuaaaaaarrrr

Muncul ledakan besar ditempat Sasuke, tapi saat ledakan itu menghilang. Rias dan para peeragenya terkejut saat melihat Sasuke masih berdiri dengan gagahnya didalam Susanoo miliknya, kemudian mereka semua membatin 'Pertahanan yang dahsyat'

"_**Megidolaon**_!" Ucap Yami yang sudah membentuk serangan dengan daya fokus besar dengan energy matahari dan melemparnya kearah Sasuke

_**Blue Moon Sword **_milik Sasuke pun menghilang dan dia menggantinya dengan sebuah panah. Dia pun membentuk anak panah dari energy bulan yang dipunyai Indra, kemudian dia melepaskan anak panahnya dan berkata "_**Kagutsuchi**_!"

Boooooommmm

Booooommmmm

Duuuuuaaaaarrrrrrr

Efek serangan itu sangat dahsyat. Bahkan menghancurkan tanah disekitarnya. Kalau bukan karena Kekkai yang dibuat Grayfia sebelum bertarung dengan Menma, mungkin. Setengah kota bisa hancur oleh jurus gila 2 orang ini

'Serangan yang benar-benar dahsyat. Bahkan tanahnya sampai berlubang dalam sekali' Batin Rias dan para anggota peeragenya

Sasuke pun yang sudah kelelahan karena itu baru pertama kalinya memakai Sacred Gear, langsung berkata pada Naruto untuk memastikan apakah Yami masih menguasai badannya atau tidak "Hei, dobe. Kau sudah sadar?"

Warna mata Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula, pertanda dia sudah tidak dikendalikan oleh Yami. Kemudian dia membalas "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu teme. Oh ya, kau tunggu disini dulu. Ada yang harus aku lakukan"

[**Arcana Change: Empress!**]

[**Wild Card: Isis!**]

Setelah mengganti personanya ke tipe healer, dia pun mendekati Grayfia yang pingsan dan membuka sedikit bagian bajunya. Kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya ke perutnya Grayfia dan berkata "_**Diarahan**_!"

Grayfia pun bangun dan melihat tangan Naruto berada di perutnya. Dia yang kaget pun berteriak "Kyaaaa!"

Plaaaakkkk

Grayfia menampar Naruto dengan keras. Merasa kesal, Naruto pun berteriak "Kenapa kau menamparku, hah?"

"Siapa suruh tanganmu itu gak bisa dikontrol. Pakai megang perutku segala lagi" Jawab Grayfia

"Hei, siapa juga yang pengin pegang perutmu . Aku cuma mau menyembuhkan kau saja kok" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memegang kepalanya dan berkata "Ugh… Kepalaku"

Brukkkkk

Naruto pun terjatuh ke tanah, kemudian Grayfia berteriak "Naruto-kun!"

Mendengar teriakan Grayfia, Rias pun segera kesana diikuti dengan Sasuke, Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, dan Gasper. Sesampainya disana, dia kaget melihat Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di dekapan Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Grayfia-neesama, Naruto-nii kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba dia pingsan" Ucap Grayfia

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia cuma kelelahan. Ayo kita bawa dia ke rumahnya" Ucap Sasuke

Sasuke pun membawa dia dengan cara menggendong Naruto di belakangnya dan diikuti dengan Rias dan para peeragenya tanpa Grayfia yang kembali ke Underworld dengan perasaan kecewa atas sikap Menma. Disisi lain Naruto berada di suatu tempat berkabut dengan jalan satu arah yang hanya terus menuju ke depan

"Jika kau menginginkan jawaban, carilah kami" Ucap sebuah suara misterius yang masuk ke telinga Naruto

"Siapa yang bicara itu? Dan dimana aku ini?" Tanya Naruto, tapi suara itu tidak menjawab. Setelah itu, dia pun membatin 'Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus mencari orang misterius ini'

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto pun terus mencari dan terus mencari orang misterius itu dengan cara menyelusuri tempat itu. Tiba-tiba dia menemukan sebuah pintu dan membatin 'Ada pintu di tempat aneh dan berkabut ini. Benar-benar aneh'

"Masuklah dan temukan kami, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap orang misterius itu lagi, tapi suaranya berbeda dari orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya diawal jalan

Naruto pun membuka pintu itu dan menemukan dua orang pria. Yang satu berambut emo dan berwarna biru dengan earphone yang menutupi telinganya, dan yang satu lagi mempunyai rambut bergaya mangkuk dan berwarna abu-abu dengan memakai kacamata

"Jadi kau Uzumaki Naruto?" Ucap orang berambut abu-abu itu, kemudian Naruto menggangguk. Setelah itu dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang mirip dengan persona card milik Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita lakukan ini, Minato"

"Dengan senang hati, Souji" Balas orang bernama Minato itu, kemudian dia mengarahkan sebuah pistol kearah kepalanya

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?' Batin Naruto saat melihat sikap dari orang bernama Souji dan Minato itu

[**Persona: Izanagi – no – Okami!**]

[**Persona: Thanatos!**]

Naruto pun kaget saat Yu bisa memunculkan persona setelah menghancurkan kartu ditangannya dan Minato bisa memunculkan persona saat dia menembakkan pistolnya kearah kepalanya, kemudian dia membatin 'Siapa mereka ini sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka bisa memakai persona?'

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Uzumaki Naruto? Ayo keluarkan personamu dan kalahkan kami" Tantang Yu

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan persona card dari Sacred Gearnya

[**Wild Card: Alice!**]

Naruto pun sudah mengeluarkan persona Alice, kemudian dia mengeluarkan skillnya "_**Megidola**_!"

"_**Megidolaon**_!" Ucap Minato, kemudian dia mengeluarkan kekuatan luar biasa dari persona Thanatosnya kearah serangan _**Megidola**_ dari Naruto

Booooooommmm

Duuuuaaarrrrr

"Arrrrrrgggggghhhh" Teriak Naruto yang terlempar jauh karena serangan _**Megidola**_ miliknya berbalik kearahnya karena kekuatan serangannya kalah besar daripada serangan _**Megidolaon**_ milik Minato. Kemudian dia bangun dengan tertatih-tatih, dan dia pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya

"Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Minato" Ucap Souji yang menatap partnernya dengan datar

"Aku pikir dia kuat, tapi dia melemah karena persona Asura miliknya menjadi Darkness Mode. Dia tidak pantas memiliki kekuatan Wild Card seperti kita" Balas Minato

"Tutup mulutmu!" Teriak Naruto yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi hitam dan muncullah Dark Asura dibelakangnya. Kemudian dia membuat sebuah serangan dengan diperkuat energy matahari yang dia punya "Rasakan ini, _**Almighty Punishment**_!"

"Biar aku yang hadapi ini, Minato" Ucap Souji, kemudian dia belakangnya Izanagi – no – Okami sudah memutar-mutar tongkatnya. Kemudian dia menghentikan tongkatnya, dan ditongkatnya sudah keluar laser dengan intensitas energy yang tinggi. Dia pun berkata dengan lantang "_**Myriad Truth**_!"

Booooooooommmm

Duuuaaaaarrrrrr

Terjadi ledakan super besar, kemudian terlihatlah Naruto dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk saat ini dengan persona Dark Asuranya yang menghilang. Kemudian Souji membalikkan badannya dan berkata "Kau akan selalu lemah jika kau masih bisa dikendalikan oleh kegelapanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalahkan kegelapanmu, dan raihlah wujud sebenarnya dari persona Asuramu. Dan aku akan memberikanmu hadiah, jika kau berhasil melakukannya". Sosok Minato dan Souji pun hilang seketika dan Naruto pun pingsan tidak sadarkan diri

"Ugh… Ini dikamarku kah" Ucap Naruto yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian dia membatin setelah mengingat hal yang menimpanya tadi saat melawan Minato dan Souji 'Jadi itu tadi cuma mimpi. Tapi siapa sebenarnya Souji dan Minato itu, nama mereka familiar sekali ditelingaku'. Naruto pun kaget saat melihat Akeno yang tertidur disebuah bangku disamping kasurnya, kemudian dia membatin 'Kenapa Akeno bisa ada dikamarku?'

"Dia menjagamu selama kau pingsan, dobe" Ucap Sasuke yang masuk kekamar Naruto untuk melihat sahabatnya itu

"Bisa kau tidak memanggilku itu lagi, teme" Balas Naruto dengan nada jengkel

"Hn, tidak. Jika kau masih memanggilku, teme" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana… Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya, keadaanku sudah lumayan sehat" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke"

"Aku juga sama, Naruto" Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyadarkanku dari kontrol Yami" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, itu adalah tugas seorang teman" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sebelum keluar, dia berkata "Kau tahu Naruto, aku tahu gadis itu mempunyai perasaan padamu. Sebaiknya kau hargai perasaannya itu"

Naruto pun kaget atas ucapan Sasuke, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata 'Aku juga tahu itu sejak dulu saat aku melihat perilakunya saat dia mengobatinya dirumahnya, Sasuke. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melukai hati Serafall. Tapi bagaimana dengan Gabriel ya? Apa dia akan sakit hati jika tahu aku sudah berpacaran dengan Serafall. Sebenarnya … Aku juga mencintainya, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya jatuh karena diriku', kemudian dia kembali tertidur

Pagi harinya, Naruto pun terbangun dan dia pun pergi keruang tamunya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur disofanya, kemudian dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke dan berkata "Hei… Bangun Sasuke"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan malas karena dia baru saja bangun secara paksa oleh Naruto

"Ilmu pedangmu masih setajam dulu kan? Kau mau tidak membantuku mengajarkan peerage Knight adikku yang bernama Kiba dan Xenovia?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa harus aku, bukannya ilmu pedangmu juga sama bagusnya denganku?" Balas Sasuke

"Mungkin itu benar… Tapi aku juga ada tugas mengajarkan medic pada peerage adikku yang bernama Asia dan juga _**Senjutsu**_ pada gadis yang bernama Koneko. Aku tidak bisa mengajarkan mereka berempat sekaligus kan" Jawab Naruto

Sasuke pun tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah aku akan membantu kau. Lagipula dulu kau selalu membantuku kan. Seperti kau meyakinkan para aliansi Shinobi untuk mempercayaiku untuk membantu kalian melawan Madara", kemudian dia mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Jadi kau masih memegang _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, lagipula pedang ini adalah momento dari dunia Shinobi. Kau tahu kan kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke sana lagi" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian Naruto menggangguk setuju

Rias pun sudah bangun dari kamar yang dipersiapkan Alice padanya. Kemudian dia kaget saat melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kenapa onii-chan sudah bangun. Harusnya onii-chan banyak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh"

"Tidak bisa begitu Rias. Aku tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang, kalau aku belum melatih peerage milikmu sampai tuntas" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bilang pada Kiba dan Xenovia nanti, kalau Sasuke akan menggantikanku mengajarkan mereka"

"Lalu onii-chan akan mengajarkan siapa?" Tanya Rias

"Asia dan Koneko" Jawab Naruto

"Lalu… Siapa yang akan mengajarkan Issei-kun, onii-chan?" Tanya Rias kembali

"Tenang saja tomat imouto. Aku akan meminta salah satu temanku untuk melatih dia" Jawab Naruto

"Oh ya, Sasuke-san. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau sepertinya sudah sangat kenal dengan onii-chan?" Tanya Rias pada Sasuke

Belum Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah memotong duluan "Kau ingat ceritaku tentang dua orang yang menghentikan perang melawan manusia berkekuatan setengah dewa?"

"Sebentar… Kalau kau adalah salah satu dari orang itu" Ucap Rias, namun dia kaget saat teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Ehhh… Berarti Sasuke-san adalah orang yang bersamamu menghentikan perang itu onii-chan"

"Sebenarnya ada dua lagi… Tapi memang begitulah ceritanya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan Shinobi terkuat dan reinkarnasi Otsutsuki Indra terakhir, dan juga dia adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat" Balas Naruto

Di lain tempat, terlihatlah Toneri Otsutsuki yang berada di kuil milik klan Otsutsuki dibulan. Saat didalam dia menemukan lubang dimensi dan Toneri pun berkata "Jadi mereka berdua berada di dimensi lain. Tunggulah, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku Otsutsuki Toneri akan menjadi mimpi buruk kalian"

Dia pun melompat ke ruang dimensi itu dan dengan menggunakan mata Tenseigan miliknya dia berhasil lolos dari pengawasan Great Red dan berhasil masuk ke dunia DxD, tepatnya di Kuoh. Misinya untuk memburu Naruto dan Sasuke telah dimulai

Info Skill:

-Uzumaki Naruto:

Parvati:

_**Bufudyne**_: Mengeluarkan jurus es berkekuatan besar dan melemparnya kearah musuh

Isis:

_**Diarahan**_: Mengeluarkan energy besar untuk melukai luka sampai benar-benar pulih. Cocok untuk mengobati luka yang berat

Alice:

_**Megidola**_: Jurus almighty, tapi daya serangnya lebih lemah dari_** Megidolaon**_

Dark Asura:

_**Megidolaon**_: Jurus Almighty yang kekuatannya lebih kuat, apalagi kalau ditambah dengan energy lain ke unsure serangannya

_**Five Magatama Laser**_: Serangan terkuat dari Dark Asura. Mengeluarkan 5 Magatama dan dari 5 magatama itu akan keluar laser dengan 5 kekuatan elemen berbeda. Daya hancurnya bisa ditambah dengan kekuatan energy matahari milik Naruto yang diberikan Asura

_**Almighty Punishment**_: Serangan terkuat juga dari Dark Asura, meskipun masih lebih lemah daripada _**Five Magatama Laser**_tapi serangan ini masih mematikan jika terkena musuh yang lemah. Tampilan jurus ini sama seperti spell Soul Eater Rune level 4, Judgement

Uchiha Sasuke:

_**Blue Aura: Royal Armor**_: Sasuke mengeluarkan aura biru diseluruh tubuhnya dan akan membentuk armor megah dan kuat berwarna biru yang menutupi tubuhnya. Armor ini sangat kuat, tapi masih lebih lemah daripada _**Absolute Defence: Susanoo**_

_**Blue Aura: Blue Moon Sword**_: Sasuke akan mengeluarkan pedang berwarna biru dari ketiadaan. Pedang ini lebih hebat dari _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_, tapi masih lemah jika dibandingkan dengan pedang dari _**Tenseigan Mode **_milik Toneri

_**Absolute Defence: Susanoo**_: Sasuke akan mengeluarkan aura biru berskala besar dan aura itu akan membentuk sosok samurai raksasa yang memiliki 2 katana. Bentuknya sama seperti _**Perfect Susanoo **_ milik Uchiha Madara. Jurus ini adalah pertahanan terkuat dari Sasuke

_**Kagutsuchi**_**: **Sasuke akan menghilangkan kedua katana Susanoo-nya dan memunculkan panah dan akan memunculkan anak panah yang berwarna biru dari ketiadaan. Kemudian dia akan menembakkan anah panah itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan daya serang yang besar. Sasuke bisa menggunakan energy bulan dari Indra untuk memperkuat serangannya

Grayfia Lucifuge:

_**Ice Dragon Cannon**_: Grayfia akan membuat tempat pertarungan menjadi padang es , kemudian dia akan membuat es berbentuk naga dan melepaskannya kearah musuh

Seta Souji:

Izanagi – no – Okami:

_**Myriad Truth: **_Serangan terkuat persona terkuat milik pengguna Wild Card generasi keempat. Izanagi – no – Okami akan mengeluarkan kekuatan cahaya super mematikan dari tongkatnya yang berwarna putih. Konon jurus ini bisa mematahkan jurus _**Thousand Curse**_ milik Izanami – no – Okami dan menghancurkan Izanami – no – Okami menjadi debu

Minato Arisato:

Thanatos:

_**Megidolaon**_: Serangan almighty terkuat. Mungkin serangan ini bisa menggungguli _**Megido **_dan _**Megidola**_. Tapi jurus ini akan bisa dikalahkan dengan jurus persona Asura atau Dark Asura Naruto yang sudah dimasukkan energy matahari ke unsure serangannya

Jurus Menma sepertinya gak usah diberitahu. Karena jurus-jurus yang dia pakai adalah jutsu-jutsu legend yang dipakai oleh ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan kakeknya, Namikaze Minato

-To Be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

Chapter 10: The First Training

Di pagi hari yang cerah, di rumah kediaman Uzumaki Naruto. Terdapatlah dua manusia yang berbeda gender, mereka terlihat kelelahan karena latihan ekstrim melawan sensei mereka yang merupakan ahli _**Kenjutsu**_atau teknik memakai pedang didunia ninja. Nama mereka adalah Yuuto Kiba dan juga Xenovia, duo Knight dari peerage Rias Gremory yang sedang melawan sang Uchiha terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke

"Hosh, hosh, hosh. Kau memang hebat dan cepat, Sasuke-sensei" Ucap Kiba dengan nada kelelahan

"Itu belum seberapa. Aku bahkan belum serius Kiba" Balas Sasuke

"Hyaaaahhh" Teriak Xenovia yang sudah berlari dengan _**Durandal **_ ditangannya dan sudah bersiap menebas Sasuke

Traaannnnkkkk

Sasuke menghindar dan menggunakan _**Kusanagi**_ untuk mementalkan pedang Xenovia. Saat _**Durandal**_ terpental oleh _**Kusanagi**_, Xenovia pun jatuh terduduk dengan Sasuke yang mengarahkan _**Kusanagi **_ke leher Xenovia. Kemudian Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata "Kau sudah menyerah,Xenovia?"

"Aku menyerah sensei" Jawab Xenovia. Mendengar jawaban muridnya , Sasuke pun memasukkan _**Kusanagi**_ kesarungnya. Kemudian Xenovia berkata "Kau hebat sensei. Kau lebih hebat memakai pedang daripada Naruto-sensei, meskipun kalian berdua sama-sama cepat"

Sasuke pun duduk sambil meminum jus jeruk yang dibuatkan Alice, kemudian dia berkata "Ya memang begitulah. Meskipun begitu, Naruto masih lebih unggul dalam stamina dan pertahanan. Dan energy dalam dirinya sangat besar dan mengagumkan, sampai-sampai aku kagum dia bisa menyeimbangkan tiga energy dalam dirinya sebelum kami jadi seperti ini. Jadi intinya dalam dunia ini, semua makhluk itu mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing"

Glukkk

"Ah, jus ini segar sekali" Ucap Sasuke setelah dia menghabiskan jus miliknya, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian juga minumlah. Kalian juga butuh energy setelah melakukan latihan ini"

"Baik sensei" Balas Kiba dan Xenovia, kemudian mereka meminum minumannya masing-masing dan membatin 'Meskipun Sasuke-sensei itu agak pendiam, dia perhatian pada muridnya"

-Dengan Koneko dan Naruto di ruangan latihan yang lain-

Naruto sedang berdiri sambil memegang tongkat yang sama persis seperti milik Fukasaku saat mengajarkannya _**Senjutsu**_ dan juga terlihatlah Koneko yang sedang bermeditasi dengan luka-luka lebam ditangannya dan sepertinya itu ulah dari Naruto. Saat melihat Koneko sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Naruto pun sudah siap memukul badan Koneko lagi

Duaakkkk

Duaakkkk

Brrraaaakkk

"Sensei, berhentilah memukulku" Ucap Koneko yang sepertinya dirinya sudah kembali normal

"Maaf Koneko" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi itu satu-satunya cara supaya kau bisa memakai _**Senjutsu **_tanpa efek samping"

"Emangnya, sensei pernah mengalami hal ini?" Tanya Koneko

"Pernah, berkali-kali" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setiap tubuhku akan berubah menjadi bentuk fisik katak. Senseiku akan memukulku dengan tongkat sampai aku kembali normal"

Koneko yang mendengar itu pun terdiam dan membatin 'Fiuuh, ternyata menguasai _**Senjutsu **_supaya tidak terkena efek samping seperti Kuroka-nee susah juga ya'

"Baiklah… Coba kau ulangi lagi. Ingat, focus dan konsentrasi untuk menyeimbangkan _**Senjutsu **_dan _**Demonic Power**_ milikmu" Perintah Naruto, kemudian Koneko kembali bermeditasi

Naruto pun memperhatikan Koneko sampai dibagian wajah Koneko tepatnya dibagian sekita mata terlihat pigmen khas mata _**Nekomata**_ dan Naruto tidak melihat adanya perilaku Koneko yang kelihatan kalau dia telah kehilangan kontrol, kemudian dia membatin 'Bagus, dia sudah menguasai _**Senjutsu**_-nya sendiri'. Setelah itu dia meminta Koneko membuka matanya "Bagus Koneko, sekarang buka matamu"

Koneko pun membuka matanya dan Naruto pun melihat dengan jelas kalau mata Koneko sudah berubah yang artinya dia sudah memasuki mode _**Senjutsu**_, kemudian Naruto berkata "Apa yang kau rasakan, Koneko?"

"Kekuatanku seperti bertambah berkali-kali lipat" Jawab Koneko

[**Wild Card: Rakhasha**]

"_**Brain Shake**_!" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan jurusnya kea rah Koneko

Duuuuuuaaaarrr

"Sensei!" Teriak Koneko yang terlempar ke sudut ruangan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu? Sakit atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi

"Ehh… Iya juga ya, tubuhku tidak begitu sakit saat terkena serangan sensei" Jawab Koneko

"Itu adalah kelebihan _**Senjutsu**_, pertahanan tubuhmu dan daya serang akan meningkat. Bahkan jika kau sudah semakin ahli dalam _**Senjutsu**_, kau bisa melukai musuh meskipun seranganmu itu belum sampai ke musuhmu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah ada di dekat Koneko dan menguasap-ngusap rambut silver Koneko, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Koneko… Tapi ingat, dalam tahapmu, kau hanya bisa memakai _**Senjutsu**_ selama 5 bisa menggunakan _**Senjutsu **_lagi, tapi kau harus bermeditasi dan juga tanpa bergerak untuk mendapatkan energy alam lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Naruto-sensei" Balas Koneko

Dilain tempat di Kuoh, Otsutsuki Toneri yang sedang mencari informasi tentang dimensi yang baru saja dimasukinya. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki dan perempuan. Yang satu pria berambut abu-abu seperti Grayfia, dan yang satu lagi adalah perempuan bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam panjang

"Siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya kau menghalangi jalanku?" Tanya Toneri yang sedang tidak ingin berbasi-basi dengan orang yang menghalangi jalannya

"Sepertinya kau orang yang kuat. Kau harus bergabung dengan organisasiku" Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada dingin

"Organisasi yang dipimpin wanita pendek sepertimu… Jangan harap" Balas Toneri

Twitttccchh

Muncul perempatan didahi perempuan itu saat Toneri menghinanya, kemudian pria disebelahnya pun berkata "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menghina Ophis-sama"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan kalian" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia menerobos jalan yang dihadang oleh gadis yang ternyata adalah Ophis itu dan pria berambut abu-abu itu

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

[**Boost**]

"Rasakan ini, brengsek!" Teriak pria yang berada disamping Ophis tadi karena muak pada Toneri yang tidak mengganggap keberadaan mereka, dan dia meluncurkan bogem mentah yang dia sudah perkuat kea rah Toneri

"_**Gudoudama**_!" Ucap Toneri yang mengeluarkan dua bola kecil berwarna hitam, kemudian dia membentuknya sehingga menjadi bola besar yang menutupi dirinya(Anggap aja sama seperti jurus pertahanan Gaara yang dia pakai pas lawan Sasuke di ujian Chunin, tapi bisa ditembus sama _**Chidori**_)

Duuuuaaaaarrrr

Pria itu tersenyum senang karena dia mengira Toneri sudah terkena jurusnya, namun ternyata dia melihat sebuah bola besar ditanah tempat Toneri berpijak. Kemudian dia membatin 'Bola besar apa itu? Dan kemana orang sialan tadi'

Tiba-tiba bola itu menyusut dan menjadi bola kecil yang dipakai Toneri kembali, membuat si pria terkejut setengah mati. Melihat ekspresi orang itu, Toneri pun berkata dengan dinginnya "Kau pikir serangan seperti itu akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku. Jangan harap". Toneri pun tanpa basi-basi langsung membuat handseal, kemudian dia mengeluarkan lahar dari mulutnya dan lahar itu berbentuk bola. Kemudian dia berkata "_**Yoton: Roringu Yugan**_!"

Tapi si pria itu ternyata bisa menghindari serangan Toneri. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah tembok yang terkena jurus Toneri yang terlihat meleleh, kemudian dia membatin 'Nyaris saja… Kalau aku tidak menghindar, aku mungkin sudah meleleh sekarang ini"

Melihat itu Toneri pun berkata dengan nada dingin sebelum pergi dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu **_"Mengurusi kalian berdua tidak ada gunanya. Seenaknya saja mengajakku bergabung dengan kalian saat aku sedang ada misi penting. Kalau kalian bisa memberiku sesuatu sebagai bayaran, baru aku akan bergabung. Sampai jumpa lagi, pemuda-san dan gadis pendek"

Ophis pun terlihat marah dan ingin sekali menghajar Toneri sampai babak belur, tapi sayangnya orang itu sudah tidak ada. Kemudian pria disebelahnya pun berkata "Ophis-sama… Bagaimana ini, dia belum mau bergabung dengan kita"

"Tenang saja Euclid. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan bergabung dengan kita" Balas Ophis, kemudian mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir mereka masing-masing

Kembali dirumah Naruto, Rias dan para peeragenya sedang istirahat dari latihan dan sedang makan bersama diruang makan bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke serta Alice yang juga dipaksa makan diruang makan oleh Naruto

"Oh ya… Jadi Sasuke-san, bagaimana latihan Kiba dan Xenovia?" Tanya Rias yang sudah memakan makanannya sampai setengah

"Bagus… Kecepatan mereka berdua sudah meningkat dengan signifikan, Cuma refleks mereka yang harus dipertajam lagi" Jawab Sasuke

"Kalau Koneko bagaimana onii-chan?" Tanya Rias yang takut kalau Koneko akan gagal dengan latihannya dan menjadi gila seperti Kuroka

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya Koneko sendiri saja" Jawab Naruto cuek. Mungkin kalau dilihat oleh orang lain, Naruto terlihat biasa saja. Tapi bagi Sasuke, dia tahu kalau Naruto kesal karena Rias, imoutonya sendiri tidak percaya pada hasil didikannya

"Aku bisa menguasai _**Senjutsu**_ berkat bantuan Naruto-sensei, buchou" Ucap Koneko

"Wah selamat ya Koneko-chan, aku turut senang" Ucap Asia yang sudah memeluk Koneko dengan erat

"Sama-sama Asia-senpai" Balas Koneko sambil tersenyum kecil

'Jadi onii-chan kesal karena dia pikir aku tidak percaya pada hasil ajarannya' Batin Rias yang sudah mulai sedih, kemudian dia mendekati Naruto dan berkata "Onii-chan. Maaf aku telah meragukanmu"

"Iya… Tidak apa-apa tomat imouto" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil

"Uwaaaa! Onii-chan baik sekali, mau maafin Rias" Teriak Rias yang sudah ingin memeluk Naruto dengan erat

Tok

Tok

Tok

Belum sempat Rias memeluk Naruto, dia pun terjatuh karena dia kesandung kursi punya Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditinggal oleh Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Rias terjatuh ditanah, hanya berkata dengan tampang watados "Maaf, ada tamu hehehe"

"Onii-chan! Awas kau ya!" Teriak Rias dengan emosi, kemudian dia memegangi rambutnya dan menangis ala anime "Onii-chan jahat. Rambut merah panjang dan mulusku, sekarang jadi berantakan. Baka aniki"

"Wah, lagi rame nih. Boleh ikutan?" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang seperti Naruto, berwajah cantik, berwarna mata biru, dan bertubuh bagus dan memiliki payudara yang besar dan memakai dress panjang berwarna biru, dan disebelahnya adalah gadis 16 tahun yang mirip dengan wanita itu dan memakai jaket berwarna putih dengan payudara yang lebih kecil

"Ternyata kalian, Lily-sama, Iriana-sama" Ucap Naruto yang mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk

Sasuke yang biasanya agak pendiam apalagi jika berhubungan dengan hal wanita, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah saat melihat Lily. Kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Jadi Naruto, dia kekasihmu?"

Bletaaaakkkk

Lily pun hanya tersenyum saat Naruto menjuitak kepala Sasuke dengan super keras. Kemudian Naruto berteriak "Kau baka teme! Dia itu bukan kekasihku, tapi dia istri sahabatku dan disebalahnya itu anak mereka"

Sasuke pun kaget karena tahu wanita disebelahnya adalah istri orang. Kemudian Naruto berkata "Tapi omong-omong, kenapa Lily-sama kesini? Apa ada urusan darurat?"

"Bukan" Balas Lily, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Iriana-chan… Dia kangen padamu, katanya dia ingin menginap dirumahmu"

"Ehhhhh!" Teriak Kiba secara tidak sadar, karena dia malu kalau dia harus bertemu Iriana setiap hari. Karena selama latihan dari Naruto dan Sasuke, Rias dan para peeragenya akan tinggal dirumah Naruto

Issei yang mendengar teriakan Kiba karena dia berada didekatnya saat itu pun berkata "Apa-apaan sih kau ini Cassanova? Berisik sekali". Kemudian dia menyeringai dan berbisik pada Kiba "Aha, aku tahu. Kau pasti malu jika tinggal dengan miss blonde kan sama-sama disini kan?"

"Urusai, Issei" Balas Kiba emosi

"Ojii-san… Aku boleh menginap disini ya, please" Pinta Iriana sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya yang selalu meluluhkan hati Lily, Leon, dan Naruto

"Baik-baik, kau boleh menginap disini. Tapi aku tidak mau terjadi kejadian macam-macam disini" Ucap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Lily dengan emosi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir putriku akan berbuat hal yang biasa orang dewasa lakukan?"

'Siapapun juga tahu kalau Iriana dan Kiba ada perasaan satu sama lain. Aku takutnya kalau tidak diawasi, nanti bisa-bisa dalam waktu dekat perut Iriana bisa terisi bayi' Batin Naruto sweatdrop, kemudian dia berkata sambil mengkambing hitamkan Issei "Tapi kita harus tetap waspada, Lily-sama. Apalagi disini ada orang yang mesum… Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat mesum pada Iriana-sama"

Issei pun agak sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto, kemudian wajah dia berbubah pucat saat mendengar Lily berkata "Kalau hal itu terjadi, akan aku lubangi kepala orang itu dengan panahku. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Aku ingin membuat makanan special untuk Leon-kun"

"Ya sudah pergilah. Nanti suamimu itu bisa mati kelaparan kalau kau ada disini, Lily-sama" Balas Naruto, Lily pun tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kemudian dia keluar dan kembali ke rumahnya

Melihat Lily pergi, Naruto pun melihat Asia dan berkata "Nah, Asia. Sekarang giliranmu untuk belajar dariku"

"Ha'i sensei" Balas Asia dengan gugup

"Hei, sensei. Lalu latihanku bagaimana?" Tanya Issei yang sebal karena Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mau mengajar mereka

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…" Ucap Naruto, karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang ke rumahnya

Kemudian terlihatlah sosok yang masuk kerumah Naruto adalah pria berambut merah spike dengan wajah datar bersama dengan wanita berambut pirang dan gadis kecil digendongannya, kemudian dia berkata "Kau sudah lama menungguku, gaki?"

"Ya begitulah, bola bulu" Jawab Naruto dengan sinis saat mendengar panggilan dari orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah partnernya di dunia Shinobi, Kurama. Kemudian dia melihat wanita di sebelah Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau membawa Yasaka dan Kunou-chan juga, bola bulu"

"Sebaiknya kau diam, atau aku akan memasukkan _**Bijuudama**_ ke mulutmu, bocah sialan" Ucap Kurama, kemudian Yasaka dan Kunou tertawa saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Jadi dia _**Sekiryuutei**_ yang kau bicarakan itu… Dia tidak terlihat kuat, bahkan aku bisa pastikan _**Hakuryuukou**_ bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah jika mereka bertemu"

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam sambil melihat Kurama, kemudian dia membatin 'Itu bukannya bijuu milik Naruto, Kyuubi. Apa artinya Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, dan Hachibi juga ada disini?'

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kurama saat dia melihat Issei tertunduk lesu "Aku tahu, dia itu terlihat lemah dan mesum pula. Tapi dia punya potensial, Kurama. Dia itu pekerja keras, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi siapapun yang dia sayangi. Aku merasakan dia itu sama sepertiku, aku yakin dengan keinginannya untuk melindungi orang-orang yan dia sayangi. Dia akan menjadi lebih kuat"

'Dia benar-benar belum berubah dari dulu' Batin Kurama sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata pada Issei "Baiklah _**Sekiryuutei**_, aku akan mengajarkanmu semampuku. Jadi jangan buat aku kecewa"

"Baik Kurama-sensei" Balas Issei

"Oh ya aku dengar kau itu mesum. Jika kau berbuat macam-macam pada Yasaka-hime atau Kunou-chan, aku akan menembakkan _**Bijuudama**_ ke arahmu sampai tubuhmu menjadi abu" Ucap Kurama, dan perkataan Kurama itu membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri karena ketakutan

"Anata… Kau terlalu berlebihan" Bisik Yasaka pada suaminya itu

Kurama pun hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan istrinya itu, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Jadi kau disini juga, Uchiha?"

"Ya begitulah" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kau masih membenci orang-orang dari klan Uchiha huh, _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_?"

"Tidak juga… Aku hanya membenci Madara dan ayahmu yang pernah berniat menginvasi Konoha. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, aku punya nama. Nama asliku Kurama" Jawab Kurama dengan nada sinis

"Hn, aku mengerti Kurama-san" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada pasrah, wajar saja Kurama masih marah pada klan Uchiha. Apalagi perbuatan Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito yang menggunakan mereka untuk melawan Senju Hashirama dan Namikaze Minato

"Kurama… Bisa aku bicara empat mata denganmu?" Pinta Naruto yang sepertinya akan membicarakan hal yang serius dengan Kurama

"Tentu... Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di ruang kartu personamu" Balas Kurama.

Kemudian Kurama dan juga Naruto pergi dari kerumunan yang berisi Rias dan para peeragenya, Sasuke, dan juga Yasaka serta Kunou ke sebuah ruangan yang bercat biru dan dipenuhi dengan lemari kaca berisi kartu-kartu persona milik Naruto

"Kurama… Saat kita bicara dengan Hagoromo-jiji dan juga Great Red, apa dia menyebutkan nama Minato Arisato dan Seta Souji?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, dia memang menyebutkan dua nama orang itu. Dia bilang mereka adalah persona-user sebelum kau" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku bertemu mereka berdua dialam bawah sadarku setelah Yami menguasai diriku dan membuatku mengamuk" Jawab Naruto

"Apaaaa!" Teriak Kurama. Tapi untungnya karena ruangan itu kedap suara, teriakan Kurama tidak sampai ke telinga Sasuke, Rias, Yasaka, dll. Kemudian dia berkata "Tapi bagaimana mungkin, maksudku… Yami itu adalah bagian kegelapan dirimu yang kubuat untuk mencegahmu menguasai kekuatanku dulu. Setelah aku keluar dari tubuhmu, seharusnya dia sudah tidak ada kan"

"Itu yang juga membuatku bingung" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kemarin aku melawan Menma bersama Grayfia, karena dendamnya itu mengingatkanku pada Madara. Saat dia melukai Grayfia, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… Aku murka dan kemudian Yami mulai menguasai diriku, dan dia membuat persona Asuraku menjadi Dark Asura"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menguasai dan menghancurkan Yami" Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau harus melawan Yami di Chamber of Trial yang berada di markasmu. Kau ingat kan dulu kau bilang ketuamu itu melawan kegelapannya di Chamber of Trial, dan dia berhasil mengalahkan dan menguasai dia"

"Itu tidak perlu" Jawab Naruto singkat

"Apa kau gila!" Teriak Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau terus membiarkan Yami berbuat seenaknya didalam tubuhmu. Dia bisa membuatmu menghabisi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Apa kau lupa saat ketuamu itu hilang kendali atas kegelapannya dan nyaris membunuhmu?"

"Aku tidak akan lupa akan hari itu. Hari paling menyeramkan didalam hidupku" Jawab Naruto yang sudah menggigil ketakutan saat mengingat kejadian dia dan Kurama berusaha menghentikan Leon yang mengamuk karena perbuatan anggota Khaos Brigade yang berusaha menghabisi istri dan anaknya

"Aku juga sama… Aku memang merupakan bijuu terkuat didimensi kita dulu, tapi saat melawan ketuamu saat dia dikuasai kegelapannya. Aku merasa bukan apa-apa" Ucap Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bahkan dengan aku berubah menjadi bijuu sekalipun, aku belum bisa menahannya. Untungnya istrinya itu bisa membuatnya kembali normal, makanya itu… Sebagai teman, sahabat dan juga mantan partner. Aku menyarankan ini Naruto, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Naruto yang aku kenal"

"Terima kasih atas saran dan perhatianmu Kurama, tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Ucap Naruto, Kurama yang mendengarnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum dan berkata "Kau lupa ada seseorang yang kita harus bantu dalam latihannya?"

Kurama yang menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto pun tersenyum tipis dan membalas "Kau benar… Ayo kita buat mereka menjadi pemenang. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu"

Kurama pun keluar dari Persona Card Room atau yang biasa disebut Velvet Room oleh Naruto. Melihat ekspresi Kurama yang antusias untuk melatih Issei, dia pun membatin sebelum keluar dari Velvet Room 'Kalau begitu aku juga akan melatih Asia'. Saat diluar dia menutup matanya sejenak dan membatin 'Aku bersumpah setelah ini aku akan mengalahkanmu dan juga menghilangkanmu dari hidupku… Yami'

"Coba saja kalau bisaUzumaki Naruto, hahahahahahaaha" Ucap Yami yang berada didalam bagian terdalam dan tergelap didalam tubuh Naruto dengan disertai tawa jahatnya

-To Be Continued-


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Naruto DxD Chronicles  
>Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Adventure<p>

Summary: Pahlawan dunia shinobi yang depresi akan kematian Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Saat di dimensi lain itu, dia menjadi iblis dan dia dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya serta orang yang dia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Kemudian dia memutuskan menjadi manusia lagi dan anggota fraksi manusia

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya

AN: Judul chapter ini The Special Human and The Beautiful Angel karena kisah di chapter ini lebih berfokus tentang Naruto dan Gabriel. Dan juga di chapter ini kalian akan tahu siapakah alpha untuk harem Naruto, enjoy read. But don't like, don't read

Chapter 11: The Special Human and The Beautiful Angel

Di markas Khaos Brigade, tepatnya dibagian infirmary terlihatlah Menma yang masih tergeletak lemas di kasur dan sedang ditemani oleh Haruka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Menma pun membuka mata dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Haruka yang memeluknya dengan erat

"Menma-kun, syukurlah kau sudah siuman" Ucap Haruka yang menangis sambil memeluk Menma dengan erat

'Haruka-chan…' Batin Menma, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan Haruka dan berkata "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Haruka-chan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu sudah sadarkan diri saja aku sudah puas" Balas Haruka

"Oh ya, berapa hari aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Menma

"2 hari" Jawab Haruka

"2 hari ya… Terima kasih sudah menungguku siuman disini, Haruka-chan" Ucap Menma

"Tidak masalah" Balas Haruka yang tersenyum dengan manis

Saat melihat mata lawan bicaranya masing-masing, Menma dan Haruka memajukan kepala mereka dan berniat menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Tapi mereka menghentikan perbuatan mereka saat Euclid tiba-tiba datang dan berkata "Haruka… Bisa kau keluar sebentar. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan bocah itu"

"Baiklah Euclid-sama" Ucap Haruka yang membungkukkan badan dan melangkah keluar dari ruang infirmary

'Cih, mengganggu saja' Batin Menma yang emosi karena momennya berduaan dengan Haruka diganggu oleh Euclid. Kemudian dia bertanya dengan nada kasar "Cepat ceritakan apa maumu, pak tua?"

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan pada pamanmu sendiri, Menma?" Ucap Euclid pada Menma dengan nada kesal

"Sudah kubilang kan… Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan klan Lucifuge atau Gremory, jadi jangan harap aku akan mengganggapmu paman meskipun aku pernah sekali memanggilmu paman saat waktu itu!" Teriak Menma yang mengingat saat dia ditolong oleh Euclid dari serangan Yami

"Oh begitu ya, tapi aku berfikiran lain" Ucap Euclid, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena kau adalah anak yang dikandung dan dilahirkan oleh kakakku, jadi sudah pasti aku itu adalah pamanmu. Bukan begitu, Menma-kun?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, pak tua" Ucap Menma dengan dingin, kemudian dia berkata dengan kasar "Cepat beritakan apa tujuanmu menemuiku. Kalau kau membicarakan hal tidak penting, sebaiknya kau pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang juga"

"Bilang saja kau marah aku mengganggu acara ciumanmu dengan gadismu itu, cih" Ejek Euclid

"Urusai, pak tua" Ucap Menma yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena tertangkap basah oleh Euclid

"Langsung ke bisnis" Ucap Euclid yang sudah mulai serius, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Menma, aku tahu kau serius akan dendammu pada onee-chan dan Sirzech. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada keraguan saat onee-chan bilang dia tidak membuangmu. Apa kau sudah mulai percaya pada onee-chan?". Menma pun hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian Euclid melanjutkan "Kalau kau sudah ragu dengan dendammu, maka rencana kita akan gagal. Kau tahu aku juga punya dendam pada onee-chan yang mengkhianati klan kami dan mengikuti keluarga Gremory, kau tidak sendirian. Tapi jika kau keluar dari jalur dan berniat mengkhianati organisasi kita, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri dan juga orang yang kau cintai itu. Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau adalah keponakanku sendiri, ingat itu baik-baik"

Blaaaammmm

Euclid pun pergi sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Kemudian Menma melihat kepergian Euclid dan membatin 'Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku percayai… Okaa-san atau Ophis-sama. Apa benar yang orang tua itu bilang, kalau aku sudah ragu akan dendamku. Tapi kalau aku ragu, Haruka-chan bisa dalam bahaya'

Naruto saat ini sedang izin dari mengajar Asia dan berjalan menyusuri kota Kuoh. Kemudian dia menemukan 2 orang yang sangat dia kenal. Yang satu gadis berambut hitam pendek dan memakai kacamata serta membawa buku didekapan tangannya dan disebelahnya gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memakai baju ala penyihir. Ya dia adalah Sona Sitri dan kekasih Naruto dan sekaligus kakak dari Sona, Serafall Sitri

"Onee-sama, berhentilah membuatku malu" Ucap Sona dengan frustasi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Emangnya kau tidak malu memakai baju seperti ini ditempat ramai"

"Tidak kok, biasa saja" Balas Serafall cuek. Kemudian dia berkata dengan riang "Aha, jangan-jangan So-tan ingin memakai baju sepertiku juga ya?"

"Jangan harap" Balas Sona dengan nada ngeri. Apa jadinya Sona Sitri, gadis yang terkenal strict dan dingin memakai baju aneh seperti itu. Pasti teman-temannya, terutama Rias akan tertawa terbaahak-bahak

"Yo Sera-chan, Sona" Sapa Naruto

"Naruto-niichan" Teriak Sona yang sudah berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang badan Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "Selamatkan aku dari baka onee-sama ini. Dia memaksaku untuk memakai outfit aneh miliknya"

"Eh Naruto-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Serafall yang sudah mendekati Naruto

"Aku cuma jalan-jalan kok" Jawab Naruto dengan nada santai

Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Serafall menjadi gelap dan tiba-tiba dia berkata dengan nada horror "Kau tidak kesini untuk mencari kekasih lain kan?"

"Ten..Tentu saja tidak" Balas Naruto ketakutan, kemudian saat ekspresi wajah Serafall sudah kembali normal. Naruto pun membatin 'Kadang Sera-chan bisa menakutkan juga'. Tidak disangka, Sona tidak sengaja memegang bagian tangannya yang dulu pernah terluka saat terkena Menma, kemudian dia berteriak "Arrrrggggghhhh"

"Naruto-kun / Naruto-niichan kenapa?" Tanya Serafall dan Sona yang cemas saat melihat Naruto memegang tangannya yang terasa sakit

'Sial, kenapa rasa sakit ditangan ini kambuh lagi' Batin Naruto yang masih memegang bagian tangan kirinya yang serasa sangat sakit, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada lirih "Tidak apa-apa kok, cuma rasa sakit di luka lamaku kambuh lagi"

"Sini biar aku sembuhkan" Ucap Serafall

"Tidak usah" Balas Naruto

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Serafall dengan nada tidak suka

"Aku cuma tidak mau merepotkanmu, Sera-chan" Jawab Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dari Serafall dan Sona

'Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun" Batin Serafall yang cemas akan kondisi Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto yang menjauh dari Serafall pergi ke daerah sungai yang sepi, kemudian dia menggunakan persona Ashura dan mulai menggunakan skill Ashura untuk menyembuhkan dirinya

"_**Mediarahan**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan skillnya. Skill itu terlihat berhasil, tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya kembali dan bertambah parah. Kemudian dia membatin 'Kuso, kenapa gagal. Dulu jurus ini berhasil dalam menyembuhkanku'

Naruto pun tidak menyerah dan terus menggunakan jurus itu berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia pun mulai kelelahan, kemudian dia duduk dan memukul tanah dengan tangan kanannya dan berteriak "Kuso! Kenapa disaat seperti ini. Kalau tanganku seperti ini, bagaimana caranya aku mengajarkan Asia?"

Plukkk

Kemudian muncul gadis cantik berambut pirang dan memakai gaun panjang dan memiliki ukuran dada yang tergolong lumayan. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto dan berkata "Bisa kubantu?"

"Gab..Gabriel-chan" Ucap Naruto yang kaget akan adanya sosok salah satu seraph di dekatnya. Kemudian dia berkata "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Gabriel hanya menutup mulut Naruto dengan telunjuknya, kemudian dia berkata "Biarkan aku konsentrasi dulu Naruto-kun". Gabriel pun memegang bagian tangan Naruto yang sakit, kemudian muncul cahaya hijau yang menyelubungi bagian tangan Naruto. Kemudian saat cahaya hijau itu menghilang Gabriel pun bertanya pada Naruto "Bagaimana, sudah baikan belum Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah…" Balas Naruto yang wajahnya merona karena melihat senyuman Gabriel

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Gabriel yang tiba-tiba melangkah menjauh dari Naruto

"Hei Gabriel-chan… Kau mau kemana? Aku bahkan belum berterima kasih padamu" Tanya Naruto

"Itu tidak perlu Naruto-kun" Jawab Gabriel yang menghentikan langkahnya

Naruto merasa bingung akan sikap Gabriel yang seolah ingin menjauhi dirinya sejauh-jauhnya. Kemudian dia tersadar akan kesalahannya dan berkata "Aku tahu kau marah padaku, Gabriel-chan"

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu" Ucap Gabriel dengan nada dingin tanpa ekspresi

"Ini masalah aku dan Serafall sudah menjalin hubungan bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku kan" Jawab Gabriel

"Ya, kau benar itu bukan urusanmu" Ucap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kalau boleh jujur. Aku juga suka padamu Gabriel, kau cantik, baik, dan juga keibuan"

"Kau munafik Naruto-kun" Ucap Gabriel tiba-tiba. Naruto pun kaget dengan ucapan Gabriel. Kemudian Gabriel melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau cuma ingin menghiburku saja kan, kau pembohong"

"Aku tidak bohong!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sama halnya dengan Serafall. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menceritakan itu padamu, karena aku tidak ingin kau jatuh seperti Azazel. Kalau kau jatuh, aku akan merasa bersalah karena sayap putihmu yang cantik akan berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi"

Naruto pun pergi dengan terburu-buru, kemudian Gabriel yang melihatnya pun berkata sambil menangis 'Aku tidak menyangka, kau sangat perhatian padaku Naruto-kun. Aku minta maaf telah mengatakan hal-hal buruk itu padamu'

Sedangkan di Heaven, Seraph yang bernama Raphael yang sedang melihat kejadian itu bersama Michael pun berkata "Aku tidak menyangka, dia menutupi perasaannya sendiri supaya Gabriel tidak jatuh dari surge Michael. Itu pasti menyakitkan"

"Ya, kau benar" Balas Michael pelan, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan. Disatu sisi aku ingin membahagiakan Gabriel, tapi disisi lain aku tidak bisa mengubah peraturan buatan Anda'

Kembali ke kediaman Naruto, Rias dan para peeragenya serta Sasuke, Kurama, Yasaka dan Kunou sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang belum juga pulang. Mereka pun cemas, apalagi Naruto lupa membawa ponselnya dan membuat Rias semakin cemas. Kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan terlihatlah Naruto dengan wajah yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya

Kriiieeettt

"Aku pulang"Ucap Naruto dengan pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh yang lain

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Rias saat dia sudah berada di dekat Naruto, kemudian dia memarahi Naruto "Onii-chan kemana saja sih? Kami cemas padamu tahu. Pergi keluar, gak bawa ponsel lagi"

"Ya ojii-chan… Kami semua khawatir padamu tahu" Ucap Iriana yang matanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecemasan pada paman angkatnya itu

"Gomen minna" Ucap Naruto dengan lemas, kemudian dia masuk ke kamarnya

"Hn, Kurama-san. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dia" Bisik Sasuke

"Ya kau benar" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke kamarnya"

"Ide bagus" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Naruto

Saat di kamar Naruto, Sasuke pun melihat Naruto yang berada dikasur dengan wajah yang terlihat depresi. Kemudian dia mendengar Naruto bergumam "Aku munafik… Apa yang dikatakan Gabriel-chan itu benar? Tapi apa salahnya jika aku merahasiakan ini karena aku tidak ingin dia jatuh dan si Datenshi mesum itu mencoba menggodanya"

"Kurama-san, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Dan siapa Gabriel?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pelan supaya tidak diketahui Naruto

"Gabriel itu adalah salah satu pemimpin di fraksi malaikat yang biasa disebut Seraph" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang dan meneruskan "Dia adalah gadis yang juga dicintai Naruto, dan dia juga terlihat mencintai Naruto. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin Gabriel menjadi malaikat jatuh karena perasaannya, dia memutuskan untuk menutupi perasaannya. Tapi mungkin dia sudah menceritakannya pada Gabriel, tapi dia tidak mempercayai dan menyebutnya munafik dan tidak jujur atas perkataannya"

Sasuke pun melihat Naruto dengan lirih, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Kenapa! Kenapa hidup Naruto selalu menderita… Sewaktu dia lahir, dia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya. Dia kemudian kehilangan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Hiruzen-sama, Jiraiya-sama dan juga orang yang dia cintai, Hinata. Saat disini, dia dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri meskipun dia mempunyai anak darinya. Dan bahkan cuma karena dia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu, dia malah dianggap munafik. Apakah dia tahu Naruto melakukan itu demi dirinya?"

"Aku tahu ini pasti berat untuk melihat sahabatmu seperti ini. Tapi yang bisa kita lakukan hanya membiarkan keadaan Naruto lebih tenang dan kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto

Saat mereka keluar, mereka ditahan oleh Akeno yang berkata "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Kurama-san?"

"Jangan khawatir… Dia Cuma sedang mengingat mantan kekasihnya yang meninggal dalam medan perang" Jawab Kurama dan Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja

Di surge, tepatnya dikamar Gabriel. Gabriel juga sedang sedih atas perkataannya yang sudah menyakiti perasaan orang yang dicintainya sendiri. Kemudian masuklah rekannya sesama malaikat yang bernama Uriel kedalam kamarnya

"Kau kenapa Gabriel… Dari tadi kau sedih dan juga tidak bicara apa-apa?" Tanya Uriel yang cemas atas sikap Gabriel yang sedih secara tiba-tiba ini

"Aku telah melakukan hal buruk pada orang yang kucintai" Jawab Gabriel dengan lirih dan rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"Maksudmu, Uzumaki Naruto si pemegang Sacred Gear terakhir dari Tuhan itu?" Tanya Uriel dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Gabriel

"Kau tahu… Tadi dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi entah kenapa aku marah dan bilang dia munafik dan aku berkata dia mengatakan itu tidak serius. Tapi kemudian dia berkata dia serius dengan perkataannya, tapi dia hanya tidak ingin kalau aku jatuh karena aku jatuh cinta pada dia. Kemudian dia pergi dengan terburu-buru dan wajahnya penuh kekecewaan saat mendengar perkataanku itu" Jawab Gabriel yang sudah menangis karena dia tidak sanggup saat bercerita dan melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Naruto

Uriel pun memeluk Gabriel dan berkata "Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu Gabriel. Dan Michael juga sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk kebahagianmu, tapi kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Oh ya cepat tidurlah, besok bukannya ada pertemuan 4 fraksi lagi. Aku yakin orang yang bernama Naruto itu pasti ada disana, secara dia kan wakil ketua fraksi manusia"

"Kau benar… Terima kasih Uriel" Balas Gabriel dengan tersenyum, kemudian Uriel pergi dari kamar Gabriel

'Aku harap kau bahagia Gabriel' Batin Uriel saat dia sudah diluar kamar Gabriel

Saat keesokan hari, tepatnya di Kuoh Akademi, para pemimpin 4 fraksi yaitu fraksi iblis yang dipimpin oleh Sirzech dan diikuti oleh Serafall Leviathan dan Ajuka Astaroth, fraksi malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh Azazel dan diikuti oleh Shemhazai dan ayah dari Akeno yaitu Baraqiel, fraksi malaikat yang dipimpin oleh Michael dan diikuti oleh Gabriel dan Raphael, dan juga fraksi manusia yang dipimpin oleh Leon dan diikuti oleh Leon dan Naruto yang belum hadir berkumpul untuk membahas terbongkarnya identitas anggota baru misterius di Khaos Brigade oleh Shemhazai

"Tunggu Leon… Sepertinya wakil ketuamu belum datang" Ucap Azazel, ya dia memang selalu menyadari saat Naruto tidak ada dalam rapat seperti rapat yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu

"Dia sepertinya tidak bisa datang. Dia bilang dia sedang ada urusan" Balas Leon

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan Shemhazai. Kenapa kau memanggil kami dalam rapat hari ini. Ini bukan masalah sepele kan?" Tanya Ajuka dengan nada santai

"Memang bukan Ajuka" Jawab Shemhazai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebagaimana yang kalian tahu… Saat rapat kemarin, salah satu anggota Khaos Brigade yang bernama Bikou memberitahu Hakuryuukou kalau di Khaos Brigade ada anggota baru. Sebenarnya dia itu bukan anggota baru"

"Apa maksudmu Shemhazai, kau benar-benar membuatku bingung" Ucap Azazel dengan nada frustasi

'Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai ketua sebodoh dan semesum dia sih, sigh' Batin Shemhazai saat melihat kebodohan Azazel, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya dia anggota lama, karena aku sering melihatnya berada di markas Khaos Brigade. Tapi dia baru dimunculkan oleh Ophis, sepertinya dia adalah kartu AS dari Ophis untuk mengalahkan kita"

'Kartu AS milik Ophis, ini berbahaya' Batin Sirzech, kemudian dia bertanya "Tapi kau sudah tahu namanya siapa, Shemhazai?"

"Butuh waktu lama untuk mencari tahu namanya. Tapi aku berhasil" Balas Shemhazai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya adalah… Uzumaki Menma"

Degg

Jantung Sirzech pun berhenti berdetak sebentar karena shock, kemudian dia membatin 'Ti..Tidak mungkin, Menma itu kan adalah anak dari Naruto dan Grayfia-chan yang baru kuingat setelah beberapa tahun ini"

"Jangan bercanda Shemhazai… Bagaimana bisa marga anak itu bisa sama dengan Naruto?" Tanya Azazel yang tidak percaya atas pernyataan temannya

"Kalau kau tidak percaya ya terserahlah Azazel" Jawab Shemhazai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi wajar saja kalau dia memiliki nama marga dari Naruto. Karena dia adalah anaknya"

Degg

Gabriel pun juga shock mendengar berita itu, sesaat kemudian dia menangis dan berkata 'Naruto-kun mempunyai anak? Apa perkataannya semalam itu cuma bohong belaka? Kenapa Naruto kun, kenapa!'(Di sini Gabriel tidak melihat percakapan antara Naruto dan Grayfia, jadi dia tidak tahu Naruto punya anak dari Grayfia)

"Leon… Itu tidak benar kan?" Tanya Azazel yang sudah memelototi Leon

"Aku juga baru tahu tentang ini Azazel" Balas Leon dengan malas, Azazel pun percaya dengan perkataan Leon

"Memang iya Naruto-kun mempunyai seorang anak" Ucap Serafall, kemudian mata para peserta rapat tertuju ke Serafall untuk menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya "Tapi dia baru tahu kalau dia mempunyai seorang anak baru-baru ini"

"Kau tahu siapa ibunya, Serafall?" Tanya Ajuka yang penasaran siapakah ibu dari anak sahabatnya itu

"Grayfia" Jawab Serafall

Brakkkk

Ajuka pun memukul meja dengan tangannya, kemudian dia berteriak "Jangan bercanda Serafall. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Grayfia berselingkuh dengan Sirzech, kemudian mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak bernama Millicas. Bagaimana bisa Menma itu adalah anaknya dengan Grayfia"

"Itu benar Ajuka" Ucap Sirzech yang sudah bangkit dari bangkunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada santai "Kau ingat kejadian saat kau membuat Naruto mabuk beberapa tahun lalu. Aku rasa mereka melakukan itu pada waktu itu"

"Kau sudah tahu tapi kau masih mengkhianati Naruto. Kau sakit Sirzech! Kau sakit!" Teriak Ajuka yang sudah berusaha menyerang Sirzech, tapi ditahan oleh Azazel dan Baraqiel. Setelah dirinya ditahan oleh mereka, Ajuka pun berkata "Aku sangat menghormatimu Sirzech karena kau adalah ketua dari kelompok untuk mengalahkan fraksi Maou lama. Tapi semenjak aku tahu kau dan Grayfia adalah penyebab sahabatku keluar dari Underworld, rasa hormatku kepadamu semakin berkurang. Dan sekarang rasa hormatku kepadamu sudah hilang karena masalah ini. kalau kau tahu Grayfia mengandung anak dari Naruto kenapa kau tetap mengkhianati dia dan menikahi Grayfia. Brengsek!"

"Aku baru tahu hal ini saat Naruto sudah keluar dari Underworld, Grayfia hamil tapi aku merasa aku bukan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Jadi aku menunggu sampai dia lahir dan mengetes DNA-ku dan Menma. Tapi ternyata, dia bukan anakku tapi anak Naruto. Jadi aku menunggu Naruto kembali dan mengklaim Grayfia. Aku pasrah dengan hal itu, karena dari Grayfia sendiri dia ingin terus menunggu Naruto. Tapi pada suatu hari tiba-tiba saja ingatanku, Grayfia, okaa-sama dan otou-sama tentang Menma menghilang dan baru kembali baru-baru ini, jadi kami berdua menikah dan Millicas pun lahir"

"Kau bohong, Sirzech. Bagaimana bisa kau dan seluruh keluargamu bisa kehilangan ingatan tentang Menma dalam beberapa tahun dan kembali setelah kau sudah menikah dengan Grayfia. Mustahil" Ucap Ajuka dan Sirzech sepertinya juga menahan amarahnya pada salah satu rekannya di Yondai Maou Satan itu

"Dia bicara yang sebenarnya Ajuka" Ucap seseorang dengan jubah hitam yang masuk kedalam ruangan rapat, kemudian dia membuka tudungnya dan terlihatlah pria dengan wajah bulat dan rambut pirang jabriknya yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata pada Leon "Maaf Leon-sama aku terlambat, tadi aku harus membantu peerage adik saya yang bernama Asia Argento dalam berlatih"

"Hah, kau ini santai sekali sih. Tidak lihat disini habis ricuh gara-gara kau yang terlambat Naruto, dasar merepotkan" Gerutu Leon

"Dan kau Ajuka, apa maksudmu ingin berkelahi dengan ketuamu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto dengan santai

"Cih… Sudah jangan melindunginya Naruto, emangnya ketua apa yang bisa mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri? Kau lupa gara-gara dia hubunganmu dengan Grayfia hancur, lalu putramu menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade" Jawab Ajuka sambil menunjuk Sirzech

"Sudahlah Ajuka, Sirzech tidak bisa disalahkan. Aku tahu karena masalah ini hubunganku dengan Grayfia hancur, aku juga terpaksa melawan putraku sendiri dua kali. Tapi apa ada yang bisa merubah takdir?" Tanya Naruto, Ajuka pun terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Melihat Ajuka terbungkam dia pun berkata "Ini adalah suratan takdir. Dari aku yang masuk ke dimensi ini dan menjadi iblis keluarga Gremory, kemudian aku memutuskan hubunganku bersama Grayfia dan menjadi manusia berkat bantuan Tuhan serta masuk menjadi anggota fraksi manusia. Menma yang tentang Menma"

Semua shock mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian Azazel memberanikan diri bertanya "Jadi semua ini adalah perbuatan Ophis?"

"Ya… Dari Ophis yang mengambil kekuatan lamaku yang diambil oleh Great Red, penculikan Menma, penghapusan ingatan Sirzech, Grayfia, okaa-sama, dan otou-sama. Menma yang diinjeksikan kekuatan lamaku yang dia curi dari Great Red. Dan dia yang terus mencuci otak Menma supaya dia membalas dendam pada Sirzech dan Grayfia. Semua adalah ulahnya" Jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras, kemudian dia melihat semua anggota rapat dan berkata "Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu misi penting pada kalian. Bukan berarti aku memerintahkan kalian, tapi aku mohon bantuan pada kalian semua"

"Bantuan apa itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Serafall

"Kita semua harus mencari dua buah mata legendaris di duniaku yang sepertinya berada didimensi ini sebelum Ophis menemukannya dan memberikannya pada Menma yang bernama _**Sharingan**_ dan _**Rinnegan**_" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi kenapa kita harus mencari mata, Naruto. Tidak bisakah hal yang tidak merepotkan" Ucap Leon

"Mata itu memiliki kemampuan berbahaya jika dimiliki oleh orang jahat, Leon-sama. Misalnya Sharingan, memiliki kemampuan _**Genjutsu**_atau ilusi yang berbahaya, bisa memunculkan api abadi berwarna hitam yang biasa disebut _**Amaterasu**_, pertahanan ultimate yang bernama_** Susano'o**_, dan dua teknik terlarang, _**Izanagi **_dan _**Izanami**_. Sedangkan Rinnegan memiliki kemampuan untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati"

'Benar-benar berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan orang yang jahat' Batin para anggota rapat kecuali Leon yang ketakutan saat mendengar kehebatan _**Sharingan**_ dan _**Rinnegan**_. Kemudian mereka semua menjawab "Baik kami semua akan membantu mencarinya. Bahaya jika dua mata itu jatuh ketangan orang yang salah"

Naruto pun melihat Gabriel yang sepertinya masih takut kalau Naruto akan kembali pada Grayfia dan menjaga Menma bersama-sama, jika dia sudah kembali. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Kau tidak usah takut Gabriel-chan. Aku tidak akan kembali pada Grayfia kok tenang saja"

'Bagaimana dia bisa membaca fikiranku?' Batin Gabriel, kemudian saat melihat Naruto akan pergi melalui jendela dengan persona Helelnya yang sudah dia pasang. Gabriel pun berkata "Naruto-kun maaf atas ucapanku kemarin"

"Tidak masalah. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa marah padamu Gabriel-chan. Aku hanya shock itu saja" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku mohon maaf karena bukan kau saja wanita yang kucintai"

"Harem ya… Hmm, boleh saja. Asal aku jadi alpha-nya" Ujar Gabriel sambil bercanda

"Hmm, alpha sebaik, secantik, dan selembut kamu. Ide yang bagus" Ucap Naruto, kemudian tanpa sadar dia mencium pipi Gabriel dan membuat pipinya merona

Twitch

"Narutooo-kunnn!" Teriak Serafall yang kesal karena kekasihnya mencium wanita lain didepannya dan dia sudah melemparkan bola es dengan demonic power super tinggi dan cepat kearah Naruto

"Maaf aku harus pergi Gabriel-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Michael dan berkata "Michael, tolong jaga dia"

Michael pun menggangguk atas permintaan Naruto. Kemudian dia melompat kebawah, supaya dia tidak terkena serangan dari Serafall. Saat melihat Naruto kabur, Serafall pun berteriak "Grrr, awas kau Naruto-kunnnn!"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
